Truth Begins In The Lies Of The Mirror
by Rose.M.Rainwave
Summary: Haru, now a member of the Bureau, has been accepted into the strange world beyond her own and now finds a greater comfort in her friends than in her own world. But when a bargain made long ago comes to collect the debt, Haru's fate comes into danger, tipping the balance. With daring adventures and conflicts of the mind and heart, will true beauty be revealed? (First Story. No Beta)
1. Its Getting Late

_If you're troubled by something mysterious_

 _Or a problem thats hard to solve,_

 _There's a place you can go,_

 _Where you will always find help.._

 _You Just Need to Look for It..._

A young teenage girl was walking towards a small cafe in Crossroads. She paused to look at one particular table and smiled replaying a fond memory in her mind. Continuing on her journey, she walked past a shop that played music before she turned to go into a small alleyway. The teenager climbed on various surfaces until she hoped down onto a tin roof. She made her way towards a stair case that led down to the ground level. Yet again she went down another alleyway before she walked a stone and concrete trail that led her to a new ally. The mysterious young woman walked underneath an archway that signaled as the doorway to a miniature village of small seemingly empty houses.

Haru smiled at the sight of the Bureau before she pulled a small chain from her bag. The chain held a silver magnifying glass that's handle was the shape of a cat that was made out of crystals. Its tail was wrapped around the frame of the glass giving it a simple elegance and beauty to it.

She clasped the chain around her neck before twisting the handle. Upon hearing a small _'click'_ , she stopped. All of a sudden, Haru started to shrink until she was small enough to fit through the doors.

The now cat-sized Haru walked up to the Bureau and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal Baron Humpert von Gikkingen in all his creation glory.

''Ah, Miss Haru. Please come in.'' He invited. Haru entered and sat down. Baron brought over 2 tea cups and a pot of his special blend (with milk.) and placed them on the table. He gave one to Haru.

''Thank You.'' Haru said. He smiled.

''How have you been? I haven't seen you since last week.'' Baron said politely.

''Nothing big. Although I did get a part time job at this cool antique shop that Muta showed me.''

''Really? That's very interesting. May I ask what it is called?''

''It's not that interesting.'' Haru laughed. ''It's called Nishi's Antiques.''

''Hm... The name sounds familiar.'' He said thinking.

''How have you been Baron? Any visitors?''

''Not since last month, I'm afraid.''

''Was that about that little girl in the pink dress that Toto told me about?'' She asked. He nodded.

''Yes her name was Mei, I believe. She said she couldn't find the 'cat bus'. Luckily Muta knew what she was referring too and got her home before dark.''

''Good for Muta. Speaking of him, I think he found himself a lady.''

''Hmmm?'' He said interested.

''There is this orange and white cat that sits next to Muta. I swear that sometimes I see them blush! It's so cute!'' Haru giggled. Baron smiled yet again.

''Muta never believed in love. It's good to see he believes in something else besides...''

''Besides his pig like appetite.'' Toto said as he opened the balcony doors. Haru smiled brightly at him.

''Hello Toto! How have you been?''

''Same old, same old. What about you, Haru?''

''Nothing much.'' She shrugged.

''Oh! Hey Baron can I barrow a bow tie?''

''Sure. But whatever for my friend?'' Baron asked as he opened a dresser by his bookshelf.

''I have a...a date.'' Toto blushed.

''Good for you Toto! She's one lucky girl!'' Haru smiled.

''Her name is Olive. She flies like she's dancing and looks like an angle.'' He said with a goofy smile. Haru giggled.

''Will this do?'' He asked while holding up a black tie. Toto snapped out of it.

''Thanks Baron. I have to go, I'm already late! Bye guys!''

''Bye Toto! Good Luck!'' Haru said.

The Baron and Haru talked well into the evening after Toto left before Haru noticed the time.

''Oh! I have to get home, my mother is going to kill me!'' She exclaimed before she grabbed her bag from the floor. Baron set his tea down before standing. ``

''Haru, it is dark out! You can't go out there. It's too dangerous.''

''I know, but I have to get home.'' She said. Baron started to think.

''Why don't you stay here for the night? Today is Friday so you don't have school, yes?''

''Yes, but I couldn't bother you with-'' She tried to object but the cat figurine would have none of it.

''Nonsense. You can sleep in my bed. I hardly use it anyway.'' Haru knew he wouldn't let go so she gave up with a sigh.

''Okay Baron. Are you sure it's alright?''

''Of course.'' He said with a calm and confident smile secretly pleased that Haru was going to stay. Little did he know that Haru was pleased as well..

''I um...I just have to call my mom.'' She bushed before she reached her hand down into her bag to grab her cell phone.

Haru called her mom and told her that she would be staying at a friend's house for the night. Her mom approved it and wished her a good night before hanging up.

After talking some more and drinking tea Muta arrived. He was surprised to find 'Chicky' here.

''Hey Chicky! Aren't you supposed to be at home?''

''Haru will be staying here tonight Muta.'' Baron explained. Muta's grin grew wider.

''Eh? Bet you really-''

''So Muta. Who is the lady you have been meeting with lately?' Baron interrupted him. Muta blushed red at the mention.

''I uh...She um...She's just-'' He stuttered.

''What is her name?'' Haru smiled, saving a little bit of the embarrassment for Muta.

''Her name? Uh, her name is Jennet.''

Haru nodded and went back to her tea while Muta glared at Baron, who had a discreetly smug grin.

''It seems we are out of tea again.'' Baron said while lifting up the pot. Taking the pot with him as he walked over to one of his kitchen cabinets, he started to make more.

''Hey Chicky, what are your work hours?''

''I work 4 hours on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday after school. Then I work 5 hours on Sunday. Why do you ask Muta?

''No reason...Just thought I should ask ya know in case Baron wants to stop by and say hello to his-''

'' I believe it is getting quite late. I should retire for the rest of this evening. Hmm Muta? After all, what would Miss Jennet think if you yawned in her presence?'' Baron swiftly brought the attention back to Muta. This time the marshmallow of a cat only responded by rolling his eyes and muttering something not so kind about his mother.

Muta was already in bed as Haru was getting ready. As she walked out to wish Baron Goodnight, she saw him put on his hat and coat before grabbing his cane. He then went to the window and stood in a pose. Slowly his form began to turn to wood as he looked out to the starlit sky. As she was rarely there to witness Baron going to 'sleep', she would try to get a glimpse of the gentle-cat performing his wondrous abilities. It always amazed her how someone so full of magic could seem so normal to her. Perhaps it was just normal to her. After all, she never felt more at home than when she was in the company of her dearest friends. But that was all...friends. Haru smiled softly, albeit a bit sadly.

''Goodnight Baron.''

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teaser: _She glared at the red stained shard, to see her reflection... or rather a fraction of it./ ''I suppose so. Just be wary of anything unusual. I suspect foul play.''/ ''Haru, how did this happen?!''_


	2. Mirror

Special thanks to Catsafari and to those who followed/reviewed. Kudos to Sindy Sugar for finding the 'My Neighbor Totoro' reference!

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**_

Haru woke up to the smell of a delightful breakfast that led her downstairs and through the door at the end of the hallway. There she saw Baron at the stove cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

''Ah, Miss Haru. I see you are awake. I trust you slept well?''

''Yes. That bed is so comfy!,'' she laughed.

''Well I'm glad. Would you care for some breakfast?,'' Baron asked.

''Oh, yes please! It smells heavenly!''

After setting the meal on the table, everyone dug in.

''Wow Baron. This is really good!'' Baron smiled at Haru and continued to eat.

Toto would make little comments about Muta's weight while he replied with his usual ''At least I don't eat worms!" quip, followed by a shared eye-roll between Baron and Haru. So casual, or somewhat 'normal' conversations and memories were shared (well, as normal as they can get between this odd bunch) until everyone was done. Haru and Baron started to collect the dishes while Muta and Toto took their *hem hem* conversation outside.

''Haru, you don't need to trouble yourself with all these dirty plates. I can take care of them.''

''I know you can, but I want to help. It doesn't feel right to let you do all the work.,'' she smiled.

As they finished doing the dishes, they're hands touched for a brief moment.

 _''I've never seen his hands without his gloves on let alone touch them. They feel so soft.''_ Haru blushed at the thought.

 _''Jeez, Haru. Stop acting like a 13 year old girl with a schoolgirl crush! Get a grip!''_ she brought her hand to her side after her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Although she wasn't looking at Baron at that moment, if she had she would have seen his whiskers twitch and his furry cheeks turn a bit red as well.

 _''Her hands feel delicate and small contrast to my fur covered ones. I wonder if her lips could compar-NO! Stop thinking thoughts! Humpert, you are a gentlemen, start acting like it!''_ He began to put his gloves on. Ever since she started having regular visits, these thoughts would trickle in his mind, making his heart flutter inside its wooden shell. _Wooden..._ Immortality has its down sides...like watching those around you fade from view as you rush by in the current. He shook his head watching as Haru walked back to the room he hardly slept in.

Meanwhile, Haru was in the spare room, collecting her things.

''Where is my phone?,'' she said while checking under the bed. Then she saw something. As she crawled her way under to get a better look at it, she found a small broken shard of glass. When she crawled forward to get a better angle, the back of her hand skimmed the broken glass, enough to seemingly nip at her skin and yet make drops of blood with a sharp sting of pain. To add insult to the injury, she hit her head against the underside of the bed.

''OW! ...gezze, I'm a cluts.'' she muttered while cradling her hand. She glared at the red stained shard, to see her reflection... or rather a fraction of it.

Haru grabbed a small hand towel that she had in her pocket from when she was doing the dishes with Baron and carefully wrapped the red tarnished mirror shard within the folds of the towel.

''I'll ask Baron about it later.'' she mumbled to herself as she stuffed it in her bag.

There was a knock on the door followed by Baron's voice asking to come in.

"Hey Baron, what's up?" She looked up to see him as he just entered the room.

''I was just wondering if you were alright. I heard you exclaim as if you were in pain.'' He looked at her with a calm concern with a hint of curiosity as to what she was doing under the bed.

''Yeah, I'm fine Baron, just cut myself, that's all.'' She smiled to reassure him.

''Let me see.''

''No. I'm fine, really-'' She hissed in pain as he grabbed her hand. His eyes widened at the wound. Apparently it had been deeper than previously thought.

''Haru, how did this happen?!,'' he said slightly alarmed.

''I just found a broken piece of a mirror underneath the bed while I was looking for my phone. It's not a big deal and it'll heal, Baron. Stop worrying.''

''Well, let me wrap your hand for you.''

''Fine. If it will help you stop worrying.,'' she laughed.

He led her out of the room and into the living room. Haru sat on the couch while Baron was getting the first aid kit.

She looked around the Bureau, her eyes cast upon the small chest near the entrance that she sat on when she first visited. That had been when she was too big to properly stand in the small office. She fingered the small crystal cat/magnifier pendent, grateful for the gift Baron made for her. She smiled to herself, remembering her adventures with the Bureau.

Haru, too deep in her reminiscing, failed to notice Baron, who was standing in the archway between the main room and the kitchen. He was looking at her, his eyes deep with thought. He was contemplating how the light always hit her face in that perfect manner so that it highlighted the stunning beauty of her eyes, making them seem rich in color of a mix between caramel, honey, and chocolate. He smiled to himself remembering the way she looked up at him during their dance, cut off though it was by that insane Cat King.

Baron shook his head, chastising himself for his absent mindedness. He walked toward her, his steps on the wooden floor announcing his approach. Haru turned and looked, her smile more prominent. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

''This might sting a little.''

''Go for it.'' He poured alcohol on the wound as Haru bit on her lip to keep herself from swearing, her eyes tearing up a bit.

 _''Please don't cry! It pains me to see tears in your beautiful eyes..."_

He fought back the oncoming blush and wrapped her hand in gauze.

''Thanks, Baron.''

''You're quite welcome.'' He stood up. ''Now, may I ask where the broken glass is?''

Haru looked at her bag before reaching in and pulling out the mirror shard. She gently placed it into Barron's gloved paws.

Barron unwrapped it and carefully studied it, turning it over a few times.

''Hmmmmm...''  
''Hmm? What Hmmm? What is it Baron?'' She looked at his puzzled form in amusement.

''I don't know what mirror this could have come from. But it appears to have some sort of magical origin. The residue off of this glass is linked to the other shards of the mirror. It is quite unusual seeing as I don't normally allow spare magic lying around, especially in such of a unique form as this.''

''Hey, as long as I'm not cursed and it doesn't do any harm, I don't see the problem.'' She laughed.

''I suppose so. Just be wary of anything unusual. I suspect foul play.''

''Okay Sherlock.'' She gave him a sarcastic smile. Baron shook his head and chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Teaser: _a wooden red and gold door that seemed to be calling out to her./ her reflection began to yell out and pound on the glass./ ''Haru, please. Let the world see how beautiful we truly are''/ ''Hey Haru. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie next Friday? You know, just the two of us...'' / ''OW! LET ME GO!,''_

 _ **''HEY! YOU HEARD HER! LET HER GO YOU BIG CREEP!''**_


	3. The Girl in The Glass

**Ideas just came to me in the strange form of a rabbit...weird.**

 **Anyway, if you find something wrong with the story, p.m me! Just no flames please. Also, don't be afraid to review! I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Sorry this is late! I've been sick lately and prom was last night. But I'm making excuses. Enjoy!** ~R.M.R.

* * *

 _Haru wondered around the corridors of the dark castle, a candle lighting her path. The storm outside shrieked and howled like a hungry wolf seeking entry to a small nursery. Haru walked and took turn after turn until she found herself in an abandoned part of the castle. The corridor had few rooms, but at the end there was a wooden red and gold door that seemed to be calling out to her. As she walked towards it, the way she came from seemed to narrow and lengthen. Her scenes started to flicker, making the world around her feel like a haze. Haru turned her head back to the door, the colors of it intensified. She could hear whispers, beckoning her to enter. As Haru reached out to grab hold of the doorknob, it swung open to revile an empty room, part from the large oval shaped mirror. The whispering grew into a hushed chanting._

 _ **''In the mirror**_

 _ **Is a figure**_

 _ **Beyond the Figure**_

 _ **Is an Image**_

 _ **An image unknown**_

 _ **Under the mask of make-up**_

 _ **Is a beautiful soul**_

 _ **Behind the soul?''**_

 _An ire pink light came from the mirror replacing the blown out candle. Haru walked towards the mirror, the chanting grew louder._

 _ **''There's a girl in the mirror**_

 _ **I wonder who she is**_

 _ **Sometimes I think I know her**_

 _ **Sometimes I really wish I did**_

 _ **There's a story in her eyes.''**_

 _An encryption was written around the frame, glowing along with the glass. She reached out to touch it and with a palm on the smooth glass surface, the chanting stopped. The swirling fog that lay within the mirror now cleared to revile her reflection. Slowly, gently, the chanting started to grow back again._

 _ **''She's the girl in the mirror**_

 _ **The girl in the glass**_

 _ **She is just trying to last**_

 _ **She's the girl in the mirror**_

 _ **The girl in the glass.''**_

 _Haru's image started speaking silent words. She strained her ears to hear what the girl in the mirror was saying, but nothing came. Her reflection began to yell out and pound on the glass. The mirror began to crack and with it the glowing pink light emerged. Haru began to back away, frightened. A soft beautiful voice drifted out from the mirror._

''Do you want to see your true self?

If yes,

Go to the Mirror of Conscience

And Place Yourself in Front of this Mirror

To See the Reflection

Of what is in you.''

 _Somewhat calmed by the voice, Haru stepped forward and peered into the mirror once more. A beautiful young lady in an emerald green ball gown sat on the floor in the opposite world. Although the mirror was shattered, the image of the girl was crystal clear. Her eyes were a deep honey brown and her dark golden oak locks were curled behind her head into an elegant bun. There was a stunning resemblance between the two._

 _Her reflection smiled, showing of a smile that could melt anyone who gazed upon her face._

''Who are you?,'' _Haru's voice echoed. The dream still hazing in and out._

 _ **''I am You.**_ _ **I am the truth inside you.**_ _ **I am a combination of your Heart,**_ _ **Mind, and Soul.**_ _ **Pulled into existence of an image of you.''**_

''You cannot be me. I am not beautiful.''

 _ **''If you cannot see anything beautiful about yourself, l**_ _ **ook a little closer, s**_ _ **tare a little longer, b**_ _ **ecause there is something inside you t**_ _ **hat made you keep trying.**_ _ **There is no point in search of a better mirror**_

 _ **Than the one you see in front of you...**_

 _ **The one I'm trapped in...''**_ _The elegant girl's eyes fell to the floor in a sad glance then rose to meet Haru's own eyes._

 _ **''Haru, please.**_ _ **Let the world see how beautiful we truly are.**_ _ **Just put your hand on the glass.**_ _ **I'm here.**_ _ **Please Haru, I'm begging you.''**_

 _And with that she began to weep...And with a great heave, the haze compassed her senses. Everything faded to black._

* * *

The next day Haru woke up at a reasonable time, like she had done every day since the Cat Kingdom incident. She did her usual routine. Brush Hair, brush teeth, wash face, get dressed and eat. She couldn't remember the dream she had, although she tried. It simply just...faded away.

Haru didn't notice anything strange until she went downstairs to leave.

''Wow. Haru is today a special day? Trying to impress someone?'' Her mother hinted.

''What? No. I'm just going to school.'' She gave a weird look at her mother. _''What is she up to?''_ Haru thought.

''Hmmmmm. Sure. Still crushing on Machida?''

''Oh My God! No! He is such a- You know what? Never mind, I'm going to be late for school. Bye mom.'' She rolled her eyes at her mother's antics, but a smile played on her lips.

''Good luck sweetie!'' Naoko called after her, a smile plain and clear on her face.

Haru was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring, quietly reading her book. That is until her best friend Hiromi sat next down next to her.

''Haru? Is that you?'' At the mention of her name, Haru looked up giving her friend a weird look. In fact, it was the same look she gave her mother that morning.

''Who else would it be? Wow Hiromi, after being my best friend for about 5 years, you'd think you'd know what I'd look like.'' Haru laughed.

''Sorry. You've never really fixed yourself up for a normal school day...Or any other day for that matter. _Somethings_ gotta be up. Tell me.'' She demanded giving her friend a suspicious look.

''Nothings up! I don't know what you're talking about. I actually think I forgot to use mouth wash this morning.''

''Stop lying! I can see the make-up on your face.''

''Hiromi. I'm not wearing any make-up.'' Haru thought it over before mumbling ''First my mother and now you?''

Hiromi was about to say something, but the bell in erupted her. Through the entire school day, people kept looking at her, much to Haru's dismay. Although she had changed a lot since the cat kingdom, she still wasn't one for being in the spot light.

Around noon, while she was eating lunch, a young boy came up to her...A certain young boy that Haru had a crush on a long time ago.

''Machida.'' She acknowledged as the boy sat down.

''Hey Haru. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie next Friday. You know, just the two of us...'' he reached his hand to cover hers. Her eyes shot up and she jerked her hand away.

''What?'' she looked him properly. His eyes were sparkling in awe, yet they were unnaturally blank. '' _Actually...He looks like he might have pink eye.''_ Haru thought.

''On Friday. Would you like to go see a movie?''

''Uh, yeah, but no. No thanks.'' Haru was starting to get a bad feeling about this...

Machida's eyes narrowed and seemed to glow slightly with a pink hue, before going back to his blank brown-grey eye color. He seemed a bit...angry.

 **''Haru. I would really like you to go out with me.''** he growled. Haru gave a side glance at Hiromi, who heard what was going on and was whispering to her boyfriend.

''And I said no. I'm sorry Machida, but I don't like you in that way.'' Haru stated firmly. She rose to leave, but was stopped by the strong grasp of her wrist. Haru whipped her head around to see Machida furiously glaring at her, trying to intimidate her and anyone who dared to interfere.

''Let go. **Now**.'' Haru warned him, her voice rising to compete with his own.

'' **I have a different idea**.'' He tugged on her wrist making it pop and crack painfully.

''OW! LET ME GO!'' She yelled as she unsuccessfully tried to pry his grip off.

 _ **''HEY! YOU HEARD HER! LET HER GO YOU BIG CREEP!''**_

Hiromi's boyfriend, Tsuge, tackled him down to the floor allowing Hiromi to take Haru and run. As they ran, Haru could hear the cafeteria chanting.

''God! What. A. _**CREEP**_!'' Hiromi ranted as she bandaged Haru's bruised wrist. She winced as Hiromi's voice got louder.

''SHHhhh! We could be heard. We're not supposed to be up here.'' She reminded her friend. They were hiding in the clock room on the roof of the school building.

''Sorry. I know Machida's a jerk, but that was a little much. Even for someone like him.''

''I know...I think there is something else going on.'' She remembered Baron's words, _''Just be wary of anything unusual. I suspect foul play.''_

''Whatever has gotten into him, I sure hope Tsuge knocked it out.'' Hiromi smiled evilly.

''Knowing Tsuge's table tennis skills, Machida will have more bruises than me.'' She smirked. They both laughed as they exited out of the clock room, but her mind whirled as she remembered the students in the hall that day had been giving her more attention than normal. Whatever was going on, she was determined to forget it and go home, but as fate would have it, she wouldn't be able to after certain events were to happen in the future, soon to be present.

* * *

Teasers: _/ ''Baron found something about the mirror shard you found Chicky. Apparently it's dangerous. He sent us to come and get you.'' / ''The Mirror of Conscience?''/ ''Baron, let me see your eyes.''/_

 _''Baron?'' Her eyes widened. He started to lean in, closer towards her lips._

 _''Yes?,'' He purred._


	4. Reflection Eyes

**This one is early, because I might be busy this weekend and forget to post this chapter on time. And Sindy Sugar asked. Technically this is on time. I mean, it basically morning here...I should probably be asleep. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! ~R.M.R.**

* * *

Haru looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror, small bits of her dream coming back to her. She looked closer, her breath fogging up the glass. Shrugging, seeing nothing unusual about her appearance, she turned and crawled into her bed.

About half an hour later, Haru gave up on trying to sleep, for every time she closed her eyes and hazed into sleep, she could see the image of the girl behind the glass, as if she was waiting for Haru to return. She shivered at the thought, but then questioned herself for being foolish. It was just a dream. She couldn't even remember most of it!

 _ **Thump**_

Haru's eyes turned toward her window, looking for the cause of the sound. She gave up and turned on her side, facing away from the window.

 _ **THUMP!**_

Haru jumped up and quietly walked to the window. There on the ground was Muta and Toto. Haru opened her window.

''What are you guys doing here?''

''Baron found something about the mirror shard you found Chicky. He sent us to come and get you.''

''Okay! Okay. Just quiet down! Before you get heard!,'' Haru whisper-yelled. She turned back to her room and grabbed a few things, stuffing them into her bag. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door before stopping.

''Mom will probably hear me sneaking out the front door.,'' she whispered to herself. She looked at the window and sighed.

Haru started climbing down the tree that was next to her window. The bark was rough, yet cool to the touch, as she used it's branches to reach the ground.

''That was easier than I thought.,'' she turned to the cat and crow.

'' Wow, Chicky. I thought humans didn't wear that face stuff to bed.,'' the fat cat whistled.

''I'm not wearing makeup, Muta.'' She rolled her eyes at the cat.

''Haru, do you have your charm necklace with you?,'' Toto asked.

''Yeah.''

''Great. Use it and then climb on.''

Haru brought out her cat magnifying glass and twisted the handle, shrinking down to size. She hopped onto Toto and with a few flap of his wings, they were off. (After swooping down to get Muta of course.)

Haru was enjoying the biting chill of the wind as it brushed against her skin. The night was illuminated by the moon with the stars twinkling all around her. The streets and houses and buildings all seemed miniature from the height she was at, but the lights from below always reminded her that the world she was in, wasn't the one she felt she belonged in...Her mind wandered off from that thought, almost forcefully rather than the normal flitting.

 _Her hair was whipping by her as she fell, the rising sun breaking through the clouds and her school uniform doing little to keep out the rushing dampness of the air and wind as she descended toward the ground. Baron's voice trickled into her ear,''Just trust me!" as he held her hand. ''I think I could learn to like this...'' she had replied, knowing she was talking about the new world she had just found. This new world were she felt like she belonged._

 ** _''You're almost free, Haru. We are almost free. Imagine if this is what it is like. Together, we can!''_** The soft voice came from the back of her mind, more of a suggestion than an independent thought. Haru could feel it, but not quite hear it or understand it. It was more of a feeling than an idea.

''Flying is amazing! It feels so good! Like your free! I see why you do it Toto.'' Toto laughed and grinned.

''I'm glad you like it!'' She smiled at Toto. A soft, but comfortable silence filled. Or what could be considered silent for being in the air with the wind rushing by you.

''How was your date?'' Haru asked, trying to fill the silence.

''Date?''

''Yeah! With Olive!''

''Oh! It went fine.,'' Toto said plainly.

''Just fine?''

''Yes.''

''Okay...How about you Muta?'' Haru changed the subject, thinking that maybe Toto was uncomfortable.

''Eh?''

''You and Jennet.''

''Well...we..um..,'' Muta stuttered. Toto burst out laughing. Haru grinned, the tension lifting and returning to normal.

''For once your mouth isn't filled with food!''

''You take that back!''

''Watch it! Or I might drop you!"

''You try that and I'll-''

Toto dove down, spiraling with Haru and Muta screaming. Haru's screams eventually turned to joy while Muta...Just kept screaming.

''THIS IS AMAZING! IT'S JUST LIKE MAGIC!''

Toto spread his wings out slowing their speed and gently glided down to the cobblestone covered ground of the Refuge.

Muta moaned, flopping onto the ground while Toto lowered to the ground helping Haru ease herself off his back.

The Bureau's doors opened and Baron stepped out. He blinked, for what reason Haru didn't know.

''H...Haru?'' He shook his head as if he was trying to clear his head of something.

''Yeah, Baron? Are you okay?'' If something was wrong with her, than would it effect her friends too, like it had affected those at school?

''Uh...Yes..I...quite...I'm quite alright.,'' he cleared his throat before adding. ''Would you care for some tea?''

Haru smiled and nodded before following Baron inside, masking her worry.

He prepared her a cup, looking at her from the corner of his eye when he thought she wasn't looking. He handed her the cup and with his own, steaming in his hand, sat down.

He was about to take a sip, but suddenly stopped his eyes widening.

''Haru, what happened to your hand?'' He set aside his cup and took her hand in his after setting her cup down.

''Oh. That. W-Well...Um, you see I just-''

''Haru, please tell me.'' he asked softly, kneeling in front of her.

''Its not...'' Haru started, but stopped. Baron's eyes looked to her, imploring her to to speak.

''It...I...'' she sighed. ''There is a boy in my class.''

''Did He-''

''No-Yes! Baron-''

'' . ?''

''Yes, but it doesn't matter. I-''

''Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter?! Of course it matters! You've been hurt.''

''It'll heal.''

''But he could have-'' Haru shook her head, her hands slipping out of his grasp and capturing them in her own, now reverse between the two.

''But, he didn't. The school has taken care of him. Heck one of my friends took care of him. He's not going to hurt me...The past is the past, Baron. It can't live _or_ last.''

''I-I...''

''It sweet that you care. But I'm fine. It'll heal. And Machida got what he deserved.'' She smiled, gently squeezing his hands reassuringly.

Baron nodded and moved back to his seat.

''So, Baron. You wanted to see me about the mirror shard?'' She set back down her cup after taking a sip. It was a bit sweeter than last time, but still just as good. Like it always has been. Albeit, a little less warm because of the slight time lapse.

''Ah yes. It would appear that the mirror shard came from a special mirror from another world.''

''Really? ...I'm not going to get dragged off there am I?'' Her eyes widened. Baron chuckled.

''No, I highly doubt so. I've been doing research on it and found that there is a mirror in that world called the _**Mirror of Conscience.**_ ''

''The..Mirror of Conscience?'' The familiar words brought back a flash of her dream.

''It is also regarded as the Pool of Inner Reflection. They say that if you place yourse-''

''-self in front of this mirror you will see the reflection of what is in you.,'' Haru finished for him. Baron gave her a curious glance.

''I had a dream about it. There was someone in the mirror.''

''Tell me what you saw, Please.'' She looked over at Baron who had moved to sit beside her, without her notice. His gloved paw-like-hands grasped gently around her hand. She peered into his emerald eyes.

 _''Just trust me..''_ Her mind whispered the familiar words.

''There was a room, in an abandoned wing of a castle, with a bright red and gold door. There were...voices.''

He beckoned her to continue by gently grazing the back of her hand with his thumb.

''They were saying something about a girl in the mirror. It wasn't until the door swung open that revealed the mirror. It was...sort of foggy. Like it had a pink cloud inside it just swirling around. It was glowing to.''

Haru looked down at the floor, her gaze far off in the distance.

''Eventually, it cleared up to reveal a girl in a ball gown. I remember talking to her, but I don't know what I said.'' She sighed.

''All I know is, she wanted me to let her out. To show me something.''

''Haru, this might mean something. Perhaps the young lady in the mirror is changing your appearance.''

''My appearance? What are you talking about? I probably look like I just woke up out of bed!'' Not to mention the wind probably made her look even more ragged.

''No. You don't Haru.'' His hand rose to her cheek.

''Baron?'' Her eyes widened. He started to lean in, closer towards her lips.

''Yes?,'' he purred.

''W-what...are you doing?''

His eyes shot open and he pulled his hand away, his cheeks burning a bright red.

''Oh..My goodness...I apologize...I-I don't know what came over me. Your lips just looked so- My god! What is wrong with me!'' He rested his forehead against the palm of his hand while his elbow was supported by his knee.

By now Haru was just as flushed as he was. She put some distance in between herself and Baron, although a bit reluctantly.

Even though they might want to forget ever doing such things, the two other witnesses to the act would never let the Haru and Baron live it down. That is, after they get over the initial shock of what the two had both seen.

Toto and Muta gave each other a look before quietly sneaking away out the front doors.

The still silence that had befallen upon the Bureau was thick in the air like the haze that covers an island after a storm.

Then something accrued to Haru. She turned to Baron, him still looking away from her, his eyes cast toward the floor and his brow tense.

''Baron, let me see your eyes.'' He looked up to meet her eyes, his furry cheeks still flushed.

''Pardon?'' His brows shot up questioningly.

Before he could react, Haru brought his face up to meet her own. Their noises touched at the close contact and Baron caught himself before he purred. Haru looked deeply into his eyes, studying them. Looking for any differences. Until...there.

''Your eyes.'' she stated. Baron remained silent, but looked to Haru for an explanation.

''Your eyes, Baron. They have flecks of pink.''

''Pink?'' His breath caught on her lips giving her a pleasant chill allowing the red to return to her cheeks. She ignored it and continued.

''They are the exact same glowing pink that came from the mirror in my dream.''

 _'Not to mention in Machida's eyes.,'_ Haru thought.

Baron stood up and went to his desk, pulling out a red and gold colored book. He flipped a few pages before bringing it over back to Haru, who was sitting on the sofa.

''Is this the mirror?''

''Yes...It is.'' She turned to face him, her hands settling on her lap.

''Baron. What if the mirror is messing with your eyes? What if it's making you do things you normally wouldn't do?''

''I don't know. I suppose it's possible.'' Baron saw Haru's gaze on him and his heart began to take up speed, pounding frantically. He prayed her eyes would never look away, as the color and depths of her irises were hypnotic making him slowly lose thought.

Haru took Baron's hands and with a gentle smile that he loved so much graced upon her pink lips she said...

 _''Kiss Me.''_

* * *

Teaser: _His Emerald eyes turned into mirror-ed glowing pink ones./ A flash of light blinded him./ ''It's not me. It's her.''/ ''NO. You don't see me...You only see her.'' Haru ran./ the glass shattered and they fell./ ''_ _ **That's right...Now you can come home...**_ _'' Haru twisted around to find a dark figure standing next to the mirror, draped in a black cloak./ Haru started to run, out the golden red door, through the twists and turns of endless corridors, the world around her started to shatter and break like glass._


	5. Shattered Truth

**Chapter is long. Sorry, the rabbit told me to do it. Also I fixed it! Thanks Catsafari!**

~R.M.R.

* * *

 _''Kiss me.''_ Baron should have felt disgusted about his complete lack of self-control, but he wasn't thinking clearly, if at all. Baron could feel something change, his vision turning a rose tinted color as everything about Haru became more vivid than ever. He could himself sway towards her, voluntary or involuntary, he didn't know. He didn't care.

He could hear a heartbeat hers or his. He was close now. His heart beat ever faster, ever harder, and it hurt. Was he stalling? Why hadn't he kissed her?

So _close_.

Her lips. Her eyes. _Haru._

Time no longer felt still as he seemed to have nearly lunged towards her. His eyes nearly falling closed until - **CLICK** - _FLASH-_

Baron blinked furiously, trying the clear the spots that were in his vision, which now was clear from the rose tint.

''H...Haru? What happened?''

''I just took your picture.'' She gave him a weird look, like he was supposed to know.

''Why?''

''I just told you what I was- um. Okay. So like I was saying, mirrors don't show whatever is going on, you'd need the next best thing.'' She emphasized on the phone in her hand.

''A picture.'' She handed the phone to Baron.

He carefully studied it, looking intently upon the image. His eyes were pink, almost glowing even if it wasn't on flash. The look he had in the picture, it wasn't one he had on his face often. In fact, not even once had he found an expression of that degree shown on his face, ever. He looked like he was... _''Stop thinking about that.''_

Silence flowed through and filled the gap between the conversation before Haru asked,

''Baron, what were you doing just now?''

''Pardon? Just now?''

''Um...Yeah, when you were leaning toward me?''

His eyes widened and he blinked.

 _''It wasn't real. She didn't...I just imagined it...But...It_ _ **felt**_ _and_ _ **sounded**_ _so...real..''_

"Baron?''

''Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry, I was... lost in thought.'' He gave her a reassuring smile.

''Oh...Okay." She smiled back.

 _'But, why did she sound so disappointed? Did she- maybe she- Oh stop it! You are being foolish!'_

 _''Was he about to kiss me? Does he..No. No of course not. I must be the magic.. Well that boosts my self worth! I'm such an idiot.''_ Haru thought sarcastically _._ A small sigh escaped her breath.

Baron thought of something to make her smile again, noticing her distress. A mischievous smile graced his lips.

''Since mirrors don't work on us, I see it only fitting that you should have your picture taken as well.''

Haru started to back away.

''N-no. Baron NO.'' She laughed nervously.

''Smile!''

''NO! Baron!'' He started chasing her around the Bureau, camera raised and laughter from the two in abundance. He eventually got her and snapped a photo before she could react. He showed it to her, a big smile on his face. Then he saw Haru's confused stare.

''What is it?''

''There is no way that can be me. I don't look like that.'' He frowned.

''Haru. It's showing what you look like on the inside.''

''It's not me. It's her.'' Haru's heart beated franticly and doubts started to poison her mind. Fear clouded her like the mist in the mirror.

''You say that as if you are two different people.'' He reached out to comfort her, but she jerked away.

''We are! She acts, looks, and even thinks differently!''

''Haru-''

''No.'' She stood up, her eyes darting from place to place. The only reason guys were looking at her was because she looked like a different person! The only real reason that...that he would even have...was if..

Baron only saw another pretty face. He doesn't even _see_ you.

''You know that-''

''NO. You don't see me...You only see her.'' Haru ran. She ran right out the Bureau, past Muta and Toto, past everyone and everything. All she could sense was the tears down her face and the echo of Baron's voice.

 _''HARU!''_

He didn't see her. No one did. They only saw what they wanted. A pretty girl, with no opinions of her own. Just a face. Just a pretty little face. It was lie. She thought that he...that he actually...lies. It was a lie. _She_ was a lie. _ **SHE**_ **.WAS. .**

And still it echoed

 _''Haru!''_

Was that his voice? Or was that just her mind?

 _''Don't think about that. He's not looking for_ _ **you**_ _.''_

The world was blank. Sure, there were colors as they clashed with her surroundings, just a blur. Nothing mattered if she could just keep running.

Leave it all behind.

Leave the lies.

Leave the pain.

The colors blurred into one. One common color she was familiar with, but not to this extent. It consumed her and she could faintly tell that she stopped running. She wasn't fast enough to leave them all behind. The blur became calming and she succumbed to the black, dimly aware that she had collapsed onto the cold stone concrete. She knew no more.

Her mind echoed. Just her mind. _Only_ her mind. Even as it cruelly whispered her name on _his_ lips.

 _''Haru!''_

* * *

 _Haru stepped through the red and gold door and swiftly walked towards the mirror. All was silent as the girl furiously tapped the glass of the clouded mirror. Eventually it cleared to reveal an elegantly dressed young woman. The girl in the glass had a relieved look on her face upon seeing Haru._

 _''I thought you would leave me here! All alone! I-''_

 _''_ _ **You Don't Get To Talk.**_ _'' She growled at her reflection. The girl clad in a gown had a look of shock on her face._

 _''_ _ **Why are you doing this? Why are you ruining my life!**_ _'' Haru's voice began to grow alongside her anger._

 _''I don't know what your-''_

 _''_ _ **SILENCE! OR-or-OR I'LL SMASH THIS MIRROR!**_ _''_

 _''Y-you wouldn't.''_

 _''_ _ **If you are me, who you claimed to be, then you know what I'm capable of**_ _,'' she growled out dangerously before finishing._

 _''_ _ **So, I'll ask again. WHY? WHY ME!''**_

 _''Why am I showing everyone what we are? What true beauty looks like? Appearances don't matter! It's what is inside that is important! Why is it wrong to reveal that beauty! I know you understand! You just don't want to!''_

 _Haru banged on the mirror silencing the figure within it._

 _''_ _ **What. Do. You. Want?**_ _'' She asked slowly, her voice dripping with freezing anger. The Glass Girl's voice grew soft and sorrowful._

 _''The same thing you do...The one thing that everyone craves... That everyone has a brief taste of...Everyone, but us...They all can express their inner selves through art or music...'' Her voice grew dark and grim, sounding odd coming from a beautiful creature such as herself._

 _''But_ _ **you**_ _never gave me that..._ _ **You**_ _hid yourself from the world...Trapped_ _ **me**_ _inside..._ _ **You**_ _denied_ _ **me**_ _..The one thing..._ _ **I**_ _wanted the_ _ **most**_ _.''_

 _A single tear slid down Haru's and the Reflection's cheek. Haru now knew what the girl wanted._

 _''A chance of being who I wanted to be._ _'' They breathed out at the same time. Haru fell to her knees and curled into a ball. Silent tears streamed down her face, realizing what she was doing to herself all these years. How broken and angry she could have become. She always gave, never allowing a chance for her to express her thoughts and feelings freely for fear of ridicule and criticism. Never once did she express herself. Never once, did she realize what harm was becoming on her._

 _Eventually a silhouette covered her own shadow. Haru looked up._

 _There was the Reflection, her hand outstretched to Haru, tears of joy on her face._

 _''You set me free...You finally accepted who you are...'' the girl smiled. Haru grasped her hand and was pulled to her feet._

 _''Hello...Haru.'' she greeted her Reflection._

 _''Hello...Haru.'' the Reflection greeted. They both laughed...That is until a chanting started._

 _ **''The Girl In The Glass**_

 _ **Is Going To Break**_

 _ **The Girl In The Glass**_

 _ **Will Be Caught By Fate**_

 _ **The Girl In The Glass**_

 _ **Is Going To Break...''**_

 _Haru looked at her Reflection, now free from the mirror to see she had a horrified look upon her face._

 _''NO! NOT NOW! YOU CAN'T TAKE US!' The Reflection screamed._

 _''What? What are you talking about?''_

 _''There isn't time, Haru! You must run! Wake up! Find Baron! You can't accept the crown! Whatever you do! DO NOT ACCEPT THE CROWN! RUN!''_

 _The chanting grew louder and louder. The reflection of Haru fell to the ground in pain, her body shattering like that of a mirror breaking._

 _''W-what's happening to you? Reflection! Please tell me!'' Haru shouted over the chants. The Reflection continued to break as glass shards fell off of her._

 _'' Please...get me...to the mirror...'' She replied weakly. Haru gave support to the shattered reflection, little pieces of glass trailing behind them as they walked to the mirror, it too was breaking. Slowly, pink rivets of light erupted from it, surrounding itself around the mirror girl. Drawing her back inside, she gave one last instruction._

 _''Kiss not anyone. For that it's the acceptance of the crown in their world. Now...''_

 _''RUN!''_

 _Haru started to run, out the golden red door, through the twists and turns of endless corridors. The world around her started to shatter and break like glass. With each step the broken shards fell away, faster and faster until she could feel them break away at the edges of her heel as she leapt forward, trying to stay on solid ground. The corridor kept breaking and shattering, the doors and corridors breaking away and ending before she could escape through them. The red and gold door lie at the end of the last remaining corridor. It flew open and she jumped through landing on her side as the door slammed behind her._ _The door slowed the transformation from the outside from leaking in, but Haru knew it wouldn't last._ _And this room had no more doors._

 _''There's no way out.'' she gasped for breath._

 _''_ _ **That's right...Now you can come home...**_ _'' Haru twisted around to find a dark figure standing next to the mirror, draped in a cliche black cloak._

 _''Who are you? What are you doing here?''_

 _''_ _ **I'm here to take the princess home...So we can rule over the kingdom. Like she was meant too...But now look...You have been tarnished by humanity...Now I must break that and save you from this horrifying disease...''**_

 _The room began to turn to the shattering effect, like the corridors. The man turned toward the mirror, something in his grasp. A hammer...He was going to smash the mirror._

 _''NO!'' Haru took him the ground, the hammer flying from this grip. The room began to turn into a box of mirrors reflecting each other. Haru ran towards the hammer and with it in grasp, she hit the floor with great force. With one more hit the room would go down._

 _The man stood and turned to face Haru. His eyes...she couldn't...it wasn't possible...how can someone's eyes be glowing red?!_

 _''_ _ **Do not do that girl. It wouldn't be wise. We need to destroy the mirror, to save our family and the kingdom!**_ _'' He took a step toward Haru and she raised the hammer threateningly._

 _'' .''_

 _His 'red' eyes blinked warily at the hammer and then to her face. His deep voice started out, a strange accent weaving in his voice as he spoke and said,_

 ** _''You have fear of me. Well, don't. Together, we can rid fear. I can save you and we can rule together as fate has decided! Our destinies are intertwined. Come with me, and I can save you from the fear, the sadness. All of those..._ emotions _.,'' he spat out the word disgustedly._**

 ** _''Come with me, and let me save you from humanity. Come With Me, and the crown will sit upon the new ruler. You.''_** _He reached his hand out toward Haru._

 _The reflection's words came back to her. She looked at the silhouette and said,_

 _''I Do Not Want The Crown. I Will Not Accept The Crown.''_

 _She brought down the hammer to the floor once more._

 _The glass shattered and they fell._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Teaser: _''Muta? What's wrong?'' He blinked. ''C-Chicky? Is that you?,''/ ''Baron. I need your help.''/ ''Does that mean we're headin to the cat kingdom?'' / ''Your Highness? The Cat Bureau is here.'' / ''Witch?,'' Muta whispered_.


	6. Royals, Magic, and Jiji

**Sorry this is late. We had a storm pass through where I live and the power went out. So, I apologize again and please feel free to review! ~R.M.R.**

* * *

Haru awoke with a start, her lungs lacking oxygen. When she regained her breath, she jumped out of bed and looked out the window.

''Dawn.,'' she breathed a sigh of relief. Haru turned back to the room. She didn't recognize it, but it held an air of familiarity to it. She saw something move in the corner and she turned to face him.

There sleeping in an armchair, an open book in his lap, was Baron. He was snoring softly, his posture slouching, ear twitching just a bit. Haru softly ' _awe_ ' -ed at the sight.

Haru grabbed a blanket off the bed. She took the book from his grasp and laid the blanket over him, careful not to wake him. A wave of guilt washed over her. She shouldn't have ran away like that. He was right about the reflection and her being one in the same. How could she have been so stupid.

Baron then let out a soft sigh.

Haru then got a mischievous smile on her face. Grabbing her phone of the desk to the right, she started to take a video.

Haru's hand reached out and gently scratched him behind his ear. A relaxed smile came on his face as he began to purr. Trying to calm her erratic heart and quiet her giggling, she snuck the phone away in her pocket. She did one last scratch behind his ear before quietly leaving the room.

She entered the kitchen to see Muta carrying a plate out to the living room. When he turned to see her he dropped his cake. This surprised Haru, because Muta would never waste any of Baron's cakes.

''Muta? What's wrong?''

He blinked.

''C-Chicky? Is that you?'' He said in disbelief.

''Who else would it be?''

Muta remained frozen, not moving an inch. Haru started to worry, but before she could move he spoke.

''Toto!? I think you should come and see this!'' Yep. Haru was worrying. Muta never really used Toto's name unless it was serious. The bird came in the kitchen and turned to see Haru.

''Oh. It's good to see you're awake. Don't worry your safe. My name is Toto and this-''

''Birdbrain. That's Haru.'' Muta's voice drifted quietly. Toto blinked.

''Haru?''

''It's me Toto. What's going on? Don't you recognize me?''

''Um...Uh...'' They both fidgeted before becoming silent.

''Guys?''

They gave each other a look before shouting at the same time.

''BARON!''

The sound of a body flailing, the creak of a door, and the sharp taping of shoes on wooden floors followed Baron as he ran into the kitchen and then stopped, looking a bit disheveled as his fur stood in odd positions. After he assessed the situation and realized there was no immediate threat, he relaxed. Baron lowed his cane, Haru now realizing he had it in hand, and he rubbed his eye trying to wake himself up.

''Oh. How are you feeling Miss? You weren't faring well when we found you. I assure you, you are quite safe here. My name is-''

''Have I changed that much so that none of you recognize me?''

''...H-Haru?'' Baron's eyes widened.

''How bad is it?'' she asked stonily, willing herself to stay impassive and strong as she turned from him so that she wouldn't have to look.

'' Haru, I-''

''Please...Just answer me.''

''...You look...'' He stopped. She turned to him and his eyes told her all that she needed. After all, he wouldn't normally look at her that way. Not with the pink flicker in his eyes.

This time, Haru would not so easily run.

''Baron. I need your help.''

* * *

''So what you're telling us, Chicky, is that you let your reflection out of a weird voodoo mirror and some creepy guy came to try and kidnap ya and smash the mirror to destroy your reflection.''

''Yes...''

''And he wanted to take you to his kingdom and make you their princess?''

''That's what I said...Where is this going Muta?''

''Basically, you saved someone and gotten yourself in line with the royal family of _another_ kingdom in _another_ world. Does this sound familiar to you?''

''Really!'' She face-palmed. Muta laughed.

''Haru, we need to meet your reflection. You say you only see her when you're asleep?,'' Baron asked.

''Yes. But it's not like you can go inside my dreams.''

Haru laughed before gaining a serious look.

''...Can you?''

''With a bit of magic from the Cat Kingdom...,'' he started slowly. Haru instantly tensed at the thought of the Cat King and his insane scheming.

''The Cat Kingdom?! That crazy king is-''

''Is no longer in charge. Prince Lune is. Although he goes by King Lune now.''

''So that would make Yuki-,'' she started with a smile.

''Queen? Yes and their kittens are princes and princesses.''

''Kittens? They have children now?'' Haru's eyes lit up.

''Children only applies to humans, not cats.,'' Muta corrected.

''Same thing.'' Baron chuckled at Haru's response as she shrugged.

''Does that mean we're headin to the cat kingdom?'' The fat cat asked.

''That is correct Muta. We shall leave an hour before the sun sets.,'' He stated confidently.

* * *

The Cat Bureau were led through the castle by a guard to where King Lune and Queen Yuki were attending their kittens. The nursery was a light lilac color with a large glass door leading to a wide balcony where you could see the whole kingdom and the sunlight shined for what seems like forever as its natural illuminances brightens the room through the glass door.

Yuki and Lune, now both wearing a slightly more normal pair of crowns than that of the previous king. The same stone that the king had worn, however, was now encased proudly on the helm of the crown. Yuki wore a similar crown, although the cat eye gem had an orange color color instead of purple. They stood over two large cradles, both looking fondly into them with love.

''Your Highness? The Cat Bureau is here.'' Yuki and Lune turned around.

''Haru? Is that you? I hardly recognize you!'' Yuki hugged her.

''Yuki! I missed you so much! How are you!?''

''I'm sorry to interrupt, but Haru is in a bit of trouble.''

''Oh? What can we do to help?'' Lune asked.

''Well, Haru is being transformed by a mirror that reflects her soul. We can only communicate through Haru's dreams.''

''But since you can't enter another's dreams without our magic, you came here to ask for help.,'' Yuki stated.

''We can surely help you with that.,'' said Lune.

''Really?''

''Why of course! We owe our lives to you, Haru! The least we can do is help you with your problem!'' Yuki smiled brightly as the royal couple walked down the halls with the Cat Bureau following behind.

The royal family led them to a chamber filled with books, potions, and magical ingredients all stown about the room in a disorganized chaos that only the creator could organize through the madness. In a way, it reminded Haru of her room back home.

''Jiji? Jiji are you in here?'' the king called. A pure black cat peered around a half-leaning shelf.

''Hello Lune! Have a challenge for me today?'' The black cat smiled.

''This is Jiji, our head cat of the magic department. Jiji, this is the Cat Bureau.''

''It is nice to meet you! You danced wonderfully during your escape.,'' He told Baron with a laugh.

''Jiji, Haru has a problem that only your expertise can help solve.,'' Lune said. Jiji turned to Haru.

''Of course I'll help! You just happened to save my best friend. You know, if he wasn't around, Kiki and I wouldn't be able to communicate!''

''Is Kiki your girlfriend?,'' Haru asked.

''Oh no! She's my human! Can you just imagine!?'' The dark cat burst into laughter. ''A cat and a human?'' His laughter grew into a full out roar of cackles and giggles as he was bent over, holding his side.

''What is that supposed to mean?!,'' Haru and Baron both exclaimed indignantly, a sharp blush tainted their cheeks. An awkward silence filled the room with only the occasional bubbling of a potion bottle.

''...Right. Anyway...What I meant was, how can I help?''

''We need to gain entrance through Haru's dreams.,'' Baron said, erasing the uncomfortable air.

''Hmm? Well I can try of course, that is if my witch didn't find my supply of lunar dust.''

''Witch?,'' Muta whispered to Haru.

''Here it is! Now I just need that sand from the hourglass...Where is it...'' Jiji rummaged a bit more. Before running over to a big jar and dumping some contents into it.

''There now where did I put _Silene Capensis_?,'' He muttered. Baron raised a brow in question to which Lune shrugged.

''GOT IT!'' He exclaimed, taking a brown root and crushing it into a dust before adding it to the mixture, which was turning a horrid purple with spots of vomit green. Haru grimaced at the sharp smell while the cats nearly gagged.

''Just be glad you don't have cat senses, Chicky.''

Jiji, who was seemingly unfazed or accustomed to smells as bad as this one, maybe even more.

''Just one more thing...'' He started looking through the shelves. He stopped before one lining the wall, climbing it and stopped.

''Oh no...,'' he moaned, staring at the empty jar.

''What?,'' Haru asked, peeking around to see.

''I'm out of writer's feather.''

''Hm?''

''It's the feather of a writer's pen to which they express their imagination on paper. Without that, you'll physically feel what is going on in the real world. Although you will feel things inside the dream as well, it'll just be a bit duller.,'' He explained.

''Will it function without it?,'' Baron asked.

''Yes, but there could be side effects.''

''Then that shall do. We must speak with the mirror.''

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Teaser: _''What did ya do to him? It's like he's on catnip or something!'' Muta shouted at Jiji./ ''What are you doing?'' Haru blushed as she saw his bare chest./ ''When we take a step, just one, the voices will start. There is no going back after that...,'' Her voice grew grim./ ''Reflection!? W-what happened?!''_


	7. Dreams Revealed By Dust

Hi! This chapter is rather short, sorry about that. Shout out to Nanenna for recognizing Jiji!

* * *

Haru and Baron were taken into one of the castle's more extravagant rooms. As Haru walked through the lightly colored wooden door she took note of all the pale yellow hews of the room. It was a cheery room, with its large windows and soft billowing curtains. It let in a soft breeze, bringing with it the sweet smell from the outside fields.

The door closed behind the group and the sense of a quiet seriousness returned.

''So, if you would mind hopping into the bed. While I get stuff ready.,'' Jiji said, taking jars out of his bag.

''Um..Alright.''

''You too Baron.'' Baron's eyes widened at the thought.

 _'Sharing a bed? With Miss Haru? I wouldn't dare impose! I-'_

''Baron?,'' Haru called him back to earth. He discretely hid his blush as he sat at the edge of the bed. Jiji then handed out face masks to everyone but Baron.

''What are these for?'' Muta asked as he sniffed disdainfully at the obviously older one he was passed compaired to the newer looking ones passed to the others.

''In case someone inhales some of the dust. If too many people enter the dream, the harder it is to wake up.''

''Why do I have one?'' Haru questioned.

''Yeah! And why do I get the stingy lookin' one?"

''The dream is in your head. Giving you a dose could mess it up. Also that mask is the only one big enough to fit you.''

''Are you callin' me-''

''Muta, I don't think there is time for this.'' Baron stated blandly.

Jiji grabbed a handful of the sparkling dust and walked towards Baron, who was eyeing it carefully.

''Ready?''

''As I'll ever be.'' He replied. The black cat threw the powder into Baron's face causing him to cough and blink. His eyes and throat burned, his head was light.

''Baron? Are you okay?'' He looked around for the voice that was speaking to him. Everything was blurry and filled with different colors to him. His senses ranged between over aware and dull, frequently switching between the two. He could feel the tension in his shoulders leave with a soothing warmth that seemed to fill him.

''Baron?'' The voice said again. He looked over to his right. Haru seemed to glow with a yellow radiance, the lights around the room amusing him. He could tell he had titled his head, but he smiled.

''Oh! Hello!'' He laughed.

''Are you... alright?''

''Fine! He he.'' He giggled.

''What did ya do to him? It's like he's on catnip or something!'' Muta shouted at Jiji.

''It's a side effect. I did warn you!''

Baron looked over at Muta and gasped. He leaned in closer to Haru and whispered, quite loudly without him realizing it.

''Look at that giant snowball!'' Haru couldn't help but giggle, which made Baron giggle.

''Shut it!'' Muta bristled.

Baron began to get up.

''Where are you going?!''

''Swimming.'' He said like it was obvious.

''Where?''

''Out there.'' He pointed to the window. He then started to unbutton his vest.

''W-what are you doing?'' Haru blushed as she saw his bare chest.

''I don't wish to get my clothes wet.''

''Okay Baron, let's get you back in bed.'' Muta pushed him back onto the bed.

''But-,'' He protested, standing back up.

''Go to sleep.''

''I-''

''Come on, Baron.,'' Haru said. He looked at her before flopping down onto the bed and pulling her close.

''B-Baron?''

''Hmmm.,'' He purred, already asleep. She tried to get away, but before she could move, her mask was off and powder was flown at her face. Then, she too, was asleep.

 _Haru found herself in the familiar castle, but this time Baron was beside her._

 _''Are you alright Haru?'' His face, which was made visible from the candle, was filled with concern._

 _''Yes I'm alright.'' She replied as Baron helped her up. Her face still had a light blush as she looked a Baron, who seemed unfazed about the events of the waking world._

 _''Haru, which way do we go?''_

 _''Let the dream guide you.'' She started to walk, Baron trailing behind her. Haru suddenly turned a corner. Baron followed right behind her, but she was all the way at the end of the corridor._

 _''How did you get that far?!,'' he called to her._

 _''Look behind you and then forward!,'' she yelled back, her voice echoing. Baron turned his head and the way he came from seemed to narrow and lengthen. He turned back to see Haru smiling up at him._

 _''Ready?''_

 _Baron felt something shift next to him. He looked for something, but found none. He then felt it again, but more distinct._

 _Hair. Hair on his shoulder along with the weight of a head. The heat of a body warming his side. A hot breath tickling his whiskers._

 _He couldn't help the excited shiver at the closeness of Haru's physical self. His cheeks flushed with a bright red that was very visible through his fur._

 _He shifted uncomfortably, drawing notice to Haru._

 _''What's wrong?'' She asked._

 _''You're...You're cuddling me.''_

* * *

Muta snickered as Haru leaned into Baron's side with his arm over her, her head resting on his shoulder. He took a few more pictures on Haru's phone, his quiet laughter never fading.

* * *

 _''When we take a step, just one, the voices will start. There is no going back after that...'' Her voice grew grim._

 _''Let us take that step into the unknown.'' He grasped her hand and smiled down at her. They both took a step forward, together._

 _ **''She's the girl in the mirror**_

 _ **The girl in the glass**_

 _ **She is just trying to last**_

 _ **She's the girl in the mirror**_

 _ **The girl in the glass.''**_

 _The door swung open, reliving the candle of its flame, and allowing the pink glowing light of the mirror to replace it. They walked onwards, toward the mirror._

 _The chanting had stopped and the fog within the glass started to clear._

 _Haru gasped._

 _''Reflection!? W-what happened?!'' Her hand lay on the glass._

 _''The mirror was supposed to fix itself...''_

 _There, her reflection was shown in broken glass, shattered but intact._

 _''I'm safe in here for now. Thanks to you when you brought me back here. Although the mirror has lost a lot of power, keeping me alive, so it's defenseless and weak.'' The girl in the glass peered around Haru to see Baron. She smiled with a_ _purity unlike any other smile._

 _''Ah. So this is the great Baron Humpert von Gikkengen. Haru thinks of you often.''_

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Teaser: _''Haru is the name you have always known. That you were told was your name, but there is another name by which royalty gave you.''/ ''Do Not Say It! Names are words of power Haru. Only call upon that title when you are in great need.'' / Pink light erupted from the mirror in rivets of energy, latching onto him./_

 _''I am exactly who I appear to be.,'' The reflection said smiling._


	8. Powers of the Mirror

**Sorry that this is late. I'll try to be more consistent. Again sorry!**

 **Thank you to all that reviewed and I'd like guests to know that they are free to express their thoughts too! I won't ignore any opinions that may help my story.**

 **Sorry for keeping you, enjoy! ~R.M.R.**

* * *

 _''Miss, we need to know what is going on. How can we stop this?,'' Baron said._

 _The Reflection's face fell slightly, her hands clasped in front of her. She turned to Haru._

 _''Haru is the name you have always known. That you were told was your name, but there is another name by which royalty gave you.''_

 _''A great king rules over a far off land, a glorious kingdom that's large as a world. If fact, the kingdom of which this man rules over is that very world.''_

 _''Was he the one who gave me another name?''_

 _''Yes. His name was Adolphmus Nassovivis, king of Rhein-Lahn-Kreis. Some call it Bad Ems from your world.''_

 _''Bad Ems...,'' Haru whispered._

 _''Your mother entered the world by accident, through a mirror that the king used to return a moment before your mother came.''_

 _''My mom?''_

 _''Adolphmus was disturbed by her entranced to the serenity of the secret world, but you see; in this world, feelings belong only to the royal family. Rare, raw, purest of emotions could only be felt by them and them alone, forbidden to the citizens of this world. Yet even the royal family could feel these emotions dull. Not full; uncompleted.''_

 _''Seeing your mother show such emotions, powerful emotions such as fear and anger, he was taken with her. But he could not have her, because she was bound to your father. The king felt emotion so strongly with the time he spent with her, that it grew uncontrollable. He sought out vengeance, taking your father away and placing a spell upon your mother.''_

 _''He would take away their daughter at the time when she would be ready for what he planned in store for her. The only way to do this was to give her a name that belonged to the royal family so as to bind the king and the child to the kingdom of Bad Ems.''_

 _''Haru. The name that was given to you was_ _ **Asvoria Nassica Nassau Nassovivis.**_ _''_

 _''Asvor-''_

 _''Do Not Say It! Names are words of power Haru. Only call upon that title when you are in great need.'' Haru nodded._

 _''What would happen if Haru accepted the Crown?,'' Baron asked._

 _''Love is the purest magic. The form of a kiss is associated with this. Since love is an emotion that belongs to the royal family, showing it in their kingdom would result in the execution of that person. But if that person was of royalty, then the kiss would be the emblem of coronation. Acceptance of the Crown.''_

 _''What would happen then?''_

 _''Your emotions would be dull. A roaring fire turned to the last ember of a dwindling fire. Your spark will cease to exist.''_

 _''Don't say the name and don't kiss.''_

 _''Yes. Haru, the storm is coming. The great battle. If he succeeds by assimilating you into the royal family, then all worlds would be in danger by the reckless emotions that would be set free. His emotions are clouding him. You must be clear minded and have control over your feelings. Do this and you can tame the king's self-inflicted curse.''_

 _''How do I stop him from changing me...us.''?_

 _''You must act quickly. If he enters here, then I would be at his mercy. The mirror can't defend itself. My power and its are intertwined, but it can't defend itself and keep me alive. I'm using my power to sustain it, but without more magic...''_

 _''Can another reflection combine its power with the mirror if another one is already within it?,'' Baron suggested._

 _''Baron, you can't do that.'' Haru turned to him. "You'll be putting yourself at risk for me and you've already done enough.''_

 _''Haru, please... My purpose, the one I was created for, is to help people. I am more than prepared to risk my own safety if that is a means to help others. When I was created, many years ago, this was instilled to my very being. I wouldn't turn my back on anyone who needed me. Especially you, Haru. I'd have to help in any way I could.''_

 _''Who ever said that you had to? Who said that your sole purpose in life was to sacrifice so much for others? Baron, it's not fair on you. I can't ask you to do this.''_

 _''Who said that you had to ask?'' He gave her a soft smile and a fond look in his eye._

 _''Baron-'' She grabbed his arm_

 _''Is it possible for another to enter?,'' he repeated to through the glass to her again._

 _''...Yes...,'' she said gravely. ''If you do this, you must know the consequences.'' The Reflection told him warningly._

 _''Tell me.,'' He said unwavered._

 _''Whatever happens to the mirror, will happen to you. If a piece falls, then a piece of you will.'' Baron nodded, understanding and motioning for her to continue._

 _''Your inner reflection will reveal itself.''_

 _''I am exactly who I appear to be.'' He smiled back at Haru, who was still slightly irritated with him, but the worry in her eyes never left._

 _''And if the mirror is destroyed, your psyche will be non-existent._ _Do you understand and take responsibility?''_

 _''Yes.''_

 _''Then hold tight.''_

 _Pink light erupted from the mirror in ribbon of energy, latching onto him. It weaved through him, in and out like a serpent, twisting and turning even as Haru still clung to his arm. He wrapped it around her and she buried her head into his magic seemed to search her, before leaving her alone and continued to entwine throughout him, before finally leaving and combining into one finale large rivet that entered the mirror._

 _The mirror was no longer shattered, but it was empty. There was a pink light around the rim, but within the mirror was darkness._

 _It grew somewhat lighter before an outline drawn in the same pink light shown the silhouette of a person started to emerge in the mirror. It started to form details, adding definition and color before revealing the true form of the figure._

 _In the mirror stood Baron, in his wooden form._

 _''I don't understand...It's you.,'' Haru said staring at it intently, studying the reflection. All of a sudden it blinked._

 _''I am exactly who I appear to be.,'' The reflection said smiling. Haru jumped back, surprised and slightly frightened by the now moving reflection of Baron. He chuckled before turning to the reflection that joined him in the mirror._

 _''I believe we have met before. Although I am sorry to say that my thoughts are rather disoriented and I can't seem to place your familiarity.''_

 _''My name is...'' She glanced at Haru who nodded, smiling. She looked back at the Mirror Baron._

 _''Haru. My name is Haru.'' She smiled._

 _''Ah. Yes, now I remember. One of my previous cases. You had trouble with the...Cat Kingdom?''_

 _''Yes, that's right.''_

 _''I believe that our last dance was abruptly interrupted. Would you care to continue?''_

 _''Perhaps later, Baron. We still need to help these two.'' She laughed, turning back to the people on the other side of the glass._

 _''Would you like to wake up now?''_

 _Haru grasped onto Baron's hand, nodding._

 _''Very well.''_

 _Haru started to fade until she completely disappeared and Baron could feel the absence of her hand in his._

 _''Baron?'' The reflection of Haru asked._

 _''Yes?''_

 _''I thought you should to know what a crush is.''_

 _''Ah yes. I was meaning to ask Haru, but I never had the time to-''_

 _''It means you fancy someone.''_

 _Baron was taken back._

 _''Haru fancies me? With all these modern ways of speech I just assumed...,'' he said, slowly quieting down as he continued deep in his thoughts._

 _''Ready?,'' his reflection said._

 _Baron looked toward the mirror, a slight smile on his lips, his eyes having a happy glint to them._

 _Baron started to fade until, he too, disappeared._

 _The two reflections gazed at each other, both smiling._

 _''Now about that dance...''_

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _Baron fought against his captors, but there were too many and he was taken into a room where the king was waiting for him./ ''The figure I saw was the king of that world; he's the one who cursed me. He's the one who banned me to the mirror.''/ She walked towards Baron, a smile on her face. They met in the middle._

 _''Would you like to dance?,'' they said at the same time._


	9. Dancing Under The Stars

**Hello! Just wanted to wish everyone a happy Fourth of July Weekend! Yay America! Home of the Brave! Go Trump- blah blah blaaah blah blaaaaaAAAAAAHHH! Dear lord, sometimes I could slap those egotistic supremacists. I mean, ''yay America is the best!'' *waves little flag around as the secret police look at me threateningly*.**

 **I apologize to all countries who have to deal with America's drama. :/ No one deserves to hear all those politicians** **whining.**

 **Anywho, hope you like the new chapter.**

 **plez read/review. I own nothing. blah blah. You get it~ R.M.R.**

* * *

Baron woke with a weight on his chest, warmth at his side, and the smell of Haru's hair wafting through his sense of smell. She had not stirred from slumber and so he smiled contently at the girl resting by his side.

 _'Crush...'_ His smile brightened. Haru snuggled deeper into his chest, catching him off guard and making him purr unexpectedly.

Haru looked up, a tired but amused face staring up at him.

''Were you just purring?,'' she asked sleepily, a smile gracing her lips.

 _'The lips I want to kiss.'_

He purred again unintentionally. He brought his hand to his mouth to stop the sound from coming, a flinch taking form on his features.

Haru brought a hand behind his ear and started to scratch it.

''Haru what are you-,'' He started to purr uncontrollably,''Haru! Please- * _puurrrr_ * this is- * _puurrrr_ *.''

''You're so cute when you purr!''

''HARU-*purrrrr*,'' He kept trying to move his head away from her pleasant fingers, but only succeeded in making the purring increase. She was laughing at his efforts to stop her, that is until he grabbed her wrists and brought them away from his ears.

He held her wrists above him, bringing her up forward as her body lied pressed on his. It seemed suddenly, to the both of them, that the color of each other's eyes seemed that much more detailed. That much more closer. Their faces, in fact, were so close together that if they each leaned forward, their lips would touch.

And at that moment, there was nothing the both of them wanted to do more.

 _''...the kiss would be the emblem of coronation. Acceptance of the Crown.''_

The reflection's words came back to him. He didn't let it show, but on the inside he was frowning in disappointment. He let her hands slip away from his grasp and her arms rest on his shoulders.

''Haru. Perhaps it is time to join the rest?,'' He said not really convincingly. Haru could sense the hidden disappointment, and smiled at him lightly stroking the fur behind his head.

''5 minutes?,'' Haru suggested. He smirked mischievously and Haru noticed the small crinkle that showed in the corner of his eyes whenever he smiled.

''5 minutes.,'' He repeated.

Haru leaned into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, hand lying on his chest. A soft purring came from deep in his throat. He noticed it, but didn't really care.

If Haru liked it, he would continue.

* * *

After leaving the room, and asking a servant wear the rest of their party were, they entered through a curtain. The King and Queen sat side by side, seemingly never apart, on the loveseat as they were listening to Muta telling a story. A story that sounded awfully like a grey and brown tabby cat changed into an old woman dressed in green robes and sharp lenses on her glasses. Jiji, who was sitting on a stool, seemed amused. Amused in a way that looked like he was the only one in on a joke.

When the group noticed Haru and Baron's return the story was left unfinished as they turned their attention towards them.

''So, how was it?,'' Jiji asked.

''Haru's reflection-''

''No! How did the dust work!,'' He said, a notebook in his hand.

''I could feel things in the outer world as well as in the dream. It was unusual, feeling two different things at the same time.''

''What happened with Chicky's mirror?'' Muta brought back the main topic.

''Apparently I was cursed to go and play princess in yet another world by another crazy king, ignorant of my own opinion on the matter!,'' Haru said with her voice dripping in a thick sarcasm.

''Cursed?,'' Yuki asked.

''The figure I saw was the king of that world; he's the one who cursed me. He's the one who bonded me to the mirror.''

''Why would he do that?,'' Lune questioned as puzzled look on his face.

''He had a crush on my mother, but she was already married. He got angry and took what he couldn't have. Me.'' She sighed, a hand covering her face tiredly.

''He gave me a name. That's how I'm supposed to be royalty.''

''Name?''

''I can't say it. Apparently it's powerful. I also can't kiss anyone.''

''What? That doesn't make any sense! Why can't-''

''In that world, emotions belong to royalty. Only they can feel them, but even they feel it like it's dull. Since they 'own' emotion they think that 'love' belongs to them, and because a kiss is the emblem of love, when it is shown by one of the royal family, that means they accept the crown.'' Haru explained. Baron grasped her hand, giving her confidence to continue the story. So they sat down and retold, the day drawing to a close and yet the sun in the sky still told of noon, but that was soon to change.

* * *

Baron and Haru were looking through the castle library for information on the kingdom. The celebration outside could barely be heard from within the walls of the library. It was the weeklong celebration of the night, where instead of it always being noon, it would be midnight. The midnight hours would last all week, and along with that being Lune's birthday gave the kingdom a lot to party about.

Haru read over many of the books that could be clues to the kingdom, which were translated into human. She had stacks of books near where she was curled up in the big comfy red couch next to the fire. She glanced over at Baron, who was sitting into a chair that was of a similar fashion to the couch she was on.

Fireworks boomed in the distance, marking another dawn in the human world.

Haru massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Baron side glanced at her and noticed this.

He put down his book and rose, walking over to Haru. He offered his hand.

''I believe it is time for a break. Would you care to join me at the dance for the rest of the evening?''

''It's morning Baron.,'' she corrected before continuing. ''Not only that, but we have to stop King Adolphus-''

''It will do no good if your mind cannot function without rest.''

She gave him a look.

''Please, Haru? Please dance with me this morning.''

Haru sighed in defeat, although she wasn't upset by having to dance with Baron...Not one bit.

She took his outstretched hand and they exited the room.

* * *

They arrived at the party, the festivities already in motion. People wore masquerade costumes with bright colors and extravagant details.

The pair stood out like a sore thumb.

Yuki spotted Haru and Baron easily through the crowd. She whispered first to her husband and then to some maids. Lune talked to some servants as well. The both of them concocted a plain.

Baron and Haru stood together, talking on the sidelines, enjoying each other's pleasant company. All of a sudden they were swept away.

Baron fought against his captors, but there were too many and he was taken into a room where the king was waiting for him.

''What is the meaning of this!?''

''Relax Baron. We just thought you should fit in a bit better with the crowd. You stood out amongst us.'' Lune threw a flurry of clothes at him.

Baron looked at one particular item with a smile and he glanced back up at Lune.

''You kept this?''

''Technically, it's crucial evidence against you for the crime of kidnapping a royal bride. Not to worry though. You've all been pardoned.'' The young royal chuckled.

* * *

Haru was lead into another room and she bit down hard on the hand that had been keeping her mouth closed.

''LET ME GO!'' She struggled.

''Haru! Stop! There is no need to shout.''

''Yuki? What's going on? Who are these people?'' Her panic slowly ebbed away.

''They're going to help you with the ball, Cinderella.'' Yuki laughed at her own little joke before giving her a gold and emerald item.

''Yuki, this is pretty, but don't you think-''

''No.''

''But you haven't-''

''Doesn't matter.''

''Yuki-''

''Come on, Haru! Let me play fairy godmother, just this once!,'' Yuki begged.

Haru sighed in agreement.

* * *

Haru and Baron re-entered the ball, each seeking out each other. Baron, however, saw her first.

His breath was stolen.

There was Haru, dressed in a strapless emerald green ball gown with beautiful gemstones gracing the hemline down, the bodice made out of fine silk. Her hair was braided and curled behind her, loose parts hanging around the side of her face, which was hidden by cat mask.

The mask...

The mask was made by a master craftsman for no amatur could have made it so detailed. It was crafted out of pure emerald and gold, trails of gems swirled around the cheeks of the mask, and pure emerald dust was outlining the eyes.

Baron was at a loss of words. Although she was still human she was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen.

And apparently others did to...

* * *

Haru looked for Baron through the crowd, but could not see him. She looked down at her gown, thanking Yuki for such a beautiful dress. And the cat mask, that was her favorite part.

She continued her search before someone came up to her.

''Would you care to dance?,'' A dark brown cat in a black suit asked.

''Oh..Um..I don't-''

''Great!'' He grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her toward the floor.

''Wait-What?''

They danced and although Haru wasn't a very good dancer, she wasn't as bad as she thought. She only stepped on his foot a few times, which he said was his fault even though she knew it really wasn't.

It was then that Haru saw Baron.

He was in the outfit he wore while rescuing her, but it had slight differences.

The plumed hat was replaced with one a little more modest, suiting the dapper cat, and the cape was embroiled with silver. His shirt was something like silk and his pants darker than last time, but the mask was the same. The same beautiful carved silver.

The song ended and the brown cat was going to ask for another dance, but Haru stopped him.

''Sorry sir, but I promised a dance to another.'' He nodded a bit crestfallen at being denied a chance to dance with her again. She took note of the pink sliver in his eye.

She walked towards Baron, a smile on her face. They met in the middle.

''Would you like to dance?'' They said at the same time.

And they did.

* * *

 **A dark figure stood in the background, hidden by the shadows, seething in rage.**

 **''** _ **How dare he...She is my princess...my daughter...minnneee...mine! And mine alone!**_ **'' He hissed vigorously in anger.**

 **''** _ **What is his name?''**_

 _''Baron Humpert von Gikkengen.''_

 **''** _ **He will have to be eliminated. He is a thief...Thief! Stealing my precious treasure...my precious...''**_

''What would you have me do my master?''

 **''** _ **Bring me my treasure. The Baron will follow. Go Toto...my ever faithful servant. Go and do my bidding. Bring me the girl!''**_

''Yes, your highness.''

* * *

 _I would give anything to be with Haru. /''Would You Care For A Dance?''_

 _''I'm A Lousy Dancer.'' / ''Quite Right Too.._

 _And I suppose..._

 _This will be my last chance to say it..._

 _Haru I-'' /_ '' _ **NOT YOUR TREASURE, THIEF!**_ ''


	10. Dancing Under The Clouds

**Happy Birthday America!**

 **In celebration of the Fourth of July (and because my stupid drunk neighbors won't quit lighting up fireworks and playing music at stupid o'clock in the morning..) I've decided to post a chapter early. (That and I can't sleep because of the said neighbors *cough-punks-cough-rednecks-cough-hillbillys-cough-cough* next door.)**

 **So, sleep deprived and pissed at the people across the street ( who don't actually live here, they just rented the summer house) I present to you the next chapter.**

 **As always, please read and review! Thoughts are never discouraged. (Unless they are rude, lewd, racist, and demeaning like the crap noises those wholigans dare to call music. UGH!)**

* * *

Haru rested her head against Baron's shoulder, slowly swaying together in tune with the slow tempo of the music. Baron rested his cheek against her head, his eyes closed as well. The music was soft and sweet, meant for couples rather than close friends.

The party had lasted a good while after Haru and Baron joined the fray. So did the fireworks, surprisingly, as they had been going since the beginning. But as the crowds thinned out and the band slowed down, the pops, fizzles, and booms did too. At last, the party began to end. Although the band still played on, in a somewhat vain attempt to make it last just a bit longer.

The music came to an end steadily and Haru could barely keep her eyes open.

''Haru? Are you okay?''

''Hm..Yes, just tired. I'm going to bed...'' she mumbled sleepily, making no move to leave. Baron softly smiled down at her before sweeping her up and walking out of the long since empty room, devoid of any sober cats besides the band...well most of the band members.

Haru's head remained on Baron's shoulder, her arms around his neck, already asleep with a small, peaceful smile on her lips.

He passed through the halls, almost knocking into Natoru, who was running as fast as he could. Out came Muta from the same room, a amused yet bewildered look on his face, his fist clenched around something in his paw.

''Muta, what did you-?''

''No idea. He just came in and said something about being pardoned for the crime I committed and something. What did you do to Chicky?''

''I didn't do anything of the sort, Muta. She merely fell asleep.''

''Knowing you, ya probably flirted her to death.''

''I don't-!''

''Yeah, Yeah. Look, the room you two was sleepin' in is just down there. I gotta go make a phone call.'' He said gesturing to the thing in his grasp before leaving.

''Phone call?'' Baron asked, his question left unanswered as Muta rounded the corner.

Baron managed to open the door to the room they had both been sleeping in when they had been under the dust. He wished he could recall something other than snowballs before appearing in the dream castle...

Baron gently set Haru down on the bed, wrapping her up in the blankets. He went to leave, but the door shut. He looked at it curiously, before striding over and turning the knob.

He couldn't.

''Locked In?''

A note slid under the door. Baron picked it up of the ground and read it.

 _'We will not let you out until you do something about your relationship._ _~Y & L'_

''Yuki and Lune...'' Baron sighed before smiling fondly over at the sleeping girl. He yawned feeling tired. This slightly surprised him, because creations hardly ever feel the need to sleep or eat.

''I'm getting old...'' he whispered to himself. He looked at the inviting bed before dismissing the idea at once.

 _'I don't think I shall be sleeping in the same bed with her again...Although it was nice cuddling...'_ He shook his head before quietly walking towards the window.

 _How can I do this? I...I know I have feelings for her, but... What can I do? I'm clinging so tightly to the bank of the river, fighting against the current just to hold on to her. But why? What is the point if she's just going to fade away? I would give anything to be with Haru. It's not as simple as Yuki and Lune think. There are rules...and... with me being what I am, how can I love her the way she deserves? How can I keep her happy when she will grow old and I will still be here..._

 _''But you could give it all up.'' his mind whispered._

''Haru would be better off with someone her own age. Even her own species.''

 _''Yes, but she doesn't **want** anyone else. And you could easily change the fact you're a cat.''_

''There is nothing 'easy' about this. And how could you possibly know what she wants? She probably wants someone to grow old with and be happy with!''

 _''Love is only as difficult as you make it. You might think you haven't noticed the glances she makes, but you have. You-us- could make her happy.''_

''I need to stop talking to myself.,'' he groaned.

 _''You're right about that. You should be talking to Haru about these things.''_

''Oh, be silent.''

He yawned, the lull of Haru's form and soft breathing as she slept brought him peace of mind and the thought of sleep was tempting.

 _'I'll just sleep here in my art form.''_ He thought before looking out the window once again. He took a deep breath and let the wood start to overcome him. His eyes glazed over to emerald as his vision turned green...then dark for he was asleep.

* * *

 _Baron found himself in a grand ballroom with white arches engraved with beautiful designs accompanied with the same type of bright white on long seemingly endless columns. The ceiling was gone and only clouds painted with the magnificent hues of sunset remained in its place. A staircase made out of white marble and gleaming gold led the second floor of this amazing place and adorning to each side of them were two beautiful gold water fountains that flowed gleaming fresh water. The ground floor was of different elegant patterns made from the many shades of grey, black, and white marble. Bright blinding sunlight shown from out the large windows making the whole entire ballroom enhancing each and every detail of the room._

 _The view of the entire room was made to look like it shimmered, although that might have been the dream,_ _But Baron did not see any of the detail's the dream had conjured, for his sight was on something far more beautiful to his eyes._

 _At the top of the steps, on the other side of the room, stood a large oval shaped mirror made from the purest of silver, engraved with an encryption outlined with a glowing pink._

 _But what caught his eye was not this either. It would be, actually, the figure in front of it._

 _''Haru...,'' he breathed out in complete and utter awe. She was more beautiful than the night before. She was wearing the same dress, but without the mask._

 _Haru could be seen smiling from her reflection in the mirror. She turned around and walked down the steps as if she was an angel sent down from above._

 _Baron thought she truly was._

 _She walked across the floor, not casting even one shadow and_ _Baron met her halfway there._

 _''Would you care for a dance?'' the familiar words spilled out. And she smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking._

 _''I'm a lousy dancer.'' Her smile broadened._

 _Music started to play._

 _They danced through the stars, the suns of days gone past who now rest up in the sky. They were the sky and they danced._

 _They danced through time as it weaved around them like a river, for once not daring to interfere._

 _Oh how they danced. They were dancing among the clouds, light and free and unmoving._

 _The music never stopped until the moon hit its highest peak to which the couples were now on an undisturbed pool of water. They both stood on top of it as it mirrored them and them along in its moonlighted waters._

 _Both were now still, not daring to end the dream. Not wishing for cruel reality to take away their dream. The illusion that somehow, someplace, some world, would allow this to continue. The illusion that **this** could be._

 _But the world would not allow it. The reality outside of this cruel dream began to take away the fool's paradise, and no matter how hard he clinged, he knew that it would end._

 _Yet for Haru, it seemed like waking up was still an option. That dreaming **this** , whatever she dared to call **this** , could still continue._

 _''I Think It's Almost Time...,'' his voice whispered._

 _''Don't Go.,'' she voiced back softly._

 _''I must. The sun will rise.'' He gave a small, not even half-hearted laugh._

 _''Can't you stay?''_

 _''I'd burn the sun up so I could say goodbye.''_

 _A teardrop fell._

 _''Please.''_

 _''Reality and Dreams would collapse.'' he smiled, not meaning it._

 _''So?''_

 _He gave a another sad laugh._

 _''How long?'' her voice crackled with a sad flicker,the unfairness that reality had thrusted upon her sinking in her stomach._

 _''A minuet.''_

 _''I don't know what to say...''_

 _''...''_

 _''I..''_ _Another Tear_ _''I-I ...I Love You.'' she professed earnestly, trying with all her might to make sure that he knew, that he felt it. A promise that she would never say those words again, not to anyone else. Her words, that were once hers, she now gave to him, are now...his._

 _''I Love You.'' she reaffirmed her promise pleading him to understand what she meant._

 _He did._

 _''Quite Right Too'' the sad smile returned with a huff of fake laughter, more of despair really, ''..._ _And I suppose..._ _This will be my last chance to say it...'' He took a breath to steady himself, but he knew it would do nothing. Reality was swiftly taking away his- no - **her** time from him. Baron knew he had enough time to spare, even though he couldn't give it to the one person who mattered._

 _''Haru I-''_

* * *

Baron woke with a start. A large dark figure was standing over Haru and with quick movements, Baron grabbed the sword hanging from the wall, pushed away the large figure, and planted himself between Haru and the being in front of him.

''Keep away from Haru, Adolphmus!'' He shouted.

'' **I am not my master...** '' a familiar voice spoke. Baron looked closer to see feathers. Dark feathers that he had know for more than one human lifetime. Feathers that he himself rode upon.

''T-Toto? What are you doing?''

'' **Must...Obey...My Master...** '' Toto's voice, raspy and disorganized words poured from him, as if he was struggling to speak them. Words that were not his own.

Toto's form was hunched, the feathers sticking out and raised threateningly. His eyes flickered with something. Something jumping to and from madness and sanity. Only the madness was more frequent.

''Toto, this is not like you. What happened!? Who did this to you!''

'' **Master...Needs...Treasure...His...Treasure.** '' He fanned his wings out. His wingspan large and intimidating.

'' _ **NOT YOUR TREASURE, THIEF!**_ '' He charged at Baron and with a gust of his wing Baron was sent flying backwards, painfully hitting the wall.

''Toto!? Baron!?''

The crow turned to Haru and with his large claws he grabbed her. Baron rushed to free her, but Toto flapped his wingspan and flew out the window, breaking it in the process. Baron, who was blown away, hit his head off the ceiling. He groaned on the ground before looking up to suddenly see the light fixture fall down upon him.

The moment when it hit him was like a firework. You see the lights and only then do you hear the explosion ring through the air.

It soon fades and everything turns dark again.

Except fireworks never screamed for him to help.

Fireworks Didn't Sound Like Haru.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teasers: _''Mhf...H-Haru...needs m-me...please...M-...Muta...'' He struggled, the pain beginning to take away his_ _consciousness_. / _''_ _ **I was wondering when you'd arrive...**_ _''/_

 _ **''I WILL TAKE WHAT WAS STOLEN...I WILL HAVE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!'' /**_ _Baron's knees hit the ground feeling the turmoil from his reflection._

 ** _He Failed_**


	11. My Thief Broke My Mirror

**Thank You to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

 **Special thanks to Nanenna and Inzuna FoxFlames! You guys rock!**

 **Shout out to Catsafari on another stellar new chapter in the ongoing series ''The Bureau Files'' I highly suggest it!**

* * *

Baron's eyes slowly opened, the light hurting his vision. He hissed in pain as he tried to move on his side.

''Don't move. You'll tear your stitching...,'' Muta grumbled.

''M-Muta?,'' Baron rasped out, his voice hoarse and throat sore. His vision cleared and he could tell Muta was sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading a newspaper.

''Yeah, Baron. It's me.''

''H-Haru...she needs-''

''-Our help. I know. The entire cat kingdom is trying.''

Baron tried to escape from his bed, his body weak and trembling as his muscles strained. His head ached and he swayed, using the bed frame for support. Muta folded his paper and set it down, bringing himself out of the chair to stop Baron.

''Oh no. You need to rest.''

''No. Haru-''

''YOU CAN'T BE ANY GOOD TO HER IF YA DIE! NOW SIT DOWN!'' Muta shoved him back onto the bed. His nerves exploded into pain, nearly causing him to scream.

''-Mph!,'' he muffled his pain as best he could. ''...H-Haru...needs m-me...please...M-...Muta...'' He struggled, the pain beginning to take away his consciousness. Why was he so weak?

''Heal up. Then we'll go after Chicky.''

''M-Muta..''

''Yeah?''

''Toto...took her.''

Horror and then a great disbelief filled Muta's eyes.

''Toto...Did this?''

''W-wasn't his choice...King...,'' Baron wheezed and coughed.

''Take it easy and get some rest. Tell us later okay.''

Baron could only nod for he was quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _He found himself back in the castle, the candle's flickering in the dim light._

 _Baron looked around confused before he heard a scream._

 _''HARU!''_

 _Baron ran towards the red door, trusting himself to know which way it was, and as he neared the door, it swung open._

 _What he saw horrified him._

 _Dark figures held his reflection back while Haru's reflection was banging against the mirror screaming out his name. The mirror was blood red, almost completely shattered._

 _And there stood King Adolphmus, an elaborate great-hammer in his grasp, smiling._

 _''_ _ **I was wondering when you'd arrive...**_ _''_

 _''What have you done to Haru!? Why are you doing this?!''_

 _''_ _ **You little thief...It is not what I've done, but what you have. You tarnished her. I needed her doubt to save her! You took that from me, now I have to break her! All. Because. Of. YOU!''**_

 _The king raised the hammer._

 _Suddenly, Baron could see the exact moment they met. He could see them dancing and him carrying her up the stairs. He could see them falling. He could see the many times she came over for tea. He could see her face, happy and tired and angry and sad. He could see_ **her** _._

 _And he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let this maniac king hurt her. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't love anyone else._

 _Then came the dawning realization._

 _It was Haru who made him feel alive again._

 _It was Haru who brought back his purpose._

 _It was Haru who he couldn't think about living without._

 _His reflection suddenly had a burst of energy wiping out the dark shadows that held him back._

 _''You will not touch her!'' The two Barons rushed toward the king, striking down with their canes. The king disapperated in a dark shadow before he was struck, his deep laughter all that was left._

 _The mirror Baron dropped his cane and ran to Haru's reflection._

 _''Hold tight Haru. Just take hold of my hand, I'm here trying to pull you through. You are strong, just take my hand.,'' The Reflection said to the girl in the mirror. He placed his hand on the glass as she did the same. Light shone out from it allowing her to break free from the mirror. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him, out of the mirror, as the pink light overcame the red stain._

 _Baron's reflection held a shattered Haru in his arms._

 _ **''Thief...YOU ARE A THIEF!''**_

 _Black winds were blown toward them, filled with evil, anger, and hatred. It cut into Baron's flesh, making a sharp pain flare to life even as he was pushed back. Haru's reflection whimpered her body starting to shatter more._

 _''Hold onto me, Haru.. I won't let you go.''_

 _''B-Baron...''_

 _All of them fought against the waves but it was no use. They were swept away._

 _ **''I WILL TAKE WHAT WAS STOLEN**_

 _ **I WILL HAVE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!''**_

 _There stood King Adolphmus, Ruler of the Realm Without Emotion. He stood above the darkness as it poured from him, the scepter like war-hammer in his grasp, raised high. His eyes glowed red, as did the gems on the obsidian weapon and a wide, insane smile, with too many sharp teeth gleamed through the shadows over his face._

 _''NO!'_

 _But it was too late. The hammer was swung with such strength and anger that the mirror broke to pieces and now lay scattered on the floor. The sound of its shatter echoed forever and was joined with the maniacal noise of joy._

 _The king laughed and slowly faded out of this world and into his own realm, leaving the three broken heroes._

 _The two reflections lay, crumpled on the ground, both had cracks in their skin and fur, their very being. They held each other in their eyes, the pain too much to bear to move._

 _Baron's knees hit the ground feeling the turmoil from his reflection._ _He had never felt so much doubt in himself, so much sorrow and fear._

 _But mostly he felt grief. Grief for Haru and how she deserved so much more. Grief that he would never see her again. Grief for her death._

 _Baron failed her. He doomed her to this. If he had been faster, stronger, better..._

 _But he didn't. How could he have lost the one thing in his life that was worth the wait. He should have protected her._

 ** _He Failed._**

''It's your fault. You know it is. Look at yourself.'' The shards on the ground reflected back at him. Silent tears streamed down his face as his eyes stared horrifically empty pain. The voice in his head started once again. He knew that voice very well. It was the first voice he heard since he entered this world. It was his artisan.

 _ **'** '_She trusted you. She believed in you. You don't even believe in yourself! You've lived for over a century and what have you learned? There is nothing in this world worth living for. No matter what you do, you will make no difference. Haru proves that. A century! A century's worth of lessons and you've never learned. The day of the big test comes and here you are. Now you have finally learned. The price is high now. Was Haru worth the cost?''

 _''Haru...No...Not Haru...'' Baron lifted the glass, it slightly cut his hands bringing pain. He felt as if it was nothing more than he deserved._

''Your purpose was to help people. To save them when they could not. Foolishness! Creations, all creations, have a supposed purpose. Do you know what yours is? It's not to help them! What a fool I am and what a fool I have made! You are nothing. And what you have shown me? Less than nothing. You might have been born a creation, filled with hopes and dreams and wonders that few and life could ever know, but know!? Don't make me laugh! You were born a creation, but know you have squandered it...doomed it.''

''Just as you have doomed Haru. And you call that love? Pity is not a justifiable word to describe what I feel towards you, Baron. She has met a fate worst than death and it is all because of you.''

''Helping people. HAH! That is what you thought your purpose was? Haru should have never met you. Haru should have stayed on the path of fate, not this. Not galavanting into a world of madness that you pulled her into. Your lesson has been learned, yes? Has Haru fit the price of your ignorance? Was it worth it?' ** _'_**

 _''NO! ENOUGH!''_

''IT IS NEVER ENOUGH! HAVE YOU LEARNED?''

 _''No...please..no..''_

''HAVE YOU LEARNED?''

 _''baron...'' Haru's reflection called to him._

 _''no...no...''_

''Your love for Haru has doomed her. Do not worsen her fate by making another foolish mistake by 'helping' people.''

 _''...Haru...I'm sorry...'' Baron said in a pained whisper._

 _''b-baron...she can be..saved.''_

 _''W-what?''_

 _''haru and I...are separated...b-but she still feels the...emotion...from...memories.''_

 _She whimpered as more shards fell from her._

 _''go...go to her...still...can save...hurry..''_

 _''She can be saved?''_

 _''f-find her...make her..feel...again...love...give her...love..''_

 _''No.''_

 _''how c-can you... say that?,'' came Baron's reflection._

 _''I'll fail her. I've learned. I can't make a difference. If I try, more will suffer. I've been so naive all these years. What point is there left to make. If I help, she will suffer. She will die, because of me. There isn't a point to try.''_

 _''point? she needs your help...''_

 _''No one needs help. Its simply how things are. I should never have helped Haru.''_

 _''you love her.'' his reflection rasped out, more shards falling._

 _''And?''_

 _''and? you would let her suffer?! y-you would let this happen to her?!''_

 _''I already did.''_

 _''no. no you-you didn't.''_

 _''Yes. I did. Because of my foolishness I let the outcome become worse than it would have been if I had done nothing.''_

 _''that is..a lie and you know it.''_

 _''Do I? Tell me reflection, do I think it's a lie?''_

 _''...no..''_

 _''And so my belief has not changed. I do not have a purpose. Everything I am, is a lie.''_

 _''You're wrong.''_

 _''No?''_

 _''You think.Y- you only think it's a lie. You don't believe it's a lie.''_

 _''And how can that be?''_

 _''Because after all the years we've been through. All the wars we've seen. Every person we have helped the outcome of their lives has been turned for the better. You think you are done with Haru, but your belief knows better. Listen to your heart you pompous self-righteous bag of flesh, fur, and hormones. Haru needs you and you need her.,'' his reflection said defiantly standing to face his other half. A few cracks in the fabric of the reflections being mended and he straightened._

 _''I've learned.''_

 _''Learned?''_

 _''After all those wars. After all those years. After all those people that I have 'helped' by bringing them into a world filled with nightmares and horrors that they would never have known in the first place if I had left them? How could I possibly believe that their lives have become better? Look at what I've done to them?! I never should have met Haru! If I hadn't met her, she would have never found that shard! She would have never been through all this pain. Haru needs someone better and I do not deserve her. Not after what I've done. I never should have interfered with her fate.''_

 _''And who...who are you to decide her fate?''_

 _''I did not decide her fate. I tried to keep her away from her path. I only succeeded in making it worse.''_

 _''Who says that is her fate? That she is to become an emotionless husk of her former self!?''_

 _''Her destiny was chosen by itself. What else could fight against what she wants if it wasn't supposed to happen that way from the very start. And what if it turns out for the better, because she did as she was meant to.''_

 _''...''_

 _''Fate has decided. There is no second chances this time. No turning back. And the same can be said for everyone we've helped. The same can be said for me.''_

 _''That is a big pile of pig's_ **shit** _.,'' his reflection spat out. Baron, not expecting to hear himself swear, said nothing._

 _''This idea of fate deciding itself is the most_ foolish, selfish, arrogant _, thing I have_ ever _heard of. The idea of not having a purpose?! The idea of not helping people!? I thought I had heard all of it, but no! You have surprised me once again!'' The reflection glared at the creation._

 _''You are a creation. Your purpose exceeds far beyond helping people. Your purpose is to make mistakes. Your bloody purpose is to live! You do not just give up on that. You do not let things happen. You take a stand! You say no! You say this is who I am and who I am supposed to be! You have the purpose to do what's right even when everyone else runs away! And you, a man who won't fight for he wants, what he believes in! You deserve what you get.''_

 _''I...I can't...,'' Baron said weakly._

 _''You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't **EVER** close your heart to the things you don't **want** to feel!''_

 _''You love her. And love is a promise you **cannot** break. __You need to find her.''_

 _Baron felt a purpose return to him. His belief grew stronger and he knew that Haru couldn't pay this price. His reflection inhaled and more fallen pieces returned to him._

 _''I will help Haru. What about her reflection?''_

 _''I can keep her safe for a few hours. You must find Haru and bring her back.''_

 _''baron...''_

 _''Yes?''_

 _''g-good_ _answer.'' Haru's reflection smiled at him. He attempted to smile back and managed to do so weakly._

 _How could one action, so simple as smiling be so...dead._

 _Baron returned to the living world._

* * *

He woke up with Muta standing over him, shaking him awake.

''Baron!? Are you alright!?''

''Yes...We need to find Haru...She's in danger.'' He got up out of bed. His limbs felt dreadfully heavy as he moved in something that felt more akin to syrup, not air. The simple action of standing made him feel exhausted, but he knew that he had energy.

''Are you okay?''

Although his wounds were nearly healed there was something wrong with him. Something broken.

''The king...He broke the mirror..''

Muta's eyes widened.

''We can find Haru now. We found Toto.''

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Teaser: ''I...I...I CANNOT DISOBEY!''/ ''She's in the castle. Around the higher up floors./ ''...I don't...feel.'' Haru said blankly. / ''Guards! Guards there is a danger in this room. Commoners who hold emotion!''/_


	12. Through The Castle

Baron entered the stark dungeon, with Muta and Lune by his side. It was rather grim, even for the former cat kingdom. The sounds of dripping echoed like they were in a cave, and even though it wasn't a cliche villain dungeon, the cells has there own intimidation.

Baron stroud through, not glancing at the other cells, as he followed the broken, senseless voice of his friend.

''My master needs me...I must go to him..,'' Toto repeated in a mantra, his voice hollow and overused. Baron's features remained neutral, although the sad glaze that covered his eyes did not. It then turned into a pitying anger, like a higher form of disappointed greif.

''Toto. Where is Haru?'' The bird remained silent for a brief moment before repeating.

''My master-''

''Toto!,'' Baron shouted. ''You have no master!''

''...No...Master?,'' The black bird whispered.

''You are my friend...,'' Baron said softly trying to gain his friend back. The wild, magic glimmer in his eye started to dim.

''...Baron?,'' Toto's voice was hoarser still.

''Yes, Toto. We need to find Haru. Where is she?''

''I...I...I CANNOT DISOBEY!'' He slammed against the bars, moving without order like a wild animal.

''TOTO!,'' Muta roared gaining his attention. The bird stopped and looked at the big white cat.

Recognition passed over Toto and he slowly pulled back his sanity from the dark magic. Then, he cracked a smile.

''...Marshmallow...''

''Shut up chicken wings!'' Muta smirked, knowing it was working, and would continue to as long as he kept up the 'fight'.

''Sorry, but I can't hear you over the sound of you walking. All I can hear is _Thump_!'' The bird grinned, the dark magic still trying to reel him back as Toto was gaining his mind.

''Why you little Birdbrain! I ott'ta-''

Toto cried out in pain, a burst of black energy leaving him. He was soon gasping for breath on the cold ground of his prison cell.

His shuddering breaths began to subside and he could tell that someone was beside him. Without hearing the cage door open during his outburst, Baron and Muta where now suddenly by his side.

''I-I'm sorry...Baron...It wasn't me...'' He began to shake holding back unshed tears. He turned away from Baron, his guilt not making it possible for him to look his friends in the eye.

''I know. You're alright now, Toto. You're back. Please, we need to find Haru.''

''T-they took her into a room with nothing but mirrors, like a maze. Baron-,' his head turned to him ,''-those mirrors are not normal. They are imbued with powerful dark magic. Unlike anything we've ever seen. They...they broke her. Baron, I'm sorry-I'm so so sorry-''

''What did they do to her.,'' He said, his voice grave and low and even...dangerous?

''I remember the taunting and screaming...Oh god..I-'' Toto's shudders overtook his form. Tears streamed past his guard even as he tried to push down his sobbs.

''Toto, calm down. You need to tell us, do you know where she is?''

''I...I can take you there. It's a day's flight.''

''Let us go then.''

''Baron, look at 'im! He's not going anywhere without proper rest first.''

''I'll be fine.,'' He protested, still shaking.

''No. Listen, birdbrain, you are barely holdin' it together.''

''We need to find, Haru.,'' Baron said, glaring at Muta

''No-''

''What are you implying, Muta? That she is going to have to wait? That she's not important enough-''

Muta bristled, his form large and intimidating as he brought Toto up with him as he stood. Toto, now relying on Muta to stand, looked blearily between the tension between his two friends.

''You suggesting that I don't care about Chicky? You have the guts to say that to my face?! I care about her too, but right now, _I'm_ the only one who's makin' sense! **_I'm_** the only one keeping the gang together! Toto just had his mind taken from him, and you?!,'' Muta huffed, enraged. ''You are so caught up in your goddamn grief and misery that you can't think straight! And you have the nerve to accuse me of not _caring_?''

''You are going to get yourself killed, and I will not stand by and let that happen. I don't know what happened in that mirror, but it changed you. Stop this loony business and take charge of yer head!''

Muta took Toto and turned away from Baron as they walked out of the cell and towards the exit.

''Muta? I'm-''

''No. Come back to me and Toto when ya actually mean it. You'll know where we'll be.''

* * *

 _Many hours passed before the Bureau regrouped to go and save Haru._

 _During these hours, Toto woke from his sleep. P_ _hysically, he was well, b_ _ut he was damaged._ _Something that the king did left him in a depressed state. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, paranoid._

 _Muta sat by his side as he slept. He was as rigid as the form next to him, which was stone. His face was covered in soft lines, showing how tired he was. He was obviously distraught, for their was a different kind of tiredness inside his eyes as they were silently wet with the drops sliding down into his lap._

 _But then there was the Baron..._

 _Baron laid in the bed that he and Haru shared when they dreamed together. The bed she was asleep in before she was kidnapped._

 _Her scent lingered the sheets and he breathed in, trying to remember a better time. Desperately, he clung to her memory, trying to forget his grief and guilt._

 _He thought of the time they had a picnic on the cobblestone ground inside the Sanctuary, and the songs from the music box vendor played in the distant. He remembered them staring up at the sky, laying side by side. When he turned to see her, the smile she had was so pure. It was dazzling and he relished in it. But it all to soon turned from the features he adored to the panic he felt when he suddenly saw the terrified face of Haru._

 _ **His breath quickened, the sound of Haru's screams tore through his mind. The feeling of fear gripped his chest and a tightness enveloped his throat, preventing his screams. He was trembling now, his body shook and he could feel the phantom echoes of the gust of wind from Toto's wings. He could hear the glass shatter as he broke the window and took Haru away.**_

 _ **The sound of glass shattering rounded off again, and he was staring at Haru, as if she was a reflection. This Haru was not the magical reflection from the dreams. This Haru had a beauty different than that of her counterpart. This was his Haru and she was falling to pieces.**_

 _ **The world was twisting and turning around him, dizzying and faint. His heart was pounding**_ ** _frantically, he couldn't breathe or swallow. A tingling sensation overtook his limbs, little needles that stabbed almost as rapidly as his heart. He was going to die._**

 _And suddenly he was back again. He was breathing Haru's scent in- he could finally_ **breathe** _again._ _He knew the signs. He read about them in the Bureau's library._

 _It was called a panic attack._

 _His silent sobs wracked his body until he fell into a dreamless sleep._ _He didn't dare welcome a dream willingly._

* * *

Silence passed the Bureau as Toto flew to a local river, the entrance opening and closing only for Toto, as it was ordered to.

Baron looked at the dim landscape below. Everything was grey and grim; seeming like it was out of a horror movie.

There were colors, yes, but they too were dim, without spark. Without life.

The light from the houses below didn't shine like fire as they were supposed to. The clouds and wind didn't hold the spirit it should have. The very people seemed unfulfilled and unfazed by the world around them.

Everything was wrong.

''She's in the castle. Around the higher up floors. I can't get any closer or the storm will blow us back.''

''Why is there a storm hanging around the castle?,'' Muta asked.

''Rage is a powerful emotion.,'' He simply replied before swooping down to the ground to let his passages off.

Muta and Baron slipped through the palace with ease, ascending to the higher level of each floor like a shadow unseen. The castle itself was a cold dark grey on the outside, but on the inside it was a different story. The walls were a dark- almost black color cast in a red light with no source. The walls had large slashes that coated the decorative, yet grim, tapestries. The wood on the doors was dark and foreboding with its numerous scratches and claw marks and its rusted red door handles. It was one of these doors where they heard Haru's voice.

''They broke my mirror.''

''Yes. How does that make you feel?,'' A man questioned.

''Feel?''

''What emotion is there?'' There was a brief pause.

''...I don't...feel.,'' Haru said blankly.

''The king might feel pleased.,'' The voice said before leaving out the room. Baron got a brief glance of Haru.

Her eyes were missing the glow of curiosity. Her face unmoving; unfeeling. The way she walked and talked wasn't the way his Haru lived.

She was a pale imitation of the young lady he had grown to love. Her mannerisms were devoid of liveliness and there was no trace of the kindness he had know to shine in her eyes. They were devoid of it and everything.

The man closed the door behind him and locked it. As he walked by, Baron swiped the key without the man's notice. They unlocked the door and went inside. Haru had moved from her spot on the bed and was now sitting in a chair by the window, looking out into the nothingness.

She turned around.

''Hello. Why have you come?,'' she said without emotion.

''Haru, we've come to take you home.''

''Home?''

''It's the place where you belong, where you live and feel. Don't you remember?''

''Feelings are dangerous. Emotions should only be kept by those with the power to wield them. Such as my Sire.''

''He is not your Father.'' He sighed sadly before continuing.,''Do...Do you remember who I am?''

''...You are Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. I believe I refer to you as Baron. You are labeled as a friend.,'' she said, emotionless.

''Labeled? What about called, or found, a friend. Haru, please tell me you remember me as more than a label. Tell me- What were my first words that I ever said to you?''

''...I...I shall not repeat them.''

''Why?''

''It is useless information.''

''No. No it isn't, Haru. Haru, please remember me. You have to know that I meant what I said. Please, tell me it didn't mean that. It's not useless.''

''I think it is.''

''Is that what you feel?'' She didn't answer him. ''Please, Haru. Is that what you feel?''

Something stirred in her and Baron could not place it.

''...You feel emotion...You are not one of the royal family. You are dangerous.''

She ran towards the door.

''Guards! Guards there are danger in this room. Commoners who hold emotion!'' Muta grabbed her, a hand over her mouth. ''Mhf!''

''Now what? Where do we run?''

Baron ran toward the window and opening it, he shouted for Toto.

''Toto! Where should we meet you at?!,'' he yelled through the storm.

''There's only one balcony that the storm doesn't cover! Go through the mirror maze!''

''The mirror maze?''

''Yes! It's the room they took Haru in! Be careful, nothing you see in there is real!''

''Thank You, Toto!''

''See you on the other side!''

Baron turned back to look at Muta and Haru.

''She's not going to come quietly, Baron.''

''I know..''

''I think we have to gag her.''

Baron sighed before taking out a piece of cloth from his pocket.

''Haru, please forgive me, but I'm never going to give up on you.''

And he knew that if Haru was _really_ here she would say _''Good Answer_ ''. Instead, he received nothing.

And that hurt even more.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Teaser: ''What kind of emotions?'' ''Powerful ones like anger, fear...love.'' He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. ''Love?'' ''Yes.''/ ''Ah...Clever girl...But this isn't the first time you've entered here, now is it,_ _ **dearie**_ _?''/_

 _''Don't be_ _ **shy**_ _...step_ _ **inside**_ _! I'm sure, one way or another...you'll all_ _ **survive**_ _...''_

 _ **/''WE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU!''/**_


	13. The Maze Mirror's Illusion

**Hey there everybody! Sorry for not posting anything new. My computer had a virus and I couldn't go on the internet. I do plan on finishing the TCR Birthday Bash prompts, even though I am really late. Haha...Happy belated birthday...**

 **Anywho, thank you again to all who have reviewed and I hope this chapter makes the cut!**

 **~R.M.R.**

* * *

They snuck past the guards who had came to investigate at Haru's call. They continued on, searching for the room. As they walked past one door, Baron saw Haru's eyes widen slightly. He stopped and ungagged her.

''Do you feel something Haru?''

''I think you are feeling something called concern. There is no reason for it.''

''Then perhaps we should go in this room.'' He pointed to the door, guessing that it held a clue to what happened to her.

''No.''

''No? Why?''

''I feel emotion.''

''What emotion?''

''Fear...Fear of you...and that room.''

''What is in that room that made you afraid, Chicky?''

''Mirrors...magic mirrors.''

''They show someone their worst fears,'' Baron repeated what Toto had said.

''Ah.''

They entered the room. It was just as Toto had said, a maze of mirrors. A light green light reflected off of their surfaces illuminating the otherwise dark room. Baron was able to use his magic to will the light into revealing the pathway. Even though the maze was now less challenging, it was still very formidable. It seemed that the twists and turns they took collapsed behind them, making them isolated from the outside world. No matter how methodical Baron tried to be, it seemed that the maze overcame it.

As they continued the search for the way out, Baron couldn't help his glances at Haru. Every time that Haru found him looking, he would sharply look away. It was painful enough knowing she felt nothing, but seeing it in her eyes was _so much worse_.

''Where are we anyway, Baron?''

''Lost,'' Haru replied.

''Thank you for that useless knowledge.'' Muta rolled his eyes.

The green lighting suddenly blinked and flickered, going dark for a moment before coming back. They found themselves in a different part of the maze, and Muta was gone from his and Haru's side.

''Muta! Muta, where are you?!''

They continued walking, this time looking for their friend. Baron called his name out, but never got a reply. He reached for Haru's hand, and was actually a little surprised that she let him take it, considering the circumstance.

As they walked Baron tried to start a conversation.

''How is it you are able to feel?''

''A treasure from the royal family allows me to feel emotions,'' she said, fingering the small pendant around her neck.

''What kind of emotions?''

''Powerful ones like anger, fear...love.''

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

''Love?''

''Yes.''

''What do you feel now?''

''Anger, fear.''

''Why?

''You haven't experienced the power of this room as I have.''

They continued to walk in search of Muta and an exit. They had eventually reached the center of the maze, a large clearing shaped in a circle with a statue standing petrified in the middle of it all.

The statue was beautiful and terrible at the same time. A fair faced woman with long flowing tresses of hair held a child in her arms. She had an arm outstretched as if to protect herself from whatever was attacking. She was beautiful, but terrible, for her features were twisted into a face of fear, terrible fear. The artist who created her made her so life-like, that she appeared to be crying.

''This isn't supposed to be here,'' Haru stated as she stared at the statue.

''It appears to be a woman cradling her baby. But what is a statue doing here?''

They heard a shout echo off the walls.

''NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER! JENNET!''

''Muta?! Where are you?!''

Baron took Haru's hand and ran toward Muta's panicked voice.

On the ground, in a dead end they found him. He was curled up in ball, silent tears streaming down his face, wetting his fur.

''Muta?'' Baron knelt down next to him and grasped his shoulder. Muta's eyes shot open, filled with fear and unshed tears.

''W-Where are we? What's- What is going on?''

''It's alright Muta. It wasn't real.''

''It...It felt so...It even looked...''

''Nothing you see in here is real. Come on now. We must keep moving.''

''You should take your own advice,'' Haru said. The cat figurine turned back to her.

''What makes you say that?''

''It's not Muta. Look.'' Baron turned back around to see Muta glaring at her.

''Ah...Clever girl...But this isn't the first time you've entered here, now is it, dearie?'' Came Muta's voice but not his words. ''I can feel the nightmares that poured out from you. I can practically see them...Hear them...mmaahaahaHAA!'' His voice turned high-pitched and squealing like, somewhat of how you would describe the voice of an imp. His eyes turned dark and magic crackled in the air.

''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!?,'' Baron yelled furiously, pushing Haru behind him. The creature's vision of Muta wavered and melted revealing a man whose complexion was scaled. He had wispy dark ginger hair with dark skin tinted a sparkled green. He wore a jester's costume, a deep red and black. The imp had a wide, crooked smile with eyes that told of a lost sanity.

''Do you mean me? Little old me? Oh, I did _absolutely_ nothing..., but if ya must know, I can tell you. For a price. Tell you what! If you both go through her fears and, ah-'' he flourished his hand with his fingers twitching,''-re-experience them, I'll give him back.'' The demon said with his annoyingly gleeful voice,''Perhaps if you understand the damage done, you can find the way to fix it...yes?''

''I don't see much of a choice. We can't leave Muta here and I need to know,'' he whispered to her.

''You won't like it.''

''I believe you.''

''Is it a deal, dearie?''

Baron still stood in front of Haru, protectively.

''...Deal...,'' he said warily.

''Hmmm...hahaha.'' The impious voice laughed before stepping back and vanishing into the mirror.

''Don't be shy...step inside! I'm sure, one way or another...you'll all survive...hehe..''

* * *

 **Haru and Baron saw the world turn dark before a bright light blinded them. The silence of the maze was gone and now a whole hail of sounds surrounded them, louder than it should be. Their eyes soon adjusted to the brightness and they found themselves with a familiar sight.**

 **''The cat kingdom.''**

 **''Yes.''**

 **''Haru, why are we here?''**

 **''Look down there.'' She pointed to the tower just before a loud boom erupted with dust and debris flying. They heard the laugh of the insane cat king and before them the view shifted to the center of the collapsed tower.**

''Ah...Looks like I finally got you.''

''I told you already! I _will not_ marry you! Yuki and Lune would never put up with this!,'' The illusion Haru yelled.

''Oh, but you will marry me. You see, Lune and Yuki are gone because of a very...tragic accident.,'' he faked the sadness in his voice.

''You..You didn't.''

''Had to, babe. They got in my way. Guards.''

 **Baron moved to stop them from grabbing her, but the real Haru stopped him.**

 **''This is a vision. You can't interfere with something that isn't real.''**

''LET GO OF ME!,'' The illusion Haru screamed.

''Let Haru go!'' A version of himself ran in along with Muta.

''Baron!''

 **Was that really how he looked at her? Did he really look as relieved as he felt? Or was that just how Haru imagined him? Was the magic in the mirrors using Haru's imagination to twist reality?**

 **Or was it already so obvious that he was in love with her.**

''Von Gikkingen and the criminal, Renaldo Moon. I believe you lost your pet bird. Too bad he was smashed to bits. Stone isn't good against gravity and the ground..'' The cat king tossed a piece of stone on the ground in front of them.

 **Baron again went to move, but the grip on his arm was still their.**

 **''It's not real, Baron,'' The real Haru said, still standing emotionlessly beside him.**

''TOTO!,'' Haru's voice screamed. He saw himself charge at the cat, blade drawn. The king did nothing but snap his paws and the vision of himself was surrounded by soldiers. The fake Muta tried to get to him, but a blade was run through him from behind. He fell down on the cold stone and lied dead, a pool of blood surrounding him.

And all the while the vision of Haru was screaming.

 **Or was it the memory of the real Haru. Was this her actual reaction?**

''MUTA!'' Haru struggled to break free from the grip of the cats that held her. The king looked down at Baron's double as he was thrusted forward, hands bound from behind and held down to his knees. The double glared definitely up at the Cat King.

''Tie him to the stake. We shall watch him burn.''

''LET HIM GO!''

''Sorry, but this is for revenge. You've got nothing to bargain for. We will be married and you will stay here, babe. That is that. Now...''

He turned back to Baron who was tied against the stake with piles of wood, straw, and hay lying around him. The king's eyes widened and began to show the wild crazy gleam. His mouth began to turn into a twisted sickening smile.

''I've been told that you're made out of wood. I'm sure you'd be great kindling.''

''No! What are you doing?! Someone stop him! Please! The king's insane! Someone, _please_ help him! Baron!''

 **''Haru!''**

 **''I'm right here. She isn't real.''**

 **''Of course she's real! This is your memory. Not you, my Haru,'' he corrected himself,''This was Haru's reaction!''**

 **''And here you speak of her as property. If memory has served right, you usually are against slavery.''**

 **''I'm not talking of slavery. I'm talking about the Haru I know. The Haru that isn't an empty shell. The Haru who's reaction to the deaths of her friends is playing right before me. The Haru that I-''**

''BARON! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! KILL ME INSTEAD! LET ME TAKE HIS PLACE!'' **He turned back sharply, eyes wide and horrified.**

 **''NO! I wouldn't want you to! Haru, please look at me! I'm right here!''**

''Baron!''

 **''HARU, PLEASE SEE ME!,'' he screamed, tugging his arm away from the strong grip.**

 **''She can't see you.''**

 **''Let go!,'' Baron snarled, turning to face her.**

 **''You'll disrupt the vision.''**

 **''Haru needs me. Can't you understand that I can't let her stand alone? Some semblance of herself is supposedly within _you_! Show it and let me go!''**

 _''BARON!''_ **He looked at the memory of Haru and then turned back to the emotionless Haru, eyes still wide.**

 **''PLEASE!''**

 _''BARON!''_

 **''Just _trust_ me!'' He pleaded with his eyes.**

 **''Will it bring you peace?''**

 **''...There's a chance.''**

 **''Go.'' She let his arm free.**

 **''Thank you.''**

 **''It makes no difference.''**

 **''It makes all the difference.''**

 **He ran to Haru's memory, kneeling right in front of her.**

 **''Haru, look at me.''**

''No! Baron!''

 **''Haru! Look at me!''**

''Please..Someone listen...''

 **''Haru!''**

 **He saw a guard bringing a torch up.**

''NO!''

 **''HARU!"**

''...Baron?,'' she whispered.

 **''Haru? Can you see me?''**

 **But she still wasn't looking at him. She was looking through him. Right into his vision's eyes.**

 **He was looking at Haru with empty eyes and what he said next made Baron's blood run cold.**

''Haru...It wasn't worth it.''

The cat king turned into king Adolphmus and he took the torch and threw it onto the pile, making it erupt with fire.

Baron's vision screamed out in agony, burning alive.

Haru fell to her knees and wept. She screamed along with him, still continuing after vision Baron's screams died out along with him. While everything else faded to black, Haru's screams persisted and tears streaked down her face.

 **Baron reached out to her, his body starting to fade as the vision died. He went to cup her face, faded fingers gliding through like mist as this reality rejected him.**

 _''It's all your fault Haru...You did this to me...You did this to Muta and Toto. It's because of us helping you with your pitiful problems that we died! We were left to suffer for you,'' His voice haunted the air around her, deafening her sobbing. And together the voice of he and his friends rang through the air..._

 _''WE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU!''_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teaser: ''Your emotions are the slaves of your thoughts, and you are the slave of your emotions. I am no one's slave.''/ ''IT'S BETTER TO FIGHT FOR SOMETHING THAN TO LIVE FOR NOTHING!"/ ''How could I love you?! You took everything from me!''/ ''...Is that...is that how he broke you...Did he...did he send you in here to break you enough before he smashed the mirror?''


	14. Confessions and Illusions

**I am so sorry for the radio silence. I was up until 5 o'clock in the morning trying to finish writing all the prompts and I was caught by my mom, who promptly grounded me.**

 **So two weeks without my computer and one week camping for our family reunion...without wifi. So I finally get my laptop back and I go to the documents that were supposed to have been saved...AAAANNnnddd they were gone.**

 **Spent THREE DAYS rewriting the prompts, again, (not nearly as good as the original I wrote), and then suddenly, my computer decides to restart. So yeah. I'm already pissed and I went to publish this maybe...two days ago? Yeah and then my computer tells me I have a virus and I can't go onto the internet.**

 **Sorry folks but I'm going to take this as a sign from the writing gods and say SCREW IT.** **But I haven't given up on the Time Travel AU. It's just on Hiatus.**

 **I will not be deleting the 1,000 viewer chapter, but I will be moving it to the end of this story as a bonus chapter. (If my computer decides it's done with its tantrum)**

 **Congrats to Catsafari for another amazing published work! (Check out her stuff! If you're looking for a good story, I suggest it! ;D)**

 **I will be posting another chapter right after this.**

 **Thank you everyone who waited and again, really sorry for the delay!**

 **~R.M.R**

* * *

The world around them shifted into one with a very close resemblance to the refuge, but it was still and silent. Baron knew better and a sense of dread enveloped his core. He looked for Haru, **his** Haru. He grasped her shoulders and spun her to face him, praying it was over, hoping even though his reason told him otherwise.

But she just tilted her head and her brows furrowed, confused.

''Haru. Are you alright? Haru?,'' he begged, wishing that it was over. Wishing that Haru would come back.

''I do not feel, Baron. I have told this to you. The royal charm allows me to feel bits of emotion...Is that what you are referring to?''

This was not Haru. He failed her, again.

He fought with himself to remain neutral, his face only passive. His eyes lowered, despair mistaken for a false calm.

''...Yes. I thought that that was the end. Why are we still here? Why are you still emotionless?,'' he said, fighting to keep his voice level. He let go of her shoulders and resumed in to his rigid posture.

''Emotionless is incorrect, because I still do feel...'' She turned away from him before continuing, ''I feel sadness...A great deal of it, but within the sadness... there is somewhat of a deeper emotion, I think is called grief.''

''I'm so sorry, Haru.''

Who was he trying to fool? This isn't Haru.

She turned her head to him, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

''It is irrelevant. We might be witnesses to something horrific and saddening, but we must ignore the feelings or else they take hold of us.''

She looked toward the image of the Bureau, yet did not move. Her eyes were calculating, but lost in thought. They were cold, frigid, compared to the warmth that they had once held.

''Emotions are powerful, which is why no one but those with enough strength may wield them. Why do you think the human race has so many wars? So many problems?,'' she paused, her eyes slightly squinted before she continued. ''Emotions destroy us. Flowers are considered restful to look at. They have neither emotions nor conflicts. Humans have been diseased with this unrelenting infliction. I have been spared that illness. Now I am able to live.'' The same smile. The same apathetic eyes.

When did the 'new' Haru become the 'same' Haru.

''Without emotion, without heart. Life is not worth living.,'' he told her.

''But I'm free.''

''I don't understand. What do you mean by free?''

''Your emotions are the slaves of your thoughts, and you are the slave of your emotions. I am no one's slave.,'' Haru said candidly.

''You cannot live without emotions!,'' he nearly yelled before composing himself. He continued, his voice now calm,''That is not living. You must be the master of your emotions in order to live in peace. If you can control yourself, you can become free.''

Haru inclined her brow upwards as her eyes narrowed, the glow from the pendent, red.

'' _Freedom_ comes at the _cost_ of emotion. People who are weak don't want to lose the power of feelings. Their _greed_ turns them into a weak being.,'' she spoke with venom. He gripped her arm, not harming her, but tight enough to make her stop.

''Showing your emotions is a sign of strength!''

''Strength?,'' she laughed coldly, ''Strength is know what you must do. _Strength_ is making the decisions no one else will. Your worst battle is between what you know and what you feel. _I_ don't have to fight.'' Haru tore her arm free of his grasp.

''IT'S BETTER TO FIGHT FOR SOMETHING THAN TO LIVE FOR NOTHING!" His eyes widened at his own outburst before steeling his gaze.

She fell silent before she turned her head back to him, a small victorious smile played on her lips as the pendent glared red. It was the most emotion that she had shown yet.

She turned around fully to face him and with two strides she closed the gap of space between them. Her hollow eyes were suddenly very close, but he couldn't move. Haru tilted her head, the empty eyes slightly squinted to show anger. It was almost real. Almost.

And the smile was still that slight victorious smirk, like a cat with an unsuspecting mouse in the corner, and then she spoke,

''And here is my proof. You're emotions are making you weak. Making you a slave. You and your emotions are destructive. Emotions will destroy the world. And little by little, they will destroy you.,'' Her voice was calm, but sharp as she spoke slowly and the tone of her voice remained slightly victorious. She stepped away, her heel spun around until she was facing back at the vision.

He didn't realize he had held his breath until he exhaled in a very small sigh. He was nervous around this Haru, but not the kind he was used to. It was like a sliver of fear.

Baron shook his head dismally, his hand reaching back to rub his neck.

''Why did you give up? You must have known that we were coming for you. Why?''

''There is a difference between giving up and knowing when you have had enough. What was an hour in the world used to feel like a day in here. You will see why.''

She stepped forward and the illusion began. The world was no longer still and the slight silence was gone. The sounds were now almost too loud and motion made him dizzy. But what the vision showed was far worse.

* * *

The Bureau doors swung open and Haru's memory tumbled back. His vision stormed out of the office, fists clenched and a raged form intimidating even Baron.

''Baron, I don't understand. I-''

''It because of your species that everything I've ever cared about was lost!''

''What are you talking about!?''

''It's because of human wars that I lost everything! You think I can forgive you!? My artisan gave **me** away! And do you know why?''

''Baron-''

''It's because he wanted me to help your people! It was because he was sick of war! I never knew why and I still don't understand, but I don't care anymore. A creation that goes against its purpose has never been heard of. Until now. Until _you_ forced me to.''

''Baron, it's not my-''

''Not your fault? Oh no, I know it's not _your_ fault! But a debt is to be paid. '' The illusion's eyes started to glow and the lights around the Sanctuary grew into a bright white, sparks flying from them.

She was actually scared of him.

''B-Baron? Stop...this isn't you...''

''And what do you know about me?''

''I know that something is wrong with you. I know that you would never do this.''

''And that I would never hurt _you_?''

''That you would never hurt _anyone_.''

''Hurt? That, my dear, is the least of your troubles.''

Sparks continued to fly and blinding white flashes stormed the air. She raised her hand to shield her face, but it did little.

''Baron, Don't do this! Listen to me. You are not like this! You've been cursed or something. I-AH!'' The illusion reached his hand out and a flare of sparks knocked Haru back and his power radiated the air.

 _ **''STOP!''**_

She clutched her side, slight singe marked her shirt where she was hit and looked up at the illusion Baron, who was coming closer. She breathed unsteadily, pain her gasps.

''Baron, stop. You have.. to stop.,'' she pleaded.

''Stop? Did you stop? Did they stop? No! They didn't stop fighting until my world was gone! No answers. Not knowing what or where.. or... All that I know is that a war, that you started, left me alone!''

''You're not alone! Baron, you have me! Baron, I-,'' she stopped short.

 **Baron's mind raced for a quick moment, wondering 'if'.**

But she didn't get the chance to continue. The illusion strode over to her and lifted her up by her throat.

 **''DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!''**

 **''You can't do anything for her.''**

 **''It's not me! Haru it's not me..'' he turned to face the Haru beside him, ''Haru, it's not me.''**

 **''I know.''**

''I despise you. You are a filthy, disgusting human! You and your species have poisoned the Earth. You kill each other over petty differences and start wars that decimated entire landscapes. You hunt other species for amusement and treat not only them, but people of you're own species like lesser beings. Everything that is wrong in this world started with the human race. Started with your mistakes! And I vow that this will end. I will kill everyone you hold dear and I will relish it with _**every**_ waking moment!''

 **''NO!''**

She was dangling in the air, one hand grasping at his wrist and the other touching his shoulder as he strangled her. She was still trying to help him. Trying to save him. She struggled to speak,

''Believe..in yourself-'' The vision's grip tightened around her throat and she let out a small noise in pain. Not quite a gasp, but not a whimper either.

''...n..o...f..e...a..r...''

''How could I ever love you?! You took everything from me!'' He threw her, sending her painfully to the stone wall.

 **''STOP!''**

She went into a coughing fit, rubbing her throat. Her eyes were watering as she gasped to try and regain her breath. She looked up at his illusion and he realized that her eyes were not watering. She was crying.

Haru-no- Haru's memory steeled herself, but her tears still streamed down her face.

 **He had to remind himself that this wasn't really Haru. But his mind still reasoned betraying,'' It's her reaction...''**

She was still gasping when she spoke with her choked voice.

''..believe...in...yourself..''

He strode over to her and she crawled back to the wall, her back hitting the stone and pleading whispers followed her as she did so, ''no...please no..Baron..''

He knelt down, crouching on the balls of his feet and he forcefully took her head in hand to look up at him.

 **Baron wanted to believe that the vision spoke to her in a raged tone. In a tone that she would know that it wasn't him. Baron expected his own voice to be mutilated in anger. Something that he would never know the sound of. A voice he would never use.**

But when the vision spoke. It was in a truthful tone. It was of disappointment. Baron's voice was the closest thing it was to being real.

''Disgusting...Just disgusting. How could anyone love **_you_**.''

And it was in that moment, just after the vision released her and stood, that he saw the defeat wash over that spark of warmth in her eyes. It was that moment when he saw her die.

''...I don't know.'' The world trembled around him as the vision was crumbling to an end.

 _' **'NO! HARU!''**_ **Baron cried out toward the girl in the illusion.**

 _''Maybe now you're ready...''_ His own voice echoed through the hollowness as reality tried to re-assert itself. Colors faded and sharpened and darkness filter the edges of his vision. He fought against the pull of reality, trying to reach her.

 **''HARU, DON'T! HARU, I'M HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE! HARU, I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!'' He ran forward, but was stopped by the emotionless girl behind him. He pulled, but fell and continued to try and reach Haru.**

 **''Its ending. We need to leave.''**

 **''NO!'' he resisted and tried again to pull away. The girl, the emotionless facade of Haru moved to eye level in front of him. He tried to look around her, but she would have none of it.**

 **''Listen to me. This illusion is ending. None of this is real.''**

 **''SHE NEEDS ME! I WON'T-''**

 **''Be any good if you do not wake up.''**

 **''No-''**

 **''It is not your fault, Baron.''**

 **''But it _is_! All of _this_ is because of me.''**

 **''Baron...Listen. Impossible odds cannot be met every time. Even if you have a knack for it. The numbers would eventually be against you.''**

 **''No. You're not just. You can't just say... _You_ are _not_ a possibility. Nor a probability. And not a number. Not a fact. You...you are-''**

 **Haru cupped the side of his face and for a moment he closed his eyes and saw Haru. The Haru he knew and hoped for. The Haru he dreamed and wished about. Haru who he promised to help.**

 **If he fooled himself enough, he could see the smile reach the warmth in her eyes. He could almost hear it in her voice.**

 **''Baron. Let go.''**

 **And he knew why people followed their dreams.**

 **Even in reality.**

* * *

They were now back inside the maze, or rather, the end of it. In a half circle clearing they knelt together. The stone wall curved and one path lead back into the maze. Behind him was a large door with intricate vines and curls made of metal on both sides of the glass that was between the two. Grey moonlight filtered through the gate casting beautiful shadows across the room. A world devoid of color and emotion fit the castle better than the decor he had seen.

Haru's hand was now in her lap and she was indeed still emotionless.

''...Is that...is that how he broke you...Did he...did he send you in here to break you enough before he smashed the mirror?''

''...Yes...''

''I'm sorry...Haru I am so sorry. I-'' He choked up trying to prevent the tears from falling.

''It's alright. I am unable to feel anymore.''

 _''_ That's **my fault** too! Haru this is my entire **fault**! **If I** never had made you stay, you would not have been cut by the mirror! **I wouldn't** have pushed you away! You wouldn't have met that wretched king if it wasn't for **me and my mistakes**! You would be safe from all of this if **I had just** ignored **my feelings** for you and **let you go**! But **I couldn't** because I'm a selfish bastard of a creation who fell in love with a **beautiful human**! Because of all **the love I have** for **you,** that isn't reciprocated!''

He looked down at the floor, not daring to look up. Not strong enough.

''Do you mean that?'' Her voice was echoed the room.

''With all of my very being...''

Both hands cupped his face, but still he did not look up.

''Then that makes me the selfish human who fell in love with a handsome creation.''

His eyes rushed up and saw the shining life pour out of them. He saw the warmth of her smile and _felt_ it. He saw _her_. The kind human girl who saved a cat and had asked for his help even though she didn't want to cause trouble. The girl with the kitten like face who had grown to be a beautiful lady with the grace of a cat. The Haru he had loved from that first moment in time when the sun lit up his eyes to see her standing outside the Bureau's door and in the heart of the sanctuary.

Haru could feel her soul back. She could feel Baron and so much more. She could breath and she felt so overloaded with feelings she could die. And she couldn't find an emotion to pick. She didn't have to anymore.

Wasn't love a mixture of all emotion?

Baron grasped her hand to one cheek and with his other he held onto the side of her face. Words poured from his head mostly of her name, but then just the fact that she _loved_ him back. He was finally home.

Haru's smile was so bright and goddamn **_warm_ ** that it filled her eyes. How could he have ever mistaken the emotionless girl for _Haru_?

''I Love You.''

He didn't realized what happened. He didn't remember in time to stop. But that feeling of pure bliss and something so joy filled that it had to be love.

It was like fireworks. It was loud and bold and bright. It knocked anything else out of the way. And then the dark followed after the light.

 _''Regrets and mistakes are memories made. Who knew how bittersweet this would taste...''_

He kissed her. Why? Oh god why?

 _''Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead...''_

 **''HARU!''**

Haru was Gone

''You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?,'' The imp's voice came.

 _''Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead...''_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Teaser: ''Dreams can come true, even bad ones. Your worst nightmare is losing her. Hahaha...''/ ''It began when the young Prince Adolphmus asked my help in courting a young maiden from another realm...Her name was Naoko...she was human...and you are her daughter.''/ ''Zurlo, this is Prince Adolphmus of the Rhein-Lahn-Kreis realm.'' / Love will make the entire charm glow pink. Be warned though...Love is a mixture of the other emotions and it could turn chaotic.''_


	15. A Deal Struck

**I tried to describe the imp like a mix between Cicero from Skyrim Elder Scrolls, Rumpelstiltskin from OUAT, and you guessed it Catsafari! The good ol' Happy Masks Salesman! I actually had a plan on creating an AU version of Majora's Mask and The Cat Returns. Thoughts?**

 **Anyway, this chapter could have been better, but I have a strict bedtime now and you guys have waited long enough! ~R.M.R.**

* * *

''Haru!? Haru where are you!? HARU!,'' Baron called out frantically.

''Relax you silly little cat figurine. She's waiting along with Muta at the balcony.'' The imp like voice said. Baron turned around.

There stood a scaly dark purple man with beady glowing eyes who wore a jester's clothing. His hair was a wild orange, slicked back and spiked at the ends where it was matted. He was leaning against a wall, picking at his nails with a gleeful smirk on his face.

''You are lucky that I am an enemy of Adolphmus, dearie. If **he** had seen that kiss, your quest to save her would be over. Along with your life too! Hehe!''

''Why are you here if you're his enemy?''

The imp stepped away from the wall with a powerful stride. Baron took his own step back, keeping weary of the strange imp.

''Oh, I'm not only his enemy. I'm his slave too! Heh he!''

''Then what is it you want with me?''

''Well, you can give me freedom! Tell you what... If you free me, I will help you whenever you need it!''

''Why would you chose me to help you? There must have been others.''

''Yes, but you ah see, there **was**. As in past tense. You and that girl are the first to make it out with something good rather than bad. Hahaha. Oh truly this is funny.''

''I assure you it isn't.''

''Oh but it is! You see, there is a lesson learned through these bad dreams. Yet you are the only one to have figured out the purpose of them. The moral of the nightmare.''

''And what is that besides to torment people and cause problems?''

''Ah. Nightmares cause feelings as well as other dreams. Emotions can cause problems too. But I'm rambling now. You see...''

''Love is the most beautiful of dreams... _ **and worst of nightmares**_...They've promised that dreams can come true...but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too...'' The little demon finished cryptically.

''I suppose.''

''Dreams can come true, even bad ones. Your worst nightmare is losing her. Hahaha...''

''Leave Haru out of this. I still don't know if what you say is true.''

''Than look no further.''

He took out a large marble and tossed it to Baron.

''Go on then, dearie. You're love is right there!''

He glanced back at the imp before looking into the clear stone. Sure enough, there was Haru standing alongside Muta.

''If I am the only one who can set you free, what would happen if I were to refuse?''

The smile became sinister as he circled Baron, his glowing purple eyes peering out at him through the shadows of the imp's face.

''On the battlefield we will fight against each other. I will have no choice but to end your existence. We have a common enemy and if you free me, I will help you destroy the man who enslaved me. Once upon a time, I was more powerful than even that King. An allie such as myself would be of great value in the future.''

''How do I know you will keep your word?''

''So little trust? My, my, I can't say I'm not hurt.''

''Reasonable caution. After all, you did torture my friends.''

''...Well, I still deserve the benefit of the doubt. After all, I'm helping you and your friends against the King. He wouldn't be to happy with me...''

''If you betray us, the King will be the least of your problems.''

''Do we have a deal, dearie?'' He said his hand outstretched with a flare of his fingers. Baron took it.

''Very well. It's time we leave this place.'' He turned towards the engraved glass gate, but stopped to glance back at the imp, ''Coming?''

''I thought you would never ask...''

The doors swung open and Baron turned his head back to the now open gate, to see Haru standing beside Muta with Toto perched on the balcony rail.

''Baron!'' Haru pulled him into a tight embrace, her arms around his neck.

''Haru! Are you alright?! I've been so worried! I-''

''I should be asking you the same thing! Where were you?! Who is this?''

''This is an enemy of the king that I have freed. He will help us against the king.'' Baron turned to the imp. ''I forgot to ask. What is your name?''

''Zurlothrollamattina. At your service, dearies.'' He took an exaggerated bow. Muta bristled, his fists clenched hard.

''YOU! YOU'RE THE IMP FROM THE MAZE! I OUTTA-''

''Enough, Muta!''

''But-''

''He was forced to do the will of the king. He was an enemy of Adolphmus. That is why I freed him.''

''Hmpf...I highly doubt that. How were you forced? Hhmmm?''

''I would gladly tell you. But may we, ah, leave this place soon? The storm is moving and growing my dears. The king has noticed Nassau's disappearance.''

''Who?'' Muta asked.

''He's talking about me. That's my other name.''

''You must tell us your story later. For now we must be leaving. Toto?'' He said to him, before speaking to Toto.

''On it.''

Baron took hold of Haru's hand and drew her closer to him.

''In sleep he sang, in dreams he came, that voice which calls, and speaks her name. And should they dream again? Hahaha...'' The little demon sang quietly to himself, barely below a whisper. No one heard him.

* * *

The Bureau members along with the suspicious imp sat in the living room of the sanctuary. It had been a long journey and the portal nearly collapsed on them.

The members had all settled down with a cup of tea, except for Muta and Toto. Zurlo accepted a cup gleefully, which seemed to tick of Muta.

''Why don't you tell us your story, Zurlothrol-''

''Just call me Zurlo, dearie. Your native tongue makes my name sound longer than it is...''

''Very well. Zurlo, will you tell us how you became trapped inside that maze?''

''It began when the young prince Adolphmus asked my help in courting a young maiden from another realm...Her name was Naoko...she was human...and you are her daughter.''

* * *

 _Zurlo sat in the tower of his dark castle, surrounded by magical potions, ingredient's, enchanted items, and spell books inside the tall bookshelves that lined the towers walls._

 _''Zurlo! Someone's here to see you!'' a beautiful soft voice drifted upstairs._

 _''Okay Dara! I'll be right down!''_

 _He smiled and closed his book before vanishing and reappearing down stairs. A beautiful lady was pouring tea._

 _She had beautiful long red-brown tresses curled around the ends of her hair. Her red dress swayed with the gentle movement of her hips as she hummed a tune, her beautiful voice elegantly slipping past her lips as she turned her bright green eyes toward him._

 _''Zurlo, this is Prince Adolphmus of the Rhein-Lahn-Kreis realm.'' Her smile lit up the world and he could not help but smile back. He didn't want to look away, but he had to greet his guest._

 _''Hello, your highness. What brings you to this realm, so far from home?''_

 _''I seek something that may give me emotion.''_

 _''Emotion? Pardon, but I thought that it was forbidden to feel emotion in your kingdom. To dangerous, I believe.''_

 _''I am of the royal family and can feel some emotions. I feel for a human who does not feel the same about me. If I am able to feel properly, she may reciprocate the emotion called love.''_

 _''Give emotions to an emotionless being? It is possible, but very dangerous. Emotions could destroy you. You don't know how to control them. Are you sure about this?''_

 _''Yes. I...I believe this is true love.''_

 _''Oh, my dear! You simply must help him!'' Dara grasped his hand._

 _''Very well, but only because you want me to, my love.''_

 _He brought forth a charm made from white silver and colored glass. It was shaped like a diamond with a ring around it and within its corners laid different colored glass. In the middle was a four pointed star with clear empty glass._

 _''You see the colors of this charm? They represent the strongest and basic of emotions. Red is anger, yellow is joy, blue is sadness, purple is fear, and green is disgust. The middle star will glow when you feel something.''_

 _''What about love? That is an emotion.''_

 _''Love will make the entire charm glow pink. Be warned though...Love is a mixture of the other emotions and it could turn chaotic.''_

 _He put the charm through a chain and gave it to the young prince. The royal clasped it around his neck and his eyes began to spark to life. The grey and ashen fell from his form and a slight pink rose to his skin._

 _''I see things so much...differently...I experience things...like I've never done before...I can see beauty and...Colors...I-''_

 _''You must learn to control the emotions before you go and meet her. What is this human's name?''_

 _''Her name is Naoko. I must see her! She must be even more beautiful now that I have emotions!''_

 _''Haha! Well, off you go then! Go see your little Naoko!'' Dara laughed._

 _''Thank You! I'm in debt to you!''_

 _''You have to-Oh! Why do I bother...''_

 _''Because you care sweetheart.''_

 _''I guess I do, dearie...''_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Teaser:_ _''Laugh when you have nothing left, it keeps yourself off of reality. That way you won't go crazy.''/ ''Haru and her reflection aren't fully connected. Her heart may have healed, but it is cut off from her.''/ Haru stood up and took the tea cups into the kitchen. She began to wash them, unaware that someone was behind her, before she was grabbed._


	16. The Reconnection of A Broken Heart

**Hey guys. Sorry this is late. It was labor day weekend and work was hectic and then my whole family got sick and then school started just yesterday.**

 **It's been a really busy past few days...**

 **I plan on posting the next chapter either Friday or Sunday. On Saturday I have to attend a marching band trip at a prestigious university. (Surprisingly, we were invited to come and play for them considering our band is small and doesn't play all that well...)**

 **But I'm rambling.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Love hearing what you guys think!**

 **~R.M.R.**

* * *

''So he came to you for help? That's how you met? How did you become his slave?,'' Haru asked from her spot next to Baron.

''I am afraid it is a long tale to be told. Not only is it painful for me to tell, but I am quite tired. May we continue this in the morning?''

''Yes. I believe we could all do with some well-earned rest.''

''Finally! Something we can agree on!,'' Muta said before rising.

''Zurlo, there is a spare room down the hall that the Sanctuary has summoned for your use.''

''Thank you.,'' The imp giggled. Muta and Zurlo walked down the hallway that led to their respected rooms. Muta glanced down at the odd wizard.

''Why do you laugh so much?,'' Muta asked. He suddenly stopped, but still smiling. His eyes twitched with that crazed look before he tilted his head up to look at Muta.

''Laugh when you have nothing left, it keeps yourself off of reality. That way you won't go crazy.'' He turned back to the empty hallway and walked to the door of his room, leaving Muta behind.

''I think it's a bit late for that...,'' He grumbled as he went upstairs to his own room.

 ** _0O0OO0O00O Meanwhile..._**

Haru stood up and took the tea cups into the kitchen. She began to wash them, unaware that someone was behind her, before she was grabbed.

Baron nuzzled into the crook of her neck and purred contently.

''Baron!,'' she laughed as his whiskers tickled her cheek.

''Hmmm..,'' He sighed. Haru turned around and drew her arms around his neck, his own arms wrapped around her waist. She hummed against his chest.

They stood like that, wrapped in each other's arms before Haru fell silent.

''Baron...,'' she said cautiously,''What happened with our reflections?''

''...''

''Baron?''

''Adolphmus had to separate you and your reflection. In order to do that he had to break the mirror. We were able to save your reflection, but...''

He fell silent. Haru took his hand and led him towards the room he used only while in flesh form.

''Come on. We need to see them.''

''Haru-,'' he tried to say, his voice starting soft.

''We can fix this!''

''Haru, somethings might be different, this time.,'' he said softly still.

''We can fix this.''

She sounded like she was affirming it to herself.

* * *

 _Haru and Baron found themselves once again in the grand ballroom._

 _Everything was exactly the same from the sparkling pure water that poured from the fountain, to the sunset painted clouds that hung over sky, visible because of the roofless room. Although one thing was different_

 _At the top of the steps on the other side of the room stood a large oval shaped mirror made from the purest of silver, engraved with an encryption outlined with a glowing pink._

 _This familiar mirror was the very one which held their reflections...But they were free and dancing in the gorgeous ballroom._

 _It was almost as if nothing had happened, but the way they moved wasn't quite right._

 _Haru's reflection was a bit stiffer, as if she wasn't there._

 _Haru then broke through his thoughts,_

 _''They're okay! Baron-''_

 _''How? I saw them-''_

 _''Reflection!'' Haru called and waved. The couple stopped and looked over at the other two, smiling. The two reflections and their counterparts strode over to met each other._

 _''Haru!''_

 _''You're okay! I was so worried about you!''_

 _''I was worried about you too, but when my broken pieces began to reassemble, I knew that you had regained your emotions.''_

 _They began to tell each other their stories depicting the adventures since they last met._

 _''Hello again.'' Baron greeted his reflection._

 _''It is good to see you Baron. May I talk with you for a moment?''_

 _''I would rather not leave Haru alone-''_

 _''It will only take a second.'' The reflection said with a meaningful tone._

 _''Very well.''_

 _''Come, this way.'' The reflection gave his counterpart a quick peck on the cheek before walking toward the fountains._

 _''Baron?''_

 _''I'll be right back, Haru.''_

 _''Is everything alright?''_

 _''Yes, he just wants to speak to me about something. It will only take a second.''_

 _''Okay. Baron?''_

 _''Yes?'' Haru walked up to him, her eyes sparkling, and a small smile on her face. She stood higher upon her toes, her hands lying upon his shoulders. She leaned in gently and kissed him._

 _Baron wasn't expecting this, and although the usual surprises he would receive would be bad, this one would erase all of them. He leaned forward to deepen the kiss, his hand cupping her face._

 _Neither wanted the moment to end, but even dreams are sprinkled with reality. He grasped her hand firmly and she held his heart gently._

 _''I love you Haru.''_

 _''I love you Baron.''_

 _He had finally said what his heart had been screaming. He finally got rid of all doubt he had about his love for her. He would never let her go again._

 _He walked over to the fountain where his reflection was waiting for him._

 _''You always thought it was to selfish of yourself to fall for someone mortal. Good to know things have changed.''_

 _''I should have listened to my heart.''_

 _''Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear.'' His reflection smiled._

 _''Except for losing her..''_

 _''Fear doesn't always have to control you. Fear can teach you how to be brave. Or even cruel or cowardly. I think it depends on where you let it take you.''_

 _''I suppose.'' Baron trailed off looking off into space thoughtfully._

 _''But, we must get back to the matter at hand.''_

 _''Hm? What is the problem?''_

 _''Haru and her reflection aren't fully connected. Her heart may have healed, but it is cut off from her.''_

 _''She can feel. She has been feeling since we escaped.''_

 _''Yes, but if her heart isn't connected with the rest of her, she will begin to deteriorate and her body will become an empty shell. Without her soul connected properly, it will drift.''_

 _''Then there must be something else if you are talking to me and not all of us.''_

 _''I used our magic to sustain her reflection. Connecting the link may have some side effects because of the residual magic. When we do this and you are sent back into reality, do not be alarmed if she starts to...change. She will turn back to normal as long as you let the process continue.''_

 _''What changes should I be looking for?''_

 _''Sudden acts that seem unnatural for her to perform. Changes in appearance or behavior and sometimes bursts of magic energy. Some other things may occur, but it is hard to predict.''_

 _''Haru has suffered enough.''_

 _''What do you plan to tell her?''_

 _''...''_

 _''You can't just say nothing,'' his reflection insisted._

 _''Haru has suffered enough. Let this be my burden.''_

 _''That is not a choice for you to make. Haru should-''_

 _''Be having a long, normal, life. She doesn't deserve any of this.''_

 _''She deserves the truth!,'' he whispered sharply._

 _''You don't think I know that! She deserve far more than just the truth. Haru deserves everything good in the world and all that the world has offered has brought her suffering.''_

 _''...I cannot tell her without your conscious approval. But if I could-''_

 _''You've made it plenty clear what you think. It isn't as simple as that.''_

 _''Isn't it?''_

 _''I'll tell Haru the minimum. She-''_

 _''You don't have to tell me.'' the mirrored huffed, irritated._

 _''Apparently not.'' Baron replied coldly,''_ _Please, pretend that we are in a better mood than we actually are.''_

 _As the two walked back to their respective Haru. Haru and her reflection were still enraptured in their conversation, smiling and laughing. When she looked up and saw Baron, her smile grew brighter. He held out his hand towards her and she took it._

 _''Baron? Is everything okay?''_

 _'everything will be fine, Haru. I promise.' He thought._

 _Baron took both hands and held them between the two of them. Haru titled her head slightly to the side as she looked up at him. Sometimes he wished he wasn't either too small or too tall._

 _''Haru,'' he breathed,''-When you and your reflection were separated it left a gap. It's been re-established, but not completely. We need to strengthen the bond between you and your reflection.''_

 _''How much will it hurt?''_

 _''Just hang onto my hand. As long as you're with me, you won't feel it.''_

 _''Promise?,'' she joked._

 _''Just trust me.'' He squeezed her hand gently._

 _''Good answer.,'' she smiled._

 _Baron and his reflection proceeded to wrap their bow ties to Haru's and her own reflection's hand, then tied them together. His reflection had grabbed Haru's reflection's free hand and stepped into the mirror, his arm slowly disappearing behind the glass veil, as the other followed. Her reflection was still facing towards the couple as she backed into the mirror, the tie still leaving the mirror open._

 _Now it was just the reflections on one side and the dreamers on the other, the tie the only thing keeping the magic open to each other's worlds._

 _Then the halls echoed a soft song, like a lullaby as the spell began to take place._

 _''Come round, O distant time,_

 _Come round,_

 _Call back my heart,_

 _Come round,_

 _Call back my heart,_

 _Birds, bugs, beasts,_

 _Grass, trees, flowers,_

 _Teach people how to feel,_

 _If I hear that you pine for me,_

 _I will want to return to you_

 _I will want to return to you...''_

* * *

Baron hugged Haru and drew her closer to him. His eyes opened slightly at the sound of Haru sighing contently. She snuggled deeper into his side.

''Haru...I think we should raise along with the sun.''

''I'd rather share a sunset like this,'' she mumbled. Baron laughed before kissing her. He closed his eyes once again. He didn't open them, not even when he felt Haru move in his arms.

She raised her hand toward Baron's unsuspecting ear, and began to scratch it. Baron's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came were purrs. Even when he closed his mouth the sound came.

''H-Haru! * _purrrr_ *''

''I love it when you purr.''

''* _purrr_ * Hmmmmm...'' He couldn't stop and he would normally be angry at himself for lacking control, but it felt _**really**_ good.

Haru continued to laugh, but if Baron wasn't distracted, he would have seen the small glimmer of emerald green within her eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Teaser: ''Oh that? Why yes, sorry. She was filled with so much joy...I thought it would be nice to have her stay with that smile on her face forever._ _ **It's a masterpiece isn't it?**_ _'' / ''_ _ **Dark magic won't work on me, dearie. You know that don't you**_ _?'' /He laughed. That was all he could do now...His tears turned into laughter...and his fears brought him joy.._


	17. Zurlo's Ending, Madness Begins

**I did plan on having this done on friday, but I had to go to bed early and didn't finish it until now. So I am really sorry about all the late chapters. I'm trying to get my schedule back on track so I can have this sorted out. Again, sorry about the delay.**

 **Now, I personally think that this chapter is a little darker, but that might be just me. I had planned on saving this for once I reached 2,000 views, but I'll have to find something else. Part two of 'Distant Time' isn't until much later.**

 **Tell me what you think! Whether you though this chapter was darker or to dark or could be darker. Or not...*shrug* This chapter is centered on Zurlo. So tell me what you think about him.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway. XD**

 **~ R.M.R**

* * *

''Well my friends, it appears that my story is yet to be finished. This story brings me much laughter. But for you, it might bring tears. This is a story of my great tragic and I find it quite funny.''

He stopped, a sad smile on his face. For a moment you could see the madness recede and there was a man who has seen too much. Then again was the insanity like a flash and the sadness was gone.

All that was left was the large gleeful smile on his face.

* * *

-Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push-

~The Joker

 _One would think that the day his world died would have started off worse, but it wasn't like that. It was actually a rather nice day, almost as it always was. He started the day off like he normally did, with his beloved sleeping beside him with the morning light making her the loveliest thing he had ever seen. He counted himself as the luckiest man in the world._

 _Then, he would go to the nursery, where his beautiful child lay in its crib. It was a smooth birth and the babe was healthy and almost never cried, unless it wanted something. His child was joyful and reminded Zurlo of his own wife in so many aspects. He thought to himself,''This child will be as beautiful as her mother''. And again, he counted himself the luckiest man in the world._

 _His wife would come into the nursery then, kiss him on the cheek, and then go to feed the child, who had then started to cry._

 _That day was so beautiful, he made picnic to have out in the gardens, so as to enjoy the pleasant day. The love of his life cradled their child underneath the great willow tree that sat at the very center of the garden and the light hit the two just right, and he could have sworn this was a dream._

 _''The luckiest man.,'' he said to himself, smiling._

 _A normal, beautiful day. A day that seemed so much like the others. Days that felt like a dream. Days that were such a beautiful normal, it seemed to last forever._

 _''The luckiest man.,'' he whispered as he fell asleep with his family underneath the tree._

 _It wasn't until later, when he was in his study that the luckiest man ran out of his luck._

 _''Zurlo, dear! Come down! You've got a guest!''_

 _''Just a minute my dear!,'' he stood and stretched from his chair. He would have walked down those steps if the terrifying scream of his beloved had his heart pounded frantically as panic washed over him. Knowing that his wife's favorite place to be at the hour was in the drawing room, he had magicked himself to that room. The lights were somewhat dim even though the window was pouring in sunlight, something seem to sap it into darkness. Dark magic?_

 _Yes. He could feel the dark magic in the air. Its intoxicating stench was strong for someone who had turned away from the darker arts of magic._

 _But this magic was different than any forms he had dabbled in or even known of. This magic was centered on rage and certain evils. Yet it was mixed in with a heartless, soulless, magic._ _Such sorcery hadn't been experienced in all the realms._

 _He could see two figures. One was a man draped in a cloak dark enough to be shadow, and the other was his love, cradling something in her arms._

 _But that couldn't be right? He could have sworn that she wasn't wearing gray this morning. Her skin was ashen too...or gray...or stone?_

 _His eyes widened._

 _''No. NO!''_

 _He couldn't feel himself move, but he was soon staring at her face in horror._

 _A stone statue._

 _He reached to her face, stroking the cold stone cheek. He realized she was still holding something. Someone._

 _''No. No..NO..NO!''_

 _She was cradling their baby._

 _Stone._

 _''NO! NOOO!''_

 _His dearly beloved wife was frozen in stone, staring down at the swaddled baby in her arms who suffered the same fate as her mother. Cold stone tears were etched onto her face as she stared down at the babe._

 _Weeping angels are often seen looking over children's graves, sitting on their tombstones and grave markers._

No. No. No.

 _He looked into the eyes of his love who's appeared to be blank and stone grey. Recognition of every joyful moment they had shared that would shine through and reveal itself on her face as the daylight shone on her, try as it might to compete with the very stars within her soul. He thought it would have been permanently etched onto her delicate face._

 _But it was all taken from him as he looked at their stone corpses. The stone that held their last moments retained her fearful tears and his little girl's silent cries._

No. NO. NO!

 _The days of future past, did it ever exist? Was it all a dream? Was it real?_

NO! No.. No...

 _The face of an angel guarding over a child...until the devil hunted them and struck them down for_ _ **sport.**_

 _She had begged him to stop the darkness. It had taken such a long time, but eventually it did happen. With her love he was able to stop._

 _And now she is gone. It doesn't matter. It was all for nothing._

 _It wasn't real. She wasn't real. You've been dreaming. This is all that reality has in store._

 ** _The sickening twisted laugh of that demon echoed through his heart and soul. Mocking him of his pain. Testing him...Challenging him to beat his own darkness...To match it._**

...Yes.

 _He had studied this for so long. He had travelled realms and learned how to control souls and turn them into demons. He had frequented hell's gates. He was known through worlds of his power hunger. He was known as the only mortal to seek out-no- to achieve the lost spells and enchantments of dark gods, ancient and forgotten. He had prayed to them and they had gave him so much. He was powerful. He was fear. He was the Chaos, harbinger of darkness._

 _How could he have given this all up?_

 _Every dark wish and dark soul that was in the underworld, every nightmare, every dark deed, and gruesome death imaginable was conjured into that very room in that very man's hands._

 _The shadows grew off the walls and the gates of hell opened for the nightmarish creatures at Zurlo's command. Zurlo's gods heard his plea and every evil thing through time and space was channeled into one man who used all of this power to focus on this singular mortal._

 _There are corners of the universe that have bred the most terrible things. Things that act against everything we believe in. They must be fought...But to Zurlo?_

 _No...Today they would fight at his command._ _._

 _Zurlo's being began to contort and turn to a dark black mass, his eyes black with a rim of bright white light shining, his soul._

 _Zurlo let out a cry, somewhat of a demonic animal made from a madman's worst nightmares._

 _With a powerful blast everything evil was sent through the void and towards the being._

 _The figure continued to laugh as the darkness washed over him, unaffected by it-no- the darkness didn't wash over him, it wrapped around him and was greedily consumed. No soul could filter that much darkness._

 _The man gave a dark and hearty chuckle, his eyes glowing red as his body was outlined in black energy._

 ** _''My my...Is that anyway to treat an old friend?''_**

 _''Prince Adolphmus? You...YOU-''_

 ** _''Oh that? Why yes, sorry. She was filled with so much joy...I thought it would be nice to have her stay with that smile on her face forever._** **It's a masterpiece isn't it?,** ' _' he said with Dara's voice._

 _Zurlo began to conjure up more magic, not just from his friends on the other side._

 _''_ **Dark magic won't work on me, dearie. You know that don't you** _?,'' he held both his voice and Dara's, a deep demonic undertone emerging slightly from his voice._

 _Zurlo's entire power was centered, his light and dark magic, poured and surged forward in such a powerful blast that the ground shook. The building collapsed around the the two and the weeping angel statue._

 _Everything was gone. A flat earth as far as the eye could see. Rubble and grey emptiness with dark clouds that tumbled overhead, casting his world into darkness._

 _What world? Everything that he had built was gone. His entire world was gone now. If he hadn't given the charm...if he hadn't dabbled in dark magic...if he hadn't..._

 _Who was left to blame but himself?_

 _And still stood Adolphmus._

 _Zurlo screamed out his pain and sadness, his grief too much to bear. He sobbed and cried and screamed. His hands grabbing fistfuls of the rubble from his now collapsed home. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the prince coming toward him._

 _Adolphmus' feet stopped before him. Zurlo looked up to see him._

 _He stood tall with a glowing red mirror in his grip and attached to that mirror was the triquetra charm the wizard had given him, glowing the deepest of evil red. A red that still shined in thoses eyes._

 _Eyes that lit up as a victorious smile crossed the royal's face._

 _ **''Bow down before your king...For he stands above all...And I am he.''**_

 _The color wrapped around Zurlo and sucked him into emptiness. Not even dreams could save him from the reality of losing his world. The only relief he would have was seeing the stone statue of his wife and daughter in his nightmares._

 _He laughed. That was all he could do now...His tears turned into laughter...and his fears brought him joy.._

 _And he laughed...because he had nothing left. And doesn't that make you want to cry? No? Than you simply must be laughing..._

 _''_ he...he he...he ha...He...He-Ha... _ **HE-HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!**_ _''_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Teaser: ''Green? My eyes are brown.''/ ''Baron, what's wrong with me?'' / ''Yes. Although I don't want to frighten her about this. Which is why it must remain a secret.''/ ''Is there something wrong with your voice?" /_


	18. Voiceless Promises

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited lately. I didn't expect it all at once like this to be honest. The sudden influx of favorites and follows took me off guard. Thank you so much, it means a lot!**

 **Special thanks to NoraVonGikkingen who reviewed last chapter. It was really encouraging and I just wanted to thank you. (And also to you SindySugar- thought I forgot about you didn't you! XD)**

 **But really, thanks to everyone who has supported me this far. I actually have a favor to ask all of you.**

 **The 2,000 viewer special is coming up and I have no idea what to write about! I had a prewritten chapter for the special, but it doesn't take place until later. So I have to ask you...**

 **What would you like me to write about?**

 **Do you want to learn more about the world without emotion? Or maybe more about Zurlo? Or would you rather have me do a fluffy little chapter about our favorite couple, Baron and Haru?**

 **I love feedback, because I love hearing about what you guys think! I want to know what interests you! So you can post your idea's or prompts on the Review page, or you can p.m. me!**

 **This is open for everyone! Like I said, I want to hear what you think!**

 _ **''What would you like me to write about?''**_

 _ **~R.M.R.**_

* * *

Zurlo finished his story, strangely silent after his long period of laughter.

''He's really that evil?,'' Haru said quietly, breaking the lapse. Zurlo looked up, his gleeful smile making way for his madness.

''Oh, yes! HAHA!''

''This is no laughing matter.'' Baron glared, but sadness left the expression weaker.

''Why not? I have no tears left! What is the point?! HAHAHA!''

''The point is that you were just trying to help. That you helped him with something he desperately wanted and then were blamed for his problems. The point is that you didn't deserve to get everything taken away because of his mistakes...Zurlo, I'm sorry.''

''You remind me of her,'' He laughed sadly.

''I'm-,'' she went to apologize but was interrupted.

''Especially your eyes! Just like her's! The same sparkling green! He-He!''

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

''Green? My eyes are brown.''

''Tell that to your eyes, dearie!'' He squealed and giggled. She turned to Baron.

''He must be seeing things...Baron?'' He had his mouth slightly open, his eyes somewhat wide.

''Is something wrong?''

''Oh...No. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare.''

''Tell me the truth.''

''Nothing is wrong.''

''Baron...''

''You're fine-,'' he tried to reassure her.

''Baron!''

''Haru, there is nothing wrong with your eyes.''

''Stop lying.''

''Stop worrying.,'' he retorted.

Haru rolled her eyes before turning to Muta.

''Muta, what's wrong with my eyes.''

''Their green.,'' he said simply, not looking up from his cake.

''Muta!"

''What? She asked!''

Haru stood up and went to the mirror. She peered into her unnaturally green eyes. She shivered as she felt familiarity within her gaze, but it wasn't her own.

''Haru?''

''Baron, what's wrong with me?,'' she said, still facing the mirror.

''Nothing-''

''It's rude to lie.,'' she replied sarcastically.

''Haru, I don't know. But everything will be fine. I promise.''

''Don't make promises you can't keep.''

''Good thing this is a fact.''

''Good answer.'' she smiled, still looking worriedly at her eyes in the mirror. Baron could see her eyes from the reflection.

''I think we should go to the cat kingdom. You'll be safer there.''

* * *

''So this magic keeps humans away from the portals into the Cat Kingdom?''

''Yes. It only works for those connected with the kingdom itself. That's why the Bureau was able to find it. Because of the connection Baron, Muta and you have with it. That and you have special permission from the royal family.''

''That's quite a unique spell.''

Muta stood next to Baron behind the two, who were so in depth with their conversation to notice the friends standing there. Words would filter through the conversation that Muta found odd. Like the way Chicky talked or certain gestures. Actions that didn't seem normal for the girl.

Muta looked over at Baron who sat on a stool looking through an open book that happened to be at the table.

''Chicky's acting weird. She doesn't usually talk like that.,'' he whispered to Baron.

''I'm sure she's fine.,'' Baron said without looking up from his book. Muta's eyes narrowed.

''What's going on, Baron. You're not telling us something.''

Baron sighed tiredly, knowing Muta wouldn't let it go. He turned from his book to look at the large cat.

''If I tell you, you mustn't worry Haru. Are we clear?''

Muta nodded.

''Haru and her other half's link was weak. In order to save them, my reflection had to use our power to keep Haru's core alive. When they were relinked, their would be consequences, side effects that would alter her.. If we let things take course, she will eventually return to normal.''

''So, if we let this... side effect take charge, she'll go back to being herself.''

''Yes. Although I don't want to frighten her about this. She's been through enough. Which is why it must remain a secret.''

''I don't like this idea. Chicky should know, Baron. It isn't right.''

''Please, Muta. She mustn't know. At least not yet. Everything will be fine. Just... don't tell her.''

''...Alright, but you better know what you're doing.''

''It'll be alright, I promise.'' He smiled, trying to reassure.

Reassure Muta. Not himself.

No, certainly not himself...right?

''Hey guys! Lune and Yuki wish to speak with us.,'' Haru called.

''Comming.''

 _'I promise..Everything is fine...'_

* * *

Lune and Yuki had given them rooms on the southern side of the castle, a smaller wing in the east that had fewer windows making it safer in case of another kidnapping attempt or an attack.

The King and Queen gave the Bureau members each a room next to each other's and supplied them whatever they needed. Muta ,of course, had food while Baron's was next to one of the smaller libraries. Toto had the balcony tower a little ways down the hall from Haru's room, which wasn't that far from Baron's or Muta's rooms.

Haru's room had a few books, some paper to draw with and a few sewing materials for her to experiment with.

She couldn't find anything to draw about. Her usual inspiration was lacking and what she did draw seemed... un-entertainable; unenjoyable. Haru found herself drawn back to the books in the corner shelf.

Haru began to read and before she knew it, 4 books had been read through. Barely two hours had gone by. She shook her head, surprised at herself.

 _'They were rather small books compared to what we normally read.'_

What was she thinking? She didn't read books as large as these, much less about- she glanced at the cover- ' _A History of Political Thought in the 16th Century'_.

''What?,''she asked herself incredulously, confused with herself for enjoying a book she wouldn't normally read.

 _'To be honest, it isn't the worst we've read. Especially considering it was with free will and not a required textbook.'_

Haru shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to the little quilting kit.

Long story short, it turned out worse than the drawing.

Haru looked down at the mess of a blanket she had in her lap and let out a frustrated groan.

''What am I doing wrong! I've never been more ashamed to call myself a quilters daughter! I knew I've never been completely amazing at it, but this is ridiculous!''

 _'Perhaps you're not in the right mindset? Whenever I'm not feeling quite right, I read.'_

''And now I'm talking to myself like I'm another person... just peachy.''

 _'Just a suggestion. No need to get so sarcastic. All I'm saying is that a good book can do loads for people.'_

Haru glanced at the mostly finished pile of books in the corner. ''If I'm going to drown myself in words, I might as well do it right...'' she whispered to herself, although a little weary about the sudden urge to read. She crept out of her room and made her way towards the library.

Considering that the hall had few windows to let light in, she found she didn't need a candle to light the way. She figured it was because of some magic that Jiji had installed.

He might have been a bit sarcastic at times, but he was smart when it came to magic and eager to learn.

Haru quietly entered the library and searched the shelves for a good book. She found many, and brought them over to the sofa near the fireplace, which had a fire lit, but no heat.

 _'Probably another one of Jiji's tricks for the castle.'_

She opened a book and began to read, but smiled knowingly.

''Are you going to come out, Baron?,'' Haru called out, not looking up from her book.

He stepped out of the shadows.

''How did you know?''

''I could hear your footsteps while they were following me down the hall and in the aisles of the library.''

''Not many could say that.'' He gave a small laugh before sitting down beside her. He looked at the book she was reading.

'' _The Princess Bride_.,'' he read the title out-loud

''It's a very imaginative story.''

''What's it about?''

''A hero saving his love from an unwanted marriage to royalty.,'' she stated amusedly, looking up at him.

''Ah. Aren't those the best stories?'' He sat down, smirking slightly, ''What brings you into the library so late at night?''

''I couldn't sleep...I just wanted to read.''

''Read?''

''Yeah. The mood just struck me.''

''Hmm...I get that way myself sometimes too.''

''Sometimes?''

''Alright, Most of the time.,'' he chuckled.

Baron picked up a book from her small pile and began to read. Haru leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

''Do you need a light?''

''No. I can see just fine.''

His brow raised up subtly as he peered over his book.

''It's bad for your eyesight, Haru.''

''I'm having no trouble reading, Baron. Besides, the lights are on.''

''No they're not.''

''Baron, I wouldn't be able to read if the lights weren't on.''

''I-'' he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

' _Is this another change?'_

Sometime in the night they had both fallen asleep, curled up in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Baron was being shook awake. His eyes shot wide open and he grasped Haru, who was shaking him by the shoulders.

Her eyes were wide and panicked, her lips slightly parted for breath.

''What's wrong?!''

''...'' She opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it.

''Haru?!''

She pointed at her throat.

''Is there something wrong with your voice?"

She nodded.

''Can you speak?''

She shook her head ' _no_ ' and then mouthed ' _Can't_ '

He pulled her into a hug, keeping his own face hidden from her view so she wouldn't see his own fear. He clutched her tightly, Haru matching it with equal strength.

''It's alright, Haru. You'll be okay. I promise.''

Baron stayed by Haru's side the whole day. Never did he once leave her side. Frankly, it was ticking Haru off. One time she actually _tried_ to get Baron off her trail. Although that plan didn't work out very well.

She kept wanting to do things that she normally wouldn't even think of. She wanted to make tea and read any new book she could find. She wanted to fix the broken grandfather clock by the window in her room. She wanted to solve problems. This scared her a bit. She didn't know how to make tea or fix clocks or recognize words from books she's never read. She hated puzzles with a burning passion and chess was simply unimaginable for her to play...but lately whispers of things she didn't know would flit into her mind telling her the names of strategies and game pieces. Whispers about what to do with puzzles and how to fix problems.

Memories flashing behind her eyelids every time she closed them. Memories that she never had or seen before.

Not only was this keeping her on edge, she was finding things that she normally liked a bit...un-enjoying as it once was. She wanted to talk, but...her voice was stolen.

Baron wasn't telling her anything and she knew he had something.

 _'I'll find out Baron. This is one puzzle that I'm going to solve..'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

 _Teaser: ''She'll be scared; terrified. But you'll be able to help her prepare if you tell her.'' ''I don't want to see fear in her eyes.''/ 'Changes...'/ She sat on her knees and peered over the water to look at her reflection./_


	19. Speaking the Truth

**Sorry that this is so late. It was homecoming week so I had a lot to do with the float and robotics and drama club and the five tests and the standardized testing..ugggghhhh my brain hurts..**

 **I think I might do a short chapter on either romantic fluff or maybe the new character I've just introduced...hmmm...**

 **Or maybe about the emotionless world. *shrug***

 **Again sorry this is late and thank you to everyone who's reviewed and waited!**

 **~R.M.R.**

* * *

Haru looked through some dresses on the nearest rack to the door she had just came through out of the many racks of clothing in the large room. Yuki had insisted she chose something else to wear around the castle than her preferred outfit, leggings and a comfortable cardigan. She really did dress more for comfort than for style, but to be honest, she was looking forward to a new wardrobe.

She looked through them. Most of them were too extravagant for her taste or full of unnecessary accessories that made them uncomfortable.

 _'Check down towards the end, around the corner. Those look simpler.'_

Her eyes were drawn to the darker corner, towards some of the obviously less used dresses. The corner looked somewhat forgotten, with small particles of dust floating in the air where the light shined through the window. She could hear the tapping of her shoes across the marble floor as she made her way towards the rack.

 _'That yellow one looks nice.''_

She took it off the rack to get a closer look.

It was more of a vintage style of a dress made out of soft yellow cloth that tied around the length went down to her ankles, where it slightly flared out in small rivets. It had wide straps that were adorned with a larger bow.

 _'Simple and yet more formal than normal. Perfect for an average day in the castle.'_

'When did my life get so weird?' She shook her head, bemused.

 _'When did you realize you liked it that way?'_

Haru rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly to herself. Weird had brought her Baron.

She played with the bow on the strap absently thinking about her predicament with the whole deal.

 _'Haru? Perhaps we should get going? Common, at least try on the dress!'_

'I'm talking to myself in 2nd person. Weird is an understatement.'

 _'What about that green velvet one? That might be good for the party tonight...'_

* * *

The others were waiting at the breakfast table. She opened her mouth to apologize for being late, but then shut it. She forgot her voice was gone.

Haru sat across from Baron, who was looking at her with wide eyes. She looked at the others, who were giving her the same look.

She raised an eyebrow.

''I like your dress. It's very cute.'' Yuki said politely. Haru smiled at her and gave her a nod as in thank you.

It was a bit quiet, even with the 'normal' conversations. She couldn't tell what was bothering everyone, but she put it off as it was their first time sitting at a grand table and spread out farther apart. Breakfast soon ended after Muta had finished his...whatever number of dish he was on.

Haru quickly walked away from the door and hid from sight, so Baron couldn't find her. She heard his footsteps pass by her and they slowly grew quiet as he walked further away in search for her. Haru crept out of her hiding place and as soundlessly as she could, walked quickly in the other direction.

She couldn't very well think straight, much less investigate with him trailing her every move like gum stuck of her shoe.

 _'You should go outside. Clean air might do some good. That and there is more coverage to hide...'_

Haru walked quickly down the servant stairs into the kitchens, hiding from the servants and chiefs in the kitchens. She walked around the garden, enjoying the breeze, sounds, and smells as it all seemed heightened to her.

She walked the path until she came upon a great oak tree. It had a thick foliage and wide strong branches. It was very old to be so large.

Just then, she heard familiar voices, one of them undoubtedly Baron's. She quickly scaled the tree, not wanting.

Haru hid among the branches and peered down at the two people she heard. Baron and Lune were talking about someone.

''You shouldn't cling so tightly. She probably feels suffocated.''

''-But you see why I don't want to worry her, yes?''

''I know. But she has the right to know what's happening to her.''

''Yes, but-''

''Baron, you love each other. You shouldn't keep secrets from her. Especially one as big as this. She'll be in a whole sort of conflict and confusion when she finds out.''

''I know, but-''

''She'll be scared, terrified even. She's already going to be upset with you for not telling her sooner. She needs to know.''

''I don't want to see fear in her eyes.''

''Fear is what makes us who we are. It is as much of us as love or joy. We must accept them.''

''I...I don't want to lose her.''

''She's not gone. She's just changing. Haru will turn back to normal after this passes. But her anger will remain if you don't tell her.''

''I-''

''Tell her, Baron. She'll be scared and angry, but it's better to tell her now than at the last moment. And that moment is coming quickly, my friend. When it hits her, and it will, you can soften the blow by telling her the truth.''

''Well I need to find her. There's no telling how much longer she's got...''

''One of the servants saw her head into the gardens. We've searched that way. Perhaps we should split up?''

Baron sighed in defeat and they both went their separate ways.

Haru looked down from her tree.

 _'So he is lying to me. What does he mean by changing? What does he mean by 'the moment'? Why is he keeping such a big secret, which should be obvious, from me? What am I missing? What changes is-'_

Suddenly, a sharp pain was stabbing in her mouth and her voice roared back into life with a painful scream, muffled only by her gloved hands. It was aching like something grew inside her tooth. She ran her tongue over her teeth and found that they had grown and sharpened.

Haru pressed her hand against her mouth again, more out of shock.

'Changes...'

Her mind went on the weirdness of the past few days.

The craving for books and tea. Odd passages from books she recalled from, but had never read before. The constant reminder of what needs fixing or who could use help had amplified by a million. The sudden change in her behavior and choice of style. Her now green eyes. The puzzle solving and the sudden disappearance of her voice. Not needing light. And now her teeth changing...

And there was the voice in her head that now seemed to make sense.

Haru climbed down the large oak, the few leaves that clung to her falling off as she stumbled her way over to the small pond across the cobblestone pathway. She sat on her knees and peered over the water to look at her reflection.

Ears... _Orange Ears_..Orange Cat Ears, no less! How could she not notice! The heightened sense of hearing. The way her friends looked at the top of her head, not just the dress.

Haru now noticed the swaying of her tail against the ground.

''What am I turning into?'' said a soft, female, British voice. Haru turned around to look for the source, but found none.

''Who's there?!'' The voice came again. Haru's mouth moved along with the voice.

Her voice.

''What's happening to me?!''

She heard footsteps approaching fast.

 ** _'HIDE..'_** The voice hissed urgently.

Haru scrambled to get up and raced to the tree to hide. She just started to climb when a voice behind her came.

''Haru?!'' She hopped back down and turned to face him, keeping her mouth shut. Her eyes narrowed at him.

''Haru? Are you alright? Who was that person?'' He stepped forward, but she backed away, her hands turning into fists as her new claws dug into her palms enough to skin, but not enough to draw blood.

''Haru? What's wrong?''

''...You lied to me.'' Her now British voice came. His eyes widened his mouth slightly agape.

''You...You LIED to me! You-You kept me from the truth! You knew what was happening and you saw what was changing me and yet still you lied!''

''I..I didn't want to scare you...I-''

''I had the right to know! You-You-''

''I'm sorry! I just-''

Haru's orange and cream fur bristled as it overtook her skin, stinging painfully.

 _'I know you're hurting, but you need to let go now. Let go before it's too late. Let me handle things from here...Just turn away...'_

''Haru please. Everything is going to be fine...''

 _'Turn away...'_

Haru screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to listen. Not wanting to hear _all those voices telling her what to do._

 _Just peace._

 ** _Peace._**

* * *

Please, just turn around. I know I lied-''

''You did more than lie.''

''I know. And I know you don't deserve any of this. I just thought of what would be best for you. I thought that you deserved to be happy.''

''You did more than just lie. You made everyone else lie. You made her feel alienated. Made her feel alone.''

''Haru?''

She turned to look at Baron, her eyes slanted farther. Her eyes a hauntingly familiar green.

He saw his own eyes staring back at him

''She does deserve to be happy. But not with you. Not with the way you've treated her. She deserves to chose her own fate. To make her own choices. It is not up to you to decide her happiness.''

''Where is Haru! Who are you!''

''I'm what happens when you don't listen. I'm what happens when you intertwine magic and souls and ancient relics. I am the consequences of your ignorant actions.''

'' And I am a lesson. Just because your pain is understandable doesn't mean your behavior is acceptable.''

Light erupted around her blinding him and he couldn't sense anything.

Everything was blank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Teasers: ''Chicky's gone MIA.''/ ''Where are we going?'' ''Back to the Bureau-''/ ''I am unique in the universe and their may be others like me, but there will only be one me in all of time and space. There will never be another.''/ ''Oh, Baron...You could never leave anyone to their fate now could you...I'm an enigma and enigmas don't last forever.''/_


	20. Enigma in The Window

**Hey guys! We are reaching towards the end of this story with only two chapters left. Oh, and the 2,000 viewer special (which is on the way). I've decided to base it in the Emotionless World, but around the time Adolphmus met Haru's mother and Zurlo. It will follow another character and her interactions with (at the time) the young prince. It might be another week before I publish it.**

 **Towards the end I will post 3 special chapters. The 1,000 viewer special ''A Distant World'', the 2,000 viewer special ''Understanding.'' (I might change the title), and a special oneshot involving the new character, the Baroness. Which is introduced in this chapter.**

 **Speaking of this chapter, I hope you like it! (Also, I'm trying to have less cliffhangers, I know you guys get tired of it.)**

 **Shout out to Nora von Gikkengen! You're awesome!**

* * *

Baron's vision was blinded and a sharp ringing in his ears blocked out all other sound, except for the muffled noises of people shouting and his own dull thud when his knees hit the ground. His head was spinning and the white blurriness that was his vision began to subside s colors came back to him and eventually shape.

''. _..Bahroon...Bahron...Baron_! Baron!,'' The black mass in front of him shouted, trying to gain his attention.

''Toto? What...Where?''

''You collapsed, we thought you were being attacked by that cat when we realized...''

''Where is Haru?''

''Baron... I don't know how to-''

Muta's voice drifted from behind Toto.

''Chicky's gone MIA.''

Toto glared at Muta.

''What?!'' Baron stood up and grew dizzy as he sat back down to regain himself.

''Slow down Baron! You're gonna hurt yourself.''

''I'm fine. We need to find Haru.''

''She really did a number on you. We found you clutching your head, crying. Your eyes are still red.''

''She got her hands on some creation magic. My magic.. She used my light bombing spell to blind me, then ran.''

''Wow, Baron...You really pissed Chicky off.''

''But that's where is changes. It wasn't Haru.''

''What? We saw her skin turn to fur as we ran down the steps of the-''

''It wasn't Haru. Well, at first it was, but not long after her fur came did she... It was someone else.''

''Who then?''

''I don't know, Muta! She had an accent, the same as mine! And her fur and eyes were just like mine!''

''Baron-''

''I said I don't know!,'' he yelled. Toto and Muta both jumped back a little, not expecting the sudden outburst. They watched cautiously, as their friend paced back and forth eventually stopping to sit at the ledge of the pond.

Baron stood up again and walked toward the castle, Muta and Toto trailed behind him.

''Where are we going?''

''Back to the Bureau. I must go collect an item of Haru's or even some hair, anything, so we can use a locater spell. It might be a new conscience, but it is still inhabiting her body.''

* * *

After gaining help from Lune and Yuki, the portal the royal's had summoned opened up and the three jumped into the courtyard of the sanctuary. Baron felt something in the air and gripped his cane tight. The air had the familiar magic it always did, mostly of his and Toto's, but there was more of his. But the air's magic held something different than his own.

''Something's wrong.''

''Baron, there's something in the window.'' Muta pointed to the Bureau. Baron looked into the window where he normally stood and saw a green glimmer. His eyes narrowed.

''Not something...Someone.''

The last light of day shined into the green eyes and magnificent light poured into the sanctuary. The Bureau's lights turned on and the figure from the window was gone. The twin doors swung open boldly as someone stepped out.

A beautiful orange and cream colored cat with stunning emerald eyes and a slight smile emerged from the Bureau. She walked forward with graceful yet confident steps, much like the way Baron walked, but more feminine. She wore a Victorian style dark green dress with a pink shawl boreo, along with her matching pink parasol that's strong wood rested upon her shoulder.

''Welcome to the Cat Bureau. I am the Baroness, although I prefer Missy.''

''Haru?'' Baron stepped forward.

''Baron. Would you care for some tea?''

He couldn't speak. His eyes were wide with shock at this female version of himself.

 _'This was Haru...'_

''Come inside then. It's gotten a bit colder outside.'' The Baroness, as she called herself, spun on her heel to walk back.

The three walked in behind her and Haru started to make tea. It was as if she knew where everything was and which ingredients to put in. She didn't have a book or anything to go by besides her memory.

 _'But she never made tea without instructions before in her life. Haru told me herself.'_ Baron thought. He watched as she put the tea leaves in and recognized the familiar brew.

 _'She's making my special blend...'_

The Baroness poured a cup of tea for him and herself, Muta and Toto declined. She just smiled politely and sat down, slipping her cup thoughtfully.

''Do you remember?'' He said suddenly.

''Sorry?'' She said and placed her cup on the table.

''Do you remember who you were? Before this happened?''

''Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?''

''I...I just wanted to see if there was a small part of the Haru I know.''

''She'll be back soon,'' The Baroness- Missy - reassured him with a kind smile.

''How can you be so certain? How do you know if she, if you, will come back to me?''

''Because she believes in herself. Haru would not be content with hiding behind the curtains for long anyway..''

Baron looked down at his cup, it tasted the same as his.

''What happened to you?,'' Muta asked.

''You mean Haru?''

''What happened?,'' Baron repeated Muta's question. She smiled politely, although a bit sadly at the bite in Baron's tone. She set down her cup.

''Your magic is entwined with your very being. Since you used it on me for an extended amount of time some of you became connected to my reflection.''

''Your reflection didn't show of any changes.''

''The Mirror of Conscious reviles what is on the inside. I suppose it's like a lake. Your magic would be the polluted water on the other side of the dam.''

''Alright...''

''When I was connected to her, fragments of myself slowly seeped in through the mirror and into her, like a broken dam. Although, the dam was slowly breaking and the pollution started to leak in. Once the dam is broken, the water will wash through the clean lake water and pollute it. But soon the pollution will be cleaned from the now connected waters and will eventually even out into a river, washing away the pollution.''

''So has the dam broken?''

''Yes. I am proof.''

''Then it's only a matter of time before she comes back?''

''Yes. Although I must warn you. She is quite angry.''

''Why aren't you angry any more?''

''Do you not think I am? I'll have you know that I have a bit of nerve to slap you.'' Her eyes narrowed. Muta and Toto grimace.

''I'm sorry.''

''I may be part of her and you combined, but we are not exactly the same.'' She picked her cup back up, sipping it.

''But you're Chicky.'' Muta pointed out.

''I am and I'm not. I'm half Haru and half Baron. I'm both, but neither...I am me.''

''So, when you turn back into Haru-,'' Toto started.

''I am, in a sense, dieing,'' she said calmly and looked out of focus in her steaming cup of tea.

''Dying?''

''Yes.''

''How are you untroubled with this? Why-''

''Won't I fight to live? The same reason you put yourself at risk of death every time you take a case. You do it for the good of others. You have no concern for yourself as long as you can do good.''

''I-,'' Baron began.

''Don't try to deny it Baron. You forgot that I'm part of you. You can't lie to yourself if you already know what's true.''

''H-Baroness- Missy-, don't you want to live? It looks like you're giving up,'' Toto said.

''Of course I would like to live. I would like to see the world with my own eyes and experience it the way I am now. ''

''Then why?,'' Baron asked.

''The elements of the mirror that created me were born many millions of years ago, in the heart of a far away star and it exploded and died. This explosion crossed the deep desolations of space after so many millions of years. These elements came together to form new elements and new stars and new planets. On and on it went, creating many things until it came together to make me.'' Her eyes spoke with excitement, ''I am unique in the universe and their may be others like me, but there will only be one me in all of time and space. There will never be another,'' she ended with a sadder note than intended. Missy then smiled again, her eyes taking a form of content confidence, importance and hope as she spoke:

''But what you both have is more valuable than all the stardust in the universe. You can both do so much together. I can see that you will effect the world...If you only have the time. So in order for that love to happen...that love...that will save the world...'' She trailed off, her eyes glancing into the nothingness of the floor in a crestfallen way before straightening back up again. Steeling herself to prevent the emotions from leaking outward. Smiling at Baron, who looked confused and sad.

 _'What does he have to be sad about...He isn't the one dying.'_

''I'm giving you time, because you can both use it better then I may ever do. Although remember this. It isn't always the time that matters..It's the people and the memories made. Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty,'' she ended her speech, leaving just one sentence left.

''It's not the time that matters...it's the person...''

''That doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself!'' Baron reasoned with his eyes widened.

''Oh, Baron...You could never leave anyone to their fate now could you...I'm an enigma and enigma's don't last forever...'' She gave a kind and knowing smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Teaser: ''The stars...Do they always...make things so much bigger on the inside?'' /''You are a person! Please, don't do this!''/_


	21. Haru's Return

**Here we are, the last chapter. But this is only book one. Tada! Got you!**

 **Book 2 which will be called ''The Waters of the River Never Lie''. At least that's what I planned, but I might change the title later on. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear it. I haven't gotten very far with the writing of book two, so it might be awhile before it's submitted.**

 **The 2,000 viewer special is almost done. I haven't been able to work on it recently since my schedule decided to hate me. But I plan on having it done soon.**

 **I want to thank everyone for your support and commitment to my story. I had serious doubts on whether or not I should continue writing back when I was posting chapter 6. So thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I never would have gotten this far without you!**

 **And a special thanks to the following:**

 **Catsafari: For your help and tips. For your interest and support when I was feeling like the story wasn't good enough.**

 **Sindy Sugar: For your encouragement and excitement which lifted my spirits and gave me motivation.**

 **And NoraVonGikkengen: For your interest and amazement at something that I thought was rather mediocre.**

 **I like to think that you all gave strength and faith in not only this story, but with my own skills as a writer. And I can't thank you enough for that. ( And I know how gooey that sounds, but I'm trying to be sincere.)**

 **Anyway, this is the chapter and as such I wanted to let everyone know that each everyone of you has someone who values you. Even if you can't see it because it could be someone in the virtual world, or someone standing right beside you. Just because you can't think of anyone who would value you, let alone yourself, doesn't mean that they're not out there.**

 **What I'm trying to say is keep your values and your love, and one day there will a person for you to share it with. Because they believe in you and now you believe in yourself.**

 **~R.M.R**

* * *

Baron and the Baroness stared up at the sky, the stars glistening and shining with each wish that a child would make upon them. Wishes that seem simple and not very well thought out, but filled with a tiny whisper of the heart. A word of innocents that is the core of all wishes.

Being a creation allows Baron to somewhat feel the wishes. Mostly of children though, for their wishes are louder and brighter than others.

Before this mess started, he would describe the wishes to Haru.

Back when Haru was safe and happy. Back when all he could think of was to her smile. And she smiled...It was a wish all on its own...

* * *

 _He remembered how they would lay on a blanket he would spread on the ground and how they would look up at the sky. He recalled the instance when a meteor shower ran across the sky and he explained to Haru that those were the most pure wishes made into reality._

 _She tilted her head at him and confused smile clearly asking him to explain, but without words. He smiled back and his eyes drifted rather whimsically toward the stars._

 _''It is a celebration of sorts,'' he said, turning back to Haru._

 _''What do stars have to celebrate?''_

 _''Why, wishes coming true of course. During a shower such as this one, stars celebrate all the recent wishes pure enough to come true.''_

 _''Recent? But if they were recent, wouldn't there be more showers?''_

 _''By recent I mean by years. Every few years they celebrate the purest wishes that come true. Few are pure enough to make this requirement and so the wishlings, the ones that control wishes, set up a system where a certain number must be reached for the celebration to begin.''_

 _''So, the purest wishes must reach a limit marker before the 'wishlings' can celebrate?''_

 _''Precisely.''_

 _''How can you tell?''_

 _''Creations are born by wishes- at least most are. So myself being a creation, I can hear them.''_

 _''What are they saying?''_

 _''You see those people down there? They are like us. Sometimes they fall to make someone else's wish come true. Or something like that. Its's more of a feeling than actual words, although sometimes they use words. Just not in the right order.''_

 _''Not in the right order?''_

 _''Make true wish someone's fall...And then something about what I assume is a type of food.''_

 _''What? Get out of hear!''_

 _''I am being honest.''_

 _''Yeah right! I bet you speak dragon too!''_

 **''Dov zul vah-Haru-joor?''**

 _And they laughed. The comfortable silence followed as they lay there, the sky still dancing with stars as they celebrated._

 _''What did you mean when you said that the stars feel?,'' she whispered._

 _''It's a bit complex to describe...''_

 _''Please?''_

 _''...Alright,'' he chuckled._

* * *

It felt like the world was filling with good and hope again. It felt like the way you would think a sunrise felt. A burst of bright magical light restoring life to the world filling it with the glow of hope. He always described it this way because he new no other.

Except when he was around Haru.

He longed to let her touch the stars. To see and feel them as he did. But... He couldn't...

How foolish had he let himself be? How ignorant must be to just now realize that Haru wouldn't always be there..

When would Haru go on to the stars without him?

''Do they always do that?,'' the figure beside him said suddenly breaking him from his thoughts.

''Sorry?''

''The stars...Do they always...sound like that?'' The Baroness asked.

''Can you hear them too?''

''Yes. They sound like children, laughing and playing.''

''Hm...I suppose they do...Quite so actually.'' He smiled thinking of a new way to describe the stars to Haru.

''It makes things so much brighter doesn't it?''

''Yes. She does.'' Baron said quietly to himself, thinking about Haru. The Baroness either heard and remained silent or didn't hear at all. To this Baron was thankful.

 _'But...The Baroness...Why...Why does...'_ Baron thought. ' _She doesn't have to die...right?'_

He turned to her.

''There just has to be another way to save you. Perhaps-''

''Baron.'' She placed her delicate gloved hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled and turned back to look at the stars with Baron's eyes never leaving her.

''The way I see it...,'' she spoke softly with her gaze still on the sky.

''Life is a pile of good things and bad things...The good things don't always soften the bad things, yet vise versa...'' She turned her gaze to Baron. Her kind smile not faulting even as her breathing grew irregular.

''The bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant. But I can definitely add to the pile of good things in the world...I feel they are beginning to-to dwindle..''

The Baroness began to sway, her eyes drooping. Baron caught her before she fell. She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

''You are a _person_. Please, don't do this! You must know of a 't give up.''

''Baron..you can't save everyone...I wasn't really a person...not...really...I'm half creation...half human...Or rather..I was.'' The Baroness looked down at her cracked hand as it shined a bright pink light.

''It was nice...being...alive.'' She smiled up at him.

His female counterpart started to crack with pink light flowing inside. It followed along her skin and body like cracks on a broken mirror.

She looked up at the stars wishing to hear their laughter for one last time, but instead they started to sing.

 _''_ _Turn your face towards the sun... Let the shadows fall behind you... Don't look back, just carry on, and the shadows will never find you.''_

Eventually the pink light grew more intense and forceful until it broke free and exploded with a powerful burst, sending him back. Baron raised his hand to block the brightness from harming his eyes and tried to peer through his fingers to get a glance up at her. The light flooded her entire body and morphed it, the ears and tail dissolving away. The mirror light started to recede and the cracks began to vanish and all that was left was Haru.

The Baroness had left to join the stars.

Haru was more beautiful then when he had last saw her. The progression of her beauty forced by the mirror hadn't stopped. It looked like it pushed harder than before.

Haru was levitated down to lay on the cold stone by the mysterious power that lifted the Baroness up. Her dress was the same victorian style and the parasol was held in her limp hand.

Baron ran to her and cradled her form in his arms waiting for her to awaken, all the while his mind screaming _-''PLEASE, STARS ABOVE, LET HER STAY WITH ME'' -o_ ver and over again making a senseless mantra of apologizes.

He just held her close to himself, not wanting to let go. Silent tears streamed down his face as he thought of how selfish and utterly foolish he had been. He put her in harm's way, and he should have never let anything like this happen to her. And now he would lose her. Surely she wouldn't stand him. But he hoped to god, and all the saintly beings, that she would. That she would hold onto him like he was to her, and never let go, in all his selfishness. He had almost given up when she was taken the first time. He almost let go. He almost cost Haru her life. And it was _his_ fault. He lied to her and betrayed her. How could he-

He should have told her. He should have held her when she needed him to. He should have been there. He should have... Now she'll hate him.

Why would she forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself?

All these terrible things he thought, he believed and even though it was thought impossible for it to become worse, it did when she started to stir.

''Baron?,'' her small voice uttered his name. The stabbing pain of emotion worsened.

''...I-,'' he began, but was cut off by the sudden movement of her arms wrapping around him. She laid her head on his chest and breathed him in. Haru felt at home again.

''I know...,'' she breathed out in a whisper.

Baron gave a sigh of slight relief and buried himself in the crook of her neck. Her soft hair acting as a curtain to prevent Haru from viewing his tear stained cheeks. They didn't say anything for awhile just sat there on the cold cobblestone holding each other in comfortable silence.

''Baron?,'' her voice called out through the silence, not disrupting it, but merely adding to its calmness.

''Yes?''

''What's going to happen? What else are we going to have to go through before this craziness ends?'' She pulled back to look at him.

''Haru-''

''Baron, what if he wins? What if I'll never see you again? What if he takes me away?''

''...'' he remained silent, slightly turning away as to not meet her eye.

''...Baron?,'' she asked, tilting her head to see him. He gazed toward her again, bringing her form closer to his. He leaned his head towards her's and their foreheads touched. He took a steady breath before he spoke.

''Haru, no one is going to take you away from us. I won't let him take you away from _me_.''

''Don't make promises you can't keep.''

''That's alright. It's probably a good thing this is a promise that is more of a fact.''

''...Good answer.'' she exhaled and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder as his own fell to do the same.

 _''Sometimes I hope that this is all a nightmare. That this is all a horrible nightmare that I can wake up from. But then I think of all I have done. All I've accomplished. All the people and friends I have made and that makes me go on. If not for me, then for them. Because of the people I have grown to love, it no longer makes this a nightmare. I just hope now that this dream will not end.''_

* * *

 _ **''In the Gardens of Memories...**_

 _ **In the Palace of Dreams...**_

 _ **That is where you and I shall meet...''**_

 _ **''But a Dream is not reality...''**_

 _ **''Who's to say which is which?''**_

* * *

The End


	22. Bonus: Death of an Enigma

**Hey guys! This is a Bonus Chapter. Its centered around the Baroness and her thoughts while she was connected to Haru. I kinda felt as if her character wasn't as well developed as I would have liked. She was still an interesting mystery and I wanted to see what I could do with her. I think she's one of my more 'better' characters, but that might be just me. So I made this and turned out, I really liked it, even if it was one of my more darker bits. Who am I kidding, this is so much darker than I planned, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

 **Also, I'm still working on the 2,000 Special. There is a lot that I wanted to experiment with and it's taking a lot longer than I planned. (Probably because my computer is a jelly brain and likes to restart without my permission, which deletes any story I'm working on). It is coming though!**

 **Anyway, hope you like it!**

 _ **~R.M.R**_

* * *

The Baroness sighed as she remembered how she came to be. How she had desperately wanted and craved for the light. To hear and see and feel. She never meant to hurt anyone. To cause pain. And yet, as the Baroness continued to claw at the surface trying to break free, she lived in the pain. She was born in it.

The horror and fear, tears of hurt and betrayal along with the essence of pain. She brought it all with as she teared at the seems of cloth that held her beneath reality. The Baroness realized that it wasn't cloth, but a soul and spirit. Her greed had been so great...and so destructive.

She just wanted the light.

She could hear her voice and see through Haru's eyes. She could feel the touch of the Baron cradling Haru in the library. The feline could smell the tea leaves and well read pages of books wafe off from him.

She could experience the things she wanted to do for the first time, and yet the guilt tore at her as much as her greed tore at Haru.

And as the Baroness came into reality and Haru faded away, all she wanted to do was die. To grant the happiness she stole back from the two. But still she was angry. At the Baron for his lies to Haru and at her own lies. No matter how she tried to justify her actions, she knew that she was never meant for this.

The difference between life and death is that Life is a beautiful lie.

And Death is a painful truth.

Baroness had sat at the windowsill looking out at the sky wishing for her death, wishing for the truth. And wishing for her end before the start of the war.

Her connection with Haru, the Baron, and the mirror had made something very clear to her. Clarity that foretold the curse and trials of the past and how the future will deliver them all. Unless time and fate were kind and giving, then they will all be doomed.

The more time the Cat Bureau has, the better chance the worlds will. Her connection, a non existent being composed of only magic, gave her the foresight that her death must become reality.

But yet, she did not wish to die. She wanted to see the world and all that is had to offer. But at the same time, she wanted to die. She needed to die because she and her selfish desires do not belong here.

The Baroness...who was she? A meaningless being who was never meant to be? Or was she more? Was there a purpose for her? Was she brought into this world not by selfishness, or was it for a reason? Was she a fate chance, a mistake to the universe, or was she a chosen hero of her own story?

And to this she mused how alike her thoughts were to Haru's.

Was her greed supposedly a blessing to the saviours of worlds? Or merely an obstacle, a delay in the hero's quest. An enigma made for solving, then tossing aside?

Enigma...what an idiotic sufferable word. Everything ends eventually.

Would there be more cases of this? Maybe there has been. Yet this puzzle, this enigma, will burn apart and never know if there were more...If she wasn't alone and wasn't the first to fear death...

Death... damned word. How can you die if you've never lived? She wasn't born, she was made! Created!

No not even that.

She didn't want to die. Not really. She craved the truth, but at such a cost. Truth and sacrifice, would they ever give her forgiveness?

 _'Don't let this be a lie. Don't let me believe that this is what I am meant to be. Tell me that I am worth enough in the universe to be a beautiful truth.'_

 _'Tell me that I don't have to die!'_

And then it fell away. A barrier that made her alive.

''...Fear...'' The cat figurine breathed in a whisper on a wind.

The Baroness realized that fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly...fear can make you kind... It is not a terrible thing to feel fear when faced with the unknown. It is part of being alive. Something that all share.

Perhaps this is what her purpose is...To tell them.

To tell them the truths of this world and how to save the next.

The king must fall...Like she must die...Unless...no. False hope doesn't belong to her.

She offered the others tea and spoke with Baron...This eventually lead them to a conversation outside after she had mentioned that she would like to see the stars for the first time...

Before the end came...

Her death...

The Baroness looked to the heavens and heard and felt...children..Children's laughter and dreams, hopes, wishes...It was better than anything else in the world.

''The way I see it...

Life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things...yet vise versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things. I believe I have added to the pile of good things to the world...After..all...I feel they are...beginning to...to dwindle...''

 _The stars...they've stopped laughing. Please don't...let me die...like this..._

 _Singing?_

 _Oh...The sun is rising? It is quite bright...Never the less, still beautiful..._

 _The shadows are gone...I'm free? It's so bright...I have to close my eyes now...At least it doesn't hurt._

 _..._

 _''..Hello Haru...It's so good to finally meet you..''_

You didn't deserve this. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.

 _What is life without sacrifice?_

''Not something worth living for...''

 _Exactly..Goodbye Haru._

And so the stars taught her how to dance.


	23. Understanding: An Origin Story

**Sorry this is late! It's been a real pain to get this thing done. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to do this thing over because it didn't save properly! But it is finally here, the 2,000 viewer special. I've had a lot of fun writing this, as you can see because it is over 5,500 words. This is possibly the longest chapter I have ever done and I have put a lot of work into this. So here you go! I hope you like it!**

 **And again sorry this is late.**

* * *

Amara was a young woman at the time the prince was born. Just a servant to the castle and happened to be helping the midwife with the delivery.

The boy was strange, his actions had no cause. But Amara had a theory for this. The stories were known to be true after all... The royal bloodlines allow emotion.

The King and Queen told her that the child was smiling and laughing up at her. These were good things as it is a sign of happiness. But they warned her of the powerful emotions that he possessed. More strength in his feelings than any other in the royal lineage.

The Royals told her to care for the boy. To give him a teacher and a caretaker. To do what was asked of her, for the good of the kingdom.

Amara was tasked with the raising of the heir.

She had refused at first, stating that there were other, more qualified servants, but this the King and Queen insisted.

''There will be a time in his life when we are not around, but you will be. Help him find a wife and care for him. You must make sure that his burden will not affect the kingdom. Or all will be for not.''

 _ **Amara did not understand it, but she aided her king.**_

The boy grew and by the age of 5, he had gained more control over his emotions and his mind was filled with a seemingly endless amount of 'curiosity', or a thirst for knowledge, as she had been told. He would ask Amara questions that she would not know the answer to. About feelings and emotions and nonsense. Although the King and Queen had told her that it only seems like nonsense to her own point of view. 'Empathy' they told her.

She would time and time again sit him down on the edge of his bed and tell him that he was not like other people of their realm. That the only possible people to understand would be his parents.

To this he replied:

''Who are my parents? Are you my mother?''

''No.''

''Well...you are as good as any,'' he said with the curl of his mouth. A smile.

She had learn much about emotions since she started crying for her charge. The boy's actions were mysterious to her, as they were guided by his emotions, but she had learned much.

''Amara, where are my parents?''

''They are busy at the moment. They run the kingdom.''

''Oh...Thats sad...''

Amara did not understand it, but she aided the boy.

* * *

By the time the Prince turned 14, the King had passed. This affected the boy in a way that did not bode well.

He locked himself in his room, not wanting to speak with anyone. Breath-like sounds and slight wails were muffled through the wooden door. It was what the queen had called ''grief''.

The 'grief ' had lasted three days and nights, only herself and some of the other servants had come to visit. The Queen was nowhere to be found.

At the end of the third night, she alone was allowed in.

It was dark, the fire growing dimmer as red light flickered and played with the shadows. The prince was laying on the bed, face toward the duvet and covers.

Amara went and put another log on the fire, the chill creeping at the edges of the stone walls. She walked toward the bed sitting down at its edge like she had done countless times before.

Her head tilted down at the child, her hand placed on his back in a way of comforting. Had she not learned anything in her time spent with the Prince who felt such emotion?

The boy turned his head toward her, his eyes bearing up at her.

They were red rimmed and leaking water.

''Amara?''

''Yes.''

''Amara...I didn't even know the man, but still I grieve so strongly...''

''The man? Your father, the King,'' she corrected him.

His eyes left her and strayed toward the open window, the look in his eye unfocused.

''Yes...I did not know him as 'father' though. I knew him as only a man absent of my life in a significant way. He was always a king to me, never a father. But still I grieve for him. And I know not why.''

''Grief doesn't bode well for you, your Highness.''

''Yes, you are right, my friend.''

She paused, unfamiliar with the word.

''Friend?''

''Of course. You can't be this close to me and not be a friend. If not my parent by birth, then a mother figure. And as such my friend.''

''I know not what a friend is.''

He smiled and although she knew that it meant happiness, she couldn't help but see the water- tear- wet his face. Two emotions at once? She hadn't known that was possible. Especially with how the two emotions conflicted with each other, seeing as they were supposed opposites.

The boy replied this phrase many a time, but this the first with the not-smile:

''Amara, I wish you could understand.''

Amara did not understand, but she helped her friend.

* * *

Three years had passed, little of the conflicting emotions she had now known as grief ( a type of immense sadness she was told) had shown since that day, and the boy was 17, now closely going on to the age of 18.

The young prince, soon to be king in more than two years time, had begun his studies to take the throne. He often expressed a happy emotion during some of his lessens, most of the time he even made a noise called laughter. It was during one such of these lessons that a servant came to them.

''The Queen has fallen very ill. She requests that her son be present.''

Amara remembered the face of her charge at that very moment, face that she never forgot. She couldn't find the exact words to describe it with her somewhat limited knowledge on emotions, but it was something like fear, but smaller and with a touch of sadness. Later on her research into the subject of emotions would allow her to conclude it was known as 'worry'. But the way the book described it as, was not the same as the Prince's face. It was a cause of confusion for the longest time.

Needless to say, this had caught the immediate attention from her friend. He all but ran to the Queen's quarters. But what came next she could not describe with all her research. Something that was impossible to define without emotions of her own.

He stopped before the door, an emotion she wasn't familiar with changed the boy's features. It was a conflicting face, one she had found to be 'puzzled', but with other trace hints of less recognized emotion. He turned to her, out of breath, and swallowed slightly.

''Amara, I'm scarred.''

* * *

 _Lightning and clashes of thunder, the castle towers creaked and swayed ever so lightly, the stone making whispers. A child clutching a blanket over its form near the bright light of the fire, away from the flameless candles that the whispers had taken. Grey eyes like the storm outside wild and wide, lost._

 _''...Amara? Amara, I'm scarred!''_

 _''Of what?''_

 _''The storm! The... the voices?''_

 _''Then perhaps you mean the wind?''_

 _''Is that what it is?''_

 _''Do no be afraid of something so powerful. Become it and you will no longer be afraid, but be feared of.''_

* * *

In a flash it was gone, the surge of... something, still stirring slightly, but now gone. The memory faded. She couldn't remember now.

Amara bent her knees only slightly to be at eye level with him, the prince not reaching his growth-spurt yet. His head lifted up slightly as his head tilted to the side. She thought deeply, looking for an appropriate response. She settled for this:

''I do not know what fear is like, but it seems that everything you need is on the other side of it.''

Her friend's form relaxed only slightly, another smile. It seemed that she chose correctly as he opened the door.

His mother laid on the bed, an unhealthy paleness to her features. The pale woman turned toward her son, who was now by her side, clasping onto her hand as he knelt beside the bed. The Queen held a not-smile, something that Amara had grown accustomed to.

''Such emotion...if only...,'' she trailed off, not bothering to finish her statement.

''...Mother?'' he spoke softly,''Why are you sick?''

''It is the curse of the royal blood. All who hold emotion die sooner than others. This happened to your father. It is happening to myself as we speak. And someday it will happen to you.''

''Because of our emotion?''

''Yes. Nobody's supposed to have it. Everyone, but our family, have no feeling. None. It is our curse and what makes us who we are.''

''Is there a way to save you?''

''...If you wish to save me...there is a way..'' She looked away staring upwards,''But I have not been kind. I am your mother, but I have not acted as such,'' She turned back to him, the not-smile fading,''Your father would always disagreed when I went to see you. And so I did as he wished. He was a good man, but a father he was not. Not being with you has been one of my greatest regrets. I understand if you feel that it is not in your interest to save me. I do not deserve such a kindness, but know that I always think of you, even when you thought I did not.''

The prince looked away from his mother, thinking. His head raised up to greet her again, a real smile.

''...When I save you, we can spend all the lost time together.''

The Queen let out a relieved huff of laughter, the not-smile replaced with a real smile, the grasp of her hand squeezing a little on his hand.

''I would like that more than anything, but the task I ask of you is very dangerous.''

''I will not let you die. I must know.''

She smiled brightly, before her features turned into 'concern'. She took a breath before she spoke.

''..In the Impossible World...there is a castle, by a river, that holds a special room. It holds a room full of magical relics. One such relic, is a mirror, large and ornate that lies in the center. And another object, a moon faced ring. It captures souls. That ring will save me and the mirror will send you home.''

''How do I get to the Impossible World?''

''Amara,'' she called to her,''Take him to the royal treasury. Give him our oldest magical object, said to be there at the very beginning. The mirror shard.''

''The mirror shard?'' He asked.

''It is a fraction of the most powerful thing known to existence. A mirror so powerful that it split the world apart. The shard is believed to be a piece of that mirror and so it was fashioned into a small, hand mirror. It is called the Lens of Truth now. Use it as a portal. But be wise with the power. You never know when it will give out. It is why it was never used.''

''I will be back, mother. We won't ever have to be alone again.''

By the time he had returned, it was to late.

His mother had died and he was indeed left alone.

* * *

He was locked away in his room for nearly a week before he let her in. A servant had come to get her after the orphan-ed prince spoke, asking for Amara.

Amara sent the other servants away and knocked.

''...Amara?''

She went inside the dark room as the small embers of the fire were all but slightly glowing. She went there first and built up the fire so that it casted a soft red light across the room, banishing the dark to the corners of the room.

''You did that when my father died as well.''

''You seem to forget that you need warmth and food to live.'' She turned away from the fire to look at the prince,''And I see that you look the same when your father died. It is grief, yes?''

His only answer was another not-smile. Just like last time. His silence was long and she found herself putting another log on the fire.

While tending it, he broke his comforting silence.

''...Amara? Why is it that I'm like this?''

''What is it do you mean?'' she asked, not turning away from the fire she was still tending.

''I show more emotion. I feel more complexly. And I always end up with bad emotions.''

''I do not know, my friend. It is your emotions that make you who you are. I know not why you feel the..'bad' emotions. But do they always persist?''

''...Only when I think about it,'' he admitted. She got up from her spot near the fire and sat on the edge of the bed near him.

''Then I would do the opposite,'' she replied, dipping her head to the side in order to make better eye contact.

''It's not that simple, Amara.''

''Would it not help if you thought of the good? What good have you had?''

He paused, his eyes slightly furrowed in thought and a small smile tilted on the curl of his mouth.

''...I met someone...someone like me.''

Her head tilted in slight confusion.

''Someone who...who holds even more emotion than me,'' he finished.

''I did not know of any relatives. I thought you were the las-''

''-She is not related.''

That caused her to pause for a moment.

''She holds emotion,'' she affirmed.

''All beings in the Impossible World do.''

''Beings? In the Impossible World? It is but a dessilated world. A world of chaos and ruin. Order has no place in that realm. It is called impossible because life cannot live peacefully there.''

''But it _is_ true. Amara, I have met someone like me. Someone who feels even stronger than me... Maybe I don't have to be alone after all,'' he said quietly at the end. He leapt out of bed and began to collect thing from around his room.

''I.. _do not_ understand.''

He stopped and turned to her a smile on his face.

''I will go to the Far Traveller of Imps. He visited our kingdom once. I can get more emotion from him and then I can go and find her.''

''Her?''

''The one I met. The impossible being... Naoko.'' He smiled, ''Together we can be happy. Together, we don't have to be alone!'' He sat back down on the bed beside her with a soft _plop_ onto the fabric,''Amara you should have seen her. She was angry and scared, and confused. All at once! It was...beautiful,'' he said, the last word unfamiliar on his tongue. He began again, finishing his packing and throwing his bag over his shoulder, heading for the door to leave.

''...I-''

He stopped, the door ajar with his hand still on the doorknob. He's head turned over his shoulder, bright sparkling grey eyes gazing at her warmly, his smile just as warm.

''I know. I wish you could understand too.''

He took the mirror shard out into the hall, the door closing behind him. Amara heard the thrum of the magic mirror shard and saw the portal light flash underneath the door. He was gone.

And he did not return for many days.

* * *

The day he returned was when everything changed. There was a large beam of light striking the castle from a large portal overhead. Then came the never ending storm where the portal was. The storm covered the sky of the entire kingdom, its black rage seething as it threw out lightning and boomed thunder.

The kingdom was never the same, and neither was the Prince.

The ray of light was the prince, who appeared in the empty throne room from it. The servants had heard the clattering and raced to get the advisers. After the advisers pushed their way through the crowd outside the door, Amara joined the crowd herself. She too pushed her way towards the front to ask the servant guarding the door what was going on.

''There's been a commotion inside the hall. The high advisers say its the Prince.''

She looked up overhead, the sounds of screaming and yelling were heard, the door barely muffling the sounds.

''Let me through,'' she said, reaching for the door.

''No. They said not to let anyone in.''

''I am the trusted adviser to Prince Adolphmus, I have known him better than any and my teachings have taught me much with my time with him. Let me pass.''

''You are just like us. You have no higher ranking.''

The screams grew louder and more terrible, a monsterous roar was heard, silencing the crowd outside.

''Let me pass, I can help. If you do not, you will have to answer for your disobedience. More than likely the punishment is by death.''

It was then that a loud scream tore through the air, it being cut short suddenly. The servant before her looked at the door and then back at her.

''...They may need help,'' he said.

''Thank you.'' She quickly slipped inside the door, shutting it firmly behind her. When she turned around, she saw death.

The five High Advisers lay about in a bloody mass, the red tinted grey blood pooling underneath their lifeless forms. The blood stained the shadow casted walls. They were all dead.

A light came from an open door leading to a room beside the thrown, a trail of smudged footprints showing the way.

She entered the room, its furniture smashed and the painting and tapestries torn. The fire flickered, almost going out. She picked up a few wooden pieces of a chair, broken in the commotion, and she placed them in the fire, coaxing it back to life. She then took a torch and lit it.

Now that she could properly see, she searched around the room. The smudged grey footprints led to a large broken loveseat, its body acting like a den.

Amara nelt to her knees and peered into a small opening. Her eyes met anothers.

 **Red.**

* * *

 _She climbed up the cold stone tower, the wind whipping at her as she struggled for a strong purchase of the ledges of the stone slabs. The king had summoned her, but she did not know why he chose this location, the tower was unfinished._

 _She finally reached the top and saw the king standing near an opening, the wind sweeping through. He was looking out over the land, toward the setting sun, it's grey light fading._

 _As she go of her leverage and walked toward the king, a particularly powerful gust of wind came and she could not stop herself from falling._

 _Time seemed to slow as she was pulled from the ground. The distance between her and the ledge closed in and she looked out towards the sky and to the town below her._

 _A rushing sound filled her, one that was not the roaring wind, with a thump so loud she could feel it. The drumming noise inside her head made such an almighty sound. Her heart pounded fiercer than she had ever known. Around the light of the sun erupted a brightness, of things that she could not describe. Hughes of not-grays and not-blacks. Brightness. **Red**...And she was falling towards it_

 _Then a sound unlike any she had ever known tore through her senses, loud and a jarring shrill. Her throat strangled and strained and she couldn't understand why as her lungs craved air. It felt as if the noise was drowning her, her vision returning into the darkness and away from the not-colors, her breath suffocating._

 _She was screaming..._

 _Then all of a sudden it stopped._

 _Amara's hood was then grabbed and time reverted. The king dragged her back to the solid floor of the tower, the colors reverted back to normal and the only sound left was the wind and the voice of the king saying her name-_

* * *

''-amara?''

The memory faded, but its tingling grasp still clung to the back of her mind. Before her, only a few feet away, was the prince hidden underneath the broken furniture.

She then realized she had stumbled back onto the floor, away from her friend.

''amara? is that you?''

She knew that he voice was none other than the prince's, her dear friend's, but its tone was different.

''amara?'' His voice pleaded out. She crept closer, nearing the cushions. Amara grabbed the torch she had dropped and raised it toward the darkness.

''...Your highness?''

The prince's face was tear stricken, both eyes red rimmed. But one eye was glowing red, while the other was normal. His form was withdrawn, tight against himself as he held his knees toward his chest. His entire body was shaking fiercely.

''amara...please... _amara_ help me...''

''What has happened?''

''...amara..everything...all of it...i've done something _terrible_..''

''What have you done?''

''...help me...amara...amara... _help me_..''

''Come out into the light and I will help you.'' She reached her hand outward for the prince to take. The prince was still, not moving toward her outstretched hand for what seemed like several minutes. Then he sprung outward clinging to her like a lifeline, her grasp on the torch fell as she was startled by the sudden weight. Her arms wrapped around the prince and she tried to soothe him.

''amara...i'm sorry...''

''Tell me what happened. Your emotions are out of control.''

''...''

'' I cannot help you if do not know how.''

''...it's to much...''

''...What is?''

''...the souls...take them away..''

''Souls? They are not real...''

''..amara...Amara I've done something terrible..'' He looked up at her his eyes fearful and wild, the glow of his red eye seeming to pulse and throb. His face was a pale, ashen grey. His skin was cold and clammy. Their were deep shadows underneath his eyes and his veins looked a sickly black matching the color of his lips. His head slightly drooped, like he couldn't keep it up. All the while he was plagued by constant shivers.

He swallowed and wetted his lips slightly, looking like he hadn't drinken anything for days. He shook his head, not even looking her in the eyes.

''...I've stolen...,'' A sob interrupted him before he could stop himself,''...I've _eaten_ a soul.''

He then got up and turned away from her, his form swaying as he limped to the fire. The shaking lessened, but he still slightly quaked as he sat by the fire.

Amara paused before moving too, she now stood beside him, still a little distance from him so he could just see her out of the corner of his eye.

''Amara...help me...,'' he spoke softly.

''How?'' She came closer. He remained silent.

''I don't know _how_ to help you.''

His head turned towards her, not searching for her gaze though, but hiding from it. His head slowly reached for hers and he opened her palm. With his other hand, he placed something in the center of her palm and made her fingers close around it. He then moved away and looked back toward the fire, as if he was ashamed.

She glanced at him, and then at her closed palm. She raise it closer to her and she opened her fingers to reveal the small object.

In her palm was the moon faced ring, its humming magic seemingly slower as if it's magic had just been used.

The prince spoke and she was brought back to the world away from her thoughts.

''What?,'' she asked.

''Take them...Take the souls..''

How could she take it? It required magic, magic that only royals have, the only magic left in their realm.

And souls? As in more than one? Souls were legend, stories. Things that had no business in reality. Even if she could take souls, which she could not, how would that affect the prince?

And so with the impossibility of it all she replied:

''...I can't..''

''...help me..,'' he repeated.

''I can't.''

''help me..,'' his voice wavered.

''I _can't_.''

 _ **''HELP ME!''**_

The fire exploded and the room shook even harder than the prince's form, the shadows lept about trying to break into this dimension. Echoed screaming joined the shadows as they whispered into the faded walls of the room.

And then in a moment it calmed with the prince's sudden intake of breath, his form shaking harder than ever. His sobs trying to break free and winning against his will.

''...you see...I cannot contain them. Its driving me mad...You may think you can't, but in the reality it is me who can't. I _can't_...That's why I _need_ your help.''

She couldn't form words. The silence deafening.

''Amara? Amara _please_...''

''I won't,'' she barely managed to choke out.

''...what?''

''I won't help you until you tell me what you did.''

''Amara...time-''

''Time will not run until you tell me.'' She sat down beside him,''Time had decided to give us all we have no fear of it running out.''

''...okay...''

* * *

He told her of the Impossible World. How he searched for the Naoko and how when he found her, she was with another. He had missed his chance. In his blinded rage of fury he lashed out and attacked the man she was with. He had the moon face ring his his grasp and he used it to force the soul out, but he did not trap it in the ring, he forced it into himself by accident. By doing so his own soul, amplified by the power of the pendent that Zurlo had given him, and the soul of Naoko's lover were intertwined and tangled together as they both fought to maintain dominance over the vessel, which was the Prince himself.

His emotion grew more out of control, the souls lashing out unexpectedly as his magic had shown. But then he told Amara of the most terrible thing he had done.

Although in his rage he had little reason, there was enough to make him see that he could not have Naoko, for the bond between her and her lover was unbreakable. So he performed the one curse that was forbidden since its making, a curse that was banned after its first use by one in his royal line some thousand years ago.

 _''Nomen dedisse anima mea..._

 _ **Asvoria Nassica Nassau Nassovivis!**_ _''_

The child she bear by another blood will be his by giving the soul a name. The heir will be not of blood, but will be turned by name. The name given to the soul.

That is the function of the curse and it makes an heir when there is none, but the heir will not be pure, and that why it is forbidden.

 _''For an impure child to rule revisions shall occur, for good and bad the major be made, for it will last for longer days.''_

This is why it is assumed to be a curse, for it curses the kingdom and all who inhabit it. And thus it is forbidden.

* * *

The prince finished his long tale, his cheeks stained with tears.

''Amara...It hurts...I can't bear the thought of what I've done. I need you to take them. I can't do it alone. _**Please**_.''

''I don't have magic. I'm not one with royal blood. I can't work the ring.''

''...you don't know do you?''

''Know what?''

''I've known you ever since I can remember. You weren't always like this. You've changed a lot since we've met. Haven't you noticed?''He tilted his head inquiringly, ''Haven't you noticed how you've started to react? Haven't you noticed that you started to remember things? Amara...didn't you realize you could cry? Cry as you are doing now?''

Amara could feel something run down her face and she raised a hand to touch it. When she withdrew she saw her hand was wet. Frightened, she jumped away from the Prince, staring down at her hand.

 _Is this a tear?_

''Amara, your crying.''

 _A tear. It wasn't possible. It's impossible. She couldn't feel. She can't feel. She does not have royal blood. She is a servant. She doesn't have emotions. She...she can't!_

Her mind was racing with thoughts faster and faster. She couldn't find control. She felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't think straight. _She couldn't...She didn't..._ **She didn't understand.**

Her body started to work on its own and she could comprehend her actions, her mind just watched.

The ring was on her finger now, its power reacting to her.

 **''...I don't...I don't...''**

''Amara... please... you have to help me.'' He was sitting on his knees, facing toward her.

Her hand curled slightly into a fist as she raised the ring.

 **''I don't...I don't...''**

Their gazes stared into each other, one gaze of fear and the other gaze of sad hope.

''Amara..help me..''

The magic started.

 **''I don't..''**

The ring glowed.

''Take my souls.''

The moon face opened.

 **''I don't-''**

''Amara-''

The magic of the ring latched onto the Prince, through his chest and into something. His eyes glowed a bright white and his mouth poured out the same light. It grew brighter and brighter the sounds of hs painful screams filling the void as it joined the rings high pitched magical thrum. She couldn't see eventually, with the light filling out the entire castle, the storm raging outside was electric as lightning rained faster than the thunder could keep up.

The light withdrew suddenly into the ring, its moon face still remained open.

In the dark came a light, a ball of two different colors. Its soft glow lit the room enough for Amara to see the Prince's form unconscious. She wanted to move, but the magic the ring possessed would not allow it.

The soft glow came into the ring and the face closed, sealing shut.

The darkness crept back and the fire light pushed back to life, illuminating the room.

Amara stared at the ring, which now lay still and quiet on her finger. She looked over at the Prince, who still laid unconscious on the floor.

The tears came faster now, and so did the rush of her new found emotions. She shut her eyes, trying to will away the tears as her hands balled into fists. A soft sound came from her thick throat against her will. A sound she knew was a sob.

'' **I don't**...I do not...''

She tilted her head to the heavens, her eyes opened giving up the will to stop the tears.

'' _I do not.._ ''

Her knees hit the floor painfully, although she couldn't feel it.

 ** _''I do not understand.''_**

* * *

And here ends the fall of Prince Adolphmus and the very beginning of the rise of the King.

For a King who thrives off of broken dreams on nameless victims, is king who deserves no name.

It wasn't much after the day he lost his soul that he went and sought out Zurlo. But it was on that day that Amara's journey began.

Amara ran after she realized that her friend was dead and gone. She realized that the King and his heir would bring chaos on the land. With her unlocked emotions she knew that she had to stop the King.

She ran to the woods that surrounded the outskirts of their world. It was their that she began to find a way to stop the King and build the resistance. The woods other worldly creatures and plant life led her to discover a way to give people emotions. Her research led her to find a number of ways to use magic and understand how magical artifacts function. Her alchemy skills allowed her to understand magic deeper than ever known in her world.

With her knowledge she began to build the resistance, using her formula to give emotions to her people. She named her organization _Widerstand_ , after the forest she now called home.

Widerstand works to find the heir and to stop the King's plan.

But there was some part of her still believes that she can help the prince, although she knows that part of him is dead. She doesn't understand her hope, but she wants help her king.

 _Amara did not understand it, but she aided her king._


End file.
